La Mujer de Mi Vida
by ChikaneRin
Summary: Los condes Naraku y Kikyou Ukita han muerto dejando a su hijo mayor al frente de su imponte hacienda y gran fortuna... Sus hijas menores corren peligro en la hacienda del Este ya que Hakudoshi tiene perversos planes hacia sus hermanas. Mientras en la hacienda del Oeste... habitan los hermanos Taisho quienes esperan conocer a la mujer de su vida
1. Prologo: La Mujer de Mi Vida

**LA MUJER DE MI VIDA.**

Japón en el siglo XVI, donde las cosas son muy apegadas al honor y la rectitud, donde se hace lo que sea para salvar el honor familiar y el orgullo de uno mismo.

Muchos temas son censurados, toda una locura entre familias, donde sin pensar en nada ni en nadie… se sacrifican a las familias y a los amigos.

Pero a pesar de ese mundo de traiciones existen personas de buenos sentimientos como son los grandes hacendados… hijos únicos de un buen hombre que trabajo muy duro para conseguir lo que poseyó en vida y a sus hijos les enseño a trabajar en el campo y en todo para que supieran lo que es obtener lo que uno quiere por medio del trabajo y la honradez, lamentablemente el padre murió y sus hijos heredaron la majestuosa hacienda Taisho.

Pero otras personas de la misma condición que los hermanos Taisho… no son como ellos, no les importa que métodos utilizar para conseguir ser más que los demás, en otro lado… hacia el este… hay una hacienda que en algún tiempo fue igual de rica y poderosa que la del oeste que pertenece a la familia Taisho, la hacienda del este pertenece a la familia Ukita, quien tiene 3 hijos un hombre y 2 mujeres, pero los padres de ellos murieron y dejaron al frente a su hijo mayor quien es muy frívolo y derrocho toda la fortuna de los Ukita hasta que quedo sin nada de lo que sus antepasados habían trabajado por conseguir, ahora solo les quedaba el título de condes que eso eran sus padres y que heredaron.

Los problemas de los Ukita son severos pero el hermano mayor mientras pueda divertirse no le importa lo que pase, por suerte de él… es muy amigo del hijo mayor de los Taisho… pero no siempre la buena suerte dura y menos cuando eres una persona que no ve el mal que le puede provocar a una persona.

Los hermanos Taisho son respetados y admirados por varias regiones por ser personas muy reservadas y amables… pero ellos están en busca de algo que… ni toda su riqueza puede darles y es… encontrar a LA MUJER DE SU VIDA…

¿Podrán encontrar lo que ni el dinero puede darles?... que es amor

* * *

 **PERSONAJES**

 **Hakudoshi Ukita** : Él es el hijo mayor de la familia Ukita, físicamente es un hombre de 32 años de piel blanca, cabello largo plateado y ojos color lavanda, de cuerpo escultural. Un hombre frívolo y lleno de ideas malvadas, quiere que todo sea de el para derrocharlo y quiere acumular más para poder darse una vida de rey sin importar lo que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo.

 **Rin Jade Ukita** : Ella es la hija mediana de los Ukita, una chica de 22 años cabellos chocolates, ojos color castaños y piel blanca, su cuerpo no es de chica gorda o flaca, esta normal, es un poco alta. Una chica prudente, alegre, animosa y valiente, vive bajo el yugo de su hermano mayor, quien la ve como un boleto a una mejor vida ya que tiene planes para ella… y también… la ve como mujer no como una hermana… ya que… la desea para él.

 **Kagome Ukita** : Ella es la más pequeña de los Ukita, una chica de 18 años cabellos y ojos color negro azabache, piel blanca es delgada pero con muy buena forma, su manera de ser es rebelde por naturaleza, alegre, soñadora y siempre se le enfrenta a su hermano, no le teme y sabe que algún día su hermano las llevara su destrucción y no permitirá que Hakudoshi haga con ellas lo que él quiera ya que piensa que son libres y que podrán ser libres siempre.

 **InuYasha Taisho** : Él es el hijo menor de esta familia un chico 25 años de cabello largo color negro y ojos color dorado, su piel es blanca y su cuerpo es escultural, es un poco rebelde pero muy buen muchacho, siempre se la pasa soñando con conocer el amor, sabe trabajar y es muy amable con los demás por eso tiene el respeto que caracteriza a los Taisho.

 **Sesshoumaru Taisho** : Él es el hijo mayor de esta familia, un hombre de 32 años de cabellos plateados, piel blanca y ojos dorados, su cuerpo es igual de escultural ya que ha trabajado como su hermano para saber que todo se obtiene mediante el esfuerzo, es reservado y al verle el rostro pareciera que no tiene emoción pero… en el fondo es un chico deseoso de enamorarse de la mujer adecuada que sea merecedora de su amor y de llevar el codiciado apellido Taisho.


	2. CAPITULO 1 ESCAPANDO DE ESTE INFIERNO

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Las canciones que usaremos en este capitulo son:**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1. ESCAPANDO DE ESTE INFIERNO.**

* * *

Es una noche lluviosa, en una mansión un poco descuidada en su interior esta alumbrada por unas luces de lámparas de aceite, se ven sombras de 2 personas, los relámpagos alumbran el lugar… la casa a pesar de estar descuidada puede verse que en algún tiempo fue de las más elegantes de la región del Este, en su interior se escuchan gritos…

-Anda estúpida… abre las malditas piernas y compláceme!

-Hermano… que disparates estas diciendo?

De pronto el hombre arrincona a la chica en una esquina de la pared y la toma del cuello, ella esta vestida con un camisón largo color blanco y tiene tirantes que pasan por sus hombros, de la parte de su busto el escote es profundo y la mitad de él lo deja al descubierto…

-(Golpeándose en la pared y con mueca de dolor) Aaaayyy

Los castaños ojos de la chica miran fijamente los ojos lavanda de quien está apunto de dañarla…

-(Con voz temblorosa) Hakudoshi… déjame por favor… te lo suplico

Hakudoshi en sus ojos tiene furia y lujuria, el aliento de él es de cerveza ya que antes se había ido a beber en la taberna del pueblo, la mira de manera no muy grata…

 **Hakudoshi:** (Tomándola del cuello) Rin… mi hermosa Rin… serás mía… una noche de estas… serás solo mía… te he dado la oportunidad de que elijas a alguien para que te desposes… pero no has conseguido nada… así que… te desposaras conmigo… no importa que seas mi hermana… serás mi mujer… me entendiste!

Hakudoshi se acerca a ella y la besa en los labios de manera apasionada, cuando Rin le da una patada entre las piernas a su hermano, él se dobla de dolor y ella corre a las escaleras, las sube hasta que llega a su habitación que tiene con Kagome, cierra la puerta con seguro y para más seguridad pone una silla debajo de la perilla para que no pueda entrar.

* * *

Un trueno alumbra la oscura habitación, Rin no puede aguantar y deja escapar un sollozo, Kagome se levanta…

 **Kagome:** (Asustada) Que paso?

 **Rin:** (Abrazándola) Nuestro… hermano esta…

Kagome la abrazo fuertemente…

 **Kagome:** (Enojada) Intento hacerlo de nuevo verdad?

 **Rin:** Si… me dijo que como no me he casado con nadie… me desposare con el

 **Kagome:** Eso nunca

La chica dejo de abrazar a su hermana y corrió a su tocador, saco algo de un cajón que había sido de su padre, que ella lo encontró y que utilizaría en un caso de extrema gravedad. Kagome tenía un camisón como el de su hermana, solo que el de ella es de color amarillo pálido, Rin al ver lo que tiene en las manos su hermana…

 **Rin:** (Asustada) Kagome… acaso estas loca?... deja esa arma

Tiene una pistola entre sus manos, está dispuesta a todo en este momento…

 **Kagome:** Este maldito no merece que lo llamemos hermano… y en este momento… terminare con nuestro infierno

 **Rin:** Pero no de esa manera… hermanita… deja esa pistola por favor

Desde afuera de la habitación de ellas se escucha los golpes de Hakudoshi queriendo entrar a la habitación de sus hermanas, las dos de sobresalto de abrazan…

 **Kagome:** Allí está el maldito bastardo

 **Rin:** No podemos abrir… eso jamás

 **Kagome:** (Gritando) Lárgate Hakudoshi!

 **Hakudoshi:** Quiero a Rin!

 **Rin:** (Enojada) Lárgate o si no…

Le quita la pistola a Kagome y apunta hacia la puerta…

 **Rin:** (Gritando) Te matare!

 **Hakudoshi:** (Burlonamente) Con qué?... con tus peinetas?... o con tus cepillos de cabello

 **Rin:** (Gritando) No te importa… pero si entras… te ira peor que allá abajo

Un trueno alumbro de nuevo la habitación, por la parte de debajo de la puerta se puede ver como Hakudoshi se aleja de la habitación de sus hermanas…

 **Rin:** (Cayendo al suelo) Cielo Santo

 **Kagome:** (Abrazando a su hermana) Maldita sea… Rin… tenemos que irnos de aquí… un día nos matara… y a ti… abusara de ti

 **Rin:** (Llorando) Prefiero darme un tiro en la boca… antes de ser de ese estúpido

 **Kagome:** (Tomándola del rostro) Tu… no podrás… pero… yo lo matare… lo matare en este momento y nos iremos de aquí lejos… donde nadie sepa de la existencia de los Ukita

 **Rin:** (Abrazándola) No Kagome… no… eso no… nos escaparemos… mañana nos iremos lejos… cambiaremos de nombres y nos iremos de aquí… así… no mataremos a nadie

 **Kagome:** (Enojada) Le perdonaras la vida a alguien que trata de abusar de ti?

 **Rin:** Kagome… si lo matamos… no nos creerán nada… nadie creerá que el hijo mayor de los Ukita es un pervertido… nos mandaran a la horca

 **Kagome:** Tienes razón… mañana nos escaparemos y nos iremos lejos…

* * *

Ambas se consolaron, después se levantaron del suelo y se acostaron a dormir, mientras tanto en la hacienda Taisho InuYasha y Sesshoumaru están en el estudio conversando, Sesshoumaru esta vestido con un traje color negro, camisa blanca y chaleco color gris, su corbata es de color negra, calza una botas del mismo color, InuYasha esta vestido con un traje color gris como el de su hermano su chaleco es negro, su corbata es de color roja y sus botas negras…

 **InuYasha:** Iremos a la hacienda Ukita verdad?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… Hakudoshi me dijo que tiene problemas y necesita ayuda

 **InuYasha:** Hermano… (Dudoso) En verdad le crees a ese tipo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pues… si… su padre era el Conde Naraku Ukita y su esposa la Condesa Kikyou Ukita… eran conocidos como unas personas de honor y palabra

 **InuYasha:** Aunque… en las tierras del Este… se rumoran cosas muy espeluznantes de el

 **Sesshoumaru:** Los chismes son muy comunes entre ellos… no hay mejor deporte que el de los chismes

 **InuYasha:** Pues… no se… pero… no me agrada mucho

 **Sesshoumaru:** Por eso iremos a la hacienda Ukita de sorpresa

 **InuYasha:** (Sorprendido) Quieres decir que… no le has dicho a Hakudoshi que iremos a su hacienda?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… si logro corroborar que él está en problemas porque le robaron todo… lo ayudare… pero… si los rumores de la gente son ciertos… (Seriamente) no le daré nada a Hakudoshi

 **InuYasha:** (Levemente sonriendo) Creí que… no te dejabas guiar por los chismes

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si lo hay… es porque… algo pasa

 **InuYasha:** A qué hora saldremos para la hacienda Ukita?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Partiremos al amanecer

 **InuYasha:** Siendo así… vámonos a dormir… viajaremos mucho mañana

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… vámonos a descansar.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el sol sale después de una tormenta muy fuerte en las tierras el Este, las gotas de agua brilla entre los árboles, Hakudoshi se ha ido desde temprano a sepa dios donde, Kagome esta vestida con un vestido largo color lila, la tela es liza y de la parte de su busto es medio escotado dejando la mitad de su busto al descubierto de mangas cortas un poco aglobadas y Rin quien tiene un vestido casi como el de su hermana solo que de color azul cielo, y con mangas largas de tela transparente del color del vestido. Ambas peinadas de cabello suelto con un listón del color del vestido que pasa por su cabeza, desayunan en la casa, están en silencio pero después…

 **Kagome:** Has acomodado tus cosas Rin?

 **Rin:** Desde que amaneció… este día nos iremos

 **Kagome:** Hakudoshi jamás nos vera en su vida

 **Rin:** (Alegremente) Saldremos adelante… sabemos cocinar y hacer postres… podemos poner una pastelería

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo) Eso me parece buena idea… ya me muero por largarme de aquí

 **Rin:** (Animosa) Así es… nos iremos y saldremos adelante… mi hermano ha enlodado el nombre de nuestra familia… pero… nosotras… a pesar de tener otro nombre… lavaremos el nombre de los Ukita… mamá y papá estarán orgullosos

 **Kagome:** (Triste) Si ellos estuvieran aquí… nada de esto estuviera pasando

 **Rin:** Lo se… pero… ellos nos cuidan desde el cielo… por eso Hakudoshi no ha logrado hacernos nada

* * *

Ambas se tomaron de las manos, mientras tanto en el burdel más bajo del pueblo esta Hakudoshi con un amigo el cual es Koga un hombre de cabello negro sostenido por una coleta y sus ojos son azules, su piel es morena clara, Hakudoshi esta vestido de traje color vino y Koga de color verde…

 **Koga:** Hakudoshi… quiero que me vendas a Kagome

 **Hakudoshi:** Ya te dije el precio de esa mocosa

 **Koga:** Te daré lo doble de lo que me pides… si me la das?

Hakudoshi escucho eso y sonrió de manera codiciosa…

 **Hakudoshi:** El… doble?

 **Koga:** Si… es más… si me la das… ya no tendrás problemas para hacer tuya a Rin

 **Hakudoshi:** Es verdad… es una molestia… con ella en casa no puedo gozar a Rin… pensaba matar a Kagome pero… no ganaría nada… en cambio…

 **Koga:** Si me la vendes… ganaras dinero

 **Hakudoshi:** Si… te la vendo… traes el dinero?

 **Koga:** Si

Koga puso en la mesa 2 sacos medianos de monedas de oro y se los dio a Hakudoshi…

 **Koga:** (Sonriendo malévolamente) Con eso será suficiente?

 **Hakudoshi:** (Sonriendo codiciosamente) Es tuya desde el día de hoy

Ambos chocaron sus tarros de cerveza y la bebieron cuando terminaron dejaron los tarros en la mesa…

 **Koga:** Vamos de una vez por mi mujer

 **Hakudoshi:** Llévatela… porque… esta noche… Rin será mía

 **Koga:** Porque te gusta tu hermana?

 **Hakudoshi:** Porque… tiene un busto más grande que cualquiera de estas pervertidas y además… inmaculado… y por qué… ya me casé de todas las prostitutas de los burdeles… quiero probar a una virgen

 **Koga:** Y nada como tu hermana verdad?

 **Hakudoshi:** De pensar que en la noche la tendré gimiendo de placer entre mis brazos… me excito… la haré gritar de placer… tanto que Santa Rin me pedirá una y mil veces que la haga mía

 **Koga:** Vamos de una vez por mi Kagomesita… también me muero por hacerle el amor

Ambos comenzaron a reír de manera alegre pero malévola a la vez, mientras en un caballo blanco y en otro color negro vienen del oeste los hermanos Taisho van hacia la hacienda Ukita cuando vislumbran la descuidada hacienda…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ya casi llegamos

 **InuYasha:** Esta muy descuidada

 **Sesshoumaru:** Veamos que pasa en realidad

* * *

Pusieron andar a sus caballos para llegar a la hacienda Ukita, mientras tanto dentro de la casa Kagome y Rin recogían la mesa ya que ellas mismas se atendían ya que con la falta de dinero no tenían para servidumbre.

Afuera de la casa llegaros hombres en caballos y con armas en sus manos, todos comienzan a rodear la mansión Ukita, las chicas desde adentro comienzan a escuchar ruidos extraños fuera de su casa…

 **Kagome:** (Extrañada) Que es eso?

 **Rin:** No lo sé… hay mucho alboroto

Ambas hermanas se asoman por la ventana que hay en la cocina y ven lo que hay fuera de su casa…

 **Kagome:** Son hombres con pistolas

 **Rin:** (Asustada) Son bandidos… (Mirando a su hermana) Vete al sótano

 **Kagome** : Que?... pero nosotros ya no tenemos nada de valor…

 **Rin:** (Hablando un poco fuerte) Vete y escóndete en el sótano!

 **Kagome:** (Alterándose) No pretenderás que te deje sola verdad?

 **Rin:** Kagome… no tenemos a nadie que nos proteja… no permitiré que le pase algo a la única persona que tengo en el mundo

 **Kagome:** Rin

 **Rin:** Vete al sótano y no salgas de allí!

 **Kagome:** No quiero!

Rin tomo del brazo a su hermana, en la cocina tienen un cuarto donde guardan los artículos de cocina y la encerró allí…

 **Rin:** (Cerrando la puerta) Escuches lo que escuches… no salgas!

 **Kagome:** (Golpeando la puerta) Rin… déjame salir… sola no podrás… Rin!

* * *

Rin se fue a su habitación corriendo, cuando llego saco el arma que Kagome tenía escondida y bajo con ella, la puerta principal de la casa se abrió y varios hombres entraron al interior de esta, Rin al ver comenzó a dispararles, pero a ninguno le atinaba ya que no es mujer de armas.

Uno de los hombres la ve con mirada de lujuria…

 **Bandido 1:** (Hablando con otro) Ahora entiendo por qué las Ukita… son muy codiciadas en la región del este… esta será mía

 **Bandido 2:** Buscare a la otra

Rin les disparaba, pero no tuvo suerte, el arma se quedó sin balas, el bandido que la había mirado se acercó a ella, ella lo golpeo con la pistola en la boca, pero no logro hacerle mucho daño y ella comenzó a correr por toda la casa…

 **Rin:** (Asustada) No… no!

* * *

Hakudoshi quien iba llegando con Koga cuando vieron que hay bandidos en la mansión Ukita…

 **Koga:** Son bandidos

 **Hakudoshi:** (Molesto) A Hakudoshi Ukita no le roban nada

Llegaron montados sobre sus caballos y comenzaron la lluvia de disparos Hakudoshi y Koga contra los bandidos que se encuentra rodeando la casa, Sesshoumaru e InuYasha quienes casi llegan escuchan disparos…

 **InuYasha:** Son disparos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Provienen de la hacienda Ukita

Ordenaron a sus caballos a ir más aprisa, mientras adentro de la casa de los Ukita, Rin corre por toda la casa para poder escapar y distraer a los bandidos para que no encuentren a Kagome, todos los que están dentro de la casa corren para atrapar a Rin…

 **Rin:** No… déjenme!

Ella entro a lo que era la sala de descanso de su padre donde había una foto familiar, un bandido entro detrás de ella…

 **Bandido:** (Mirando la pintura de los Condes Ukita) Gracias señores Ukita… gracias por este milagro que tienen por hija… Dios… gracias por esta oportunidad… de llevarme a una Ukita

Rin le aventó una silla, pero el logro esquivarla y le dio una bofetada muy fuerte que la tiro al suelo, la cargo y se la puso en un hombro, Rin pateaba y golpeaba con sus manos…

 **Rin:** (Desesperada) Suéltame! No! Dios mío ayúdame!

* * *

Salieron del lugar…

 **Bandido:** Vámonos! Nos llevaremos solo a una!

Todos comenzaron a salir, Rin iba gritando, cuando salieron de la casa ella vio a su hermano disparándole a los bandidos…

 **Rin:** (Gritando) Hakudoshi! Hakudoshi!

Hakudoshi escucho a su hermana y vio que era llevada por un bandido…

 **Rin:** Hakudoshi por favor! Ayúdame! Hakudoshi!

Sesshoumaru e InuYasha llegaron al lugar y bajaron de sus caballos, sacaron sus armas y comenzaron a disparar…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ve a dentro de la casa… y asegurare de que no haya nadie

 **InuYasha:** Si hermano

* * *

InuYasha se abrió paso entre los disparos saliendo ileso y entrando a la casa Ukita, Sesshoumaru dispara para poder ayudar a Hakudoshi quien no puede moverse ya que hay lluvia de balas, Rin es llevada por el bandido hacia su caballo, pero ella le da una patada en su estómago haciendo que la deje caer al suelo, ella se levanta y quiere correr pero el bandido la toma del brazo…

 **Rin:** (Tratando de escaparse) No! Suéltame! Hakudoshi!

El bandido le da un puñetazo a Rin en la cara y un rodillazo en el estómago, la chica se dobla de dolor, Hakudoshi quien pudo escapar se escondió detrás de un árbol y miro que a su hermana la habían golpeado pero no hizo nada solo miraba.

El bandido tomo a Rin y la subió al caballo con él, Hakudoshi al ver que se la llevarían le apunto al bandido, Sesshoumaru iba hacia el corriendo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Gritando) No dispares Hakudoshi… lleva a una mujer!

Hakudoshi no escuchaba, Rin vio a su hermano…

 **Rin:** Hakudoshi! Hakudoshi!

Hakudoshi miro al bandido, Sesshoumaru corre hacia el…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Desesperado) No dispares Hakudoshi!

Hakudoshi disparo y la bala le toco a Rin en su costado izquierdo, la chica comenzó a sangrar y se desmayó por el impacto…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No!

El bandido al verla inconsciente la dejo caer al suelo, cayendo Rin en el prado, los balazos entre Hakudoshi y quien trataba de llevarse a su hermana no cesan, en la mansión Ukita InuYasha va con su pistola mirando que no haya nadie, escucha ruidos en la cocina, Kagome quien está encerrada en el cuarto al escuchar disparos y que su hermana ya no está en la casa está asustada encontrando la manera de escapar, cuando la puerta de donde esta se abre ella siente mucho miedo.

* * *

Kagome toma un pesado palo de madera para golpear a quien se le acerque cuando alguien le tapa la boca por detrás…

 **Kagome:** (Ahogando un grito por que le tapan la boca) hag

-Guarda silencio… si no quieres morir… no hables

Kagome tiene una mirada de susto no sabe qué hacer solo lo único que piensa es en que todo ha terminado.

* * *

Sesshoumaru corre entre las balas que hay entre Hakudoshi y el bandido que quería llevarse a Rin, el joven Taisho llega hasta Rin y la mira…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Asustado) Santo cielo…

Los bandidos comienzan a retirarse ya que las balas se han agotado, Sesshoumaru al ver su oportunidad toma en brazos a Rin y se la lleva hasta donde está su caballo, la sube primero a ella y luego él.

Un bandido les está apuntando para matarlos, pero Sesshoumaru le dispara solo lastimándole el hombro, Sesshoumaru agita las riendas del caballo y este comienza a cabalgar rápidamente.

Hakudoshi ve como se llevan a su hermana…

 **Hakudoshi:** (Enojado) No te lleves a Rin maldito!

Sesshoumaru iba cabalgando con Rin entre sus brazos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Debo… llevarte a un lugar seguro… (Mirando hacia atrás) Confió en ti InuYasha

Fijo su vista hacia enfrente de nuevo, Rin levemente comenzó a abrir los ojos, Sesshoumaru la miro, ella se topó con unos ojos dorados… muy hermosos… cuando volvió a perder la conciencia.

* * *

InuYasha salía de la casa con Kagome ambos tomados de las manos, afuera de la mansión Ukita hay muchos muertos a causa del enfrentamiento…

 **Kagome:** (Desesperada) Mi hermana… mi hermana!

 **InuYasha:** (Calmándola) Tranquila… ella estará bien… debemos irnos

 **Kagome:** Yo no me iré sin ella!

 **InuYasha:** Vendrán a vengarse por la muerte de estos bandidos

 **Kagome:** (A punto de llorar) Pero…

 **InuYasha:** Mi hermano… estaba aquí… de seguro… él ha de estar con tu hermana

Kagome e InuYasha subieron al caballo de él, Kagome se agarró de la cintura de él y se la llevo… Koga miro como se la llevaba…

 **Koga:** Regrésame a mi mujer!

InuYasha no le hizo caso y se fue con Kagome, mientras cabalgan para la hacienda Taisho…

 **InuYasha:** ("Hermano… confió en ti… sé que estas vivo y que nos veremos en casa… no me falles hermano")

* * *

Sesshoumaru cabalga hacia la hacienda Taisho, en el camino hay un médico que es de total confianza para los Taisho, Sesshoumaru vislumbra la casa de ese medico…

 **Sesshoumaru: (** Mirando la casa) Totosai…

Agito más las riendas y se dirigió a donde está la casa de esa persona que puede ayudarlo en este momento que lo necesita.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Cuando las cosas son forzadas o se obtienen de mala manera... siempre se pierden mas rápido de lo que se consiguen... Mas sin embargo quienes han esperado pacientemente por y trabajan por lo que quieren... llegan sin que uno lo espere... sin sabe que quizá estés rescatando a tu otra mitad. Sesshoumaru e InuYasha se han llevado a las condesas Ukita... Hakudoshi le ha disparado a su propia hermana... Rin podrá salvarse? Kagome podrá reunirse con su hermana? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de esta Romántica historia... ¿Una Salida del Infierno?**


	3. CAPITULO 2 ¿UNA SALIDA DEL INFIERNO?

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Las canciones que usaremos en este capitulo son:**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2. ¿UNA SALIDA DEL INFIERNO?**

* * *

InuYasha y Kagome cabalgan hacia el oeste…

 **Kagome:** A donde me llevas?

 **InuYasha:** A un lugar seguro… que hacías en la casa Ukita? Eres de la servidumbre?

 **Kagome:** No… yo soy Kagome Ukita… la hija menor de los Condes Ukita

 **InuYasha:** (Sorprendido) Eres hermana de Hakudoshi?

 **Kagome:** (Molesta) Si… soy hermana de ese mal nacido

InuYasha al escuchar las palabras de Kagome y su desprecio que llevan en su tono de voz se quedo pensativo…

 **InuYasha:** En casa conversaremos con más calma ("Porque le diría a mi hermano que… toda su familia había muerto?")

* * *

InuYasha cabalga hacia su hacienda, Sesshoumaru llega a una casa un tanto humilde de madera, toma en sus brazos a Rin y se acercan a la puerta donde el con su pie la abre…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Totosai… Totosai!

Un anciano peinado de coleta, vestido con una camisa de color crema y un pantalón color café aparece…

 **Totosai:** Porque pateas mi puerta?… que manera de entrar es esa?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Seriamente) Déjate de sandeces… necesito que revises a alguien

 **Totosai:** Haber… acuéstala en la cama

Sesshoumaru acuesta a Rin en la cama de él, Totosai se acerca y le ve su costado izquierdo de la chica…

 **Totosai:** Esta herida

 **Sesshoumaru:** Fue por una bala

Totosai reviso la herida para ver si tenía la bala dentro de su cuerpo…

 **Totosai:** Gracias al cielo… es solo un rozón

 **Sesshoumaru:** Estas seguro?... esta sangrando mucho

 **Totosai:** Supongo que es porque… la traías en el caballo… eso hizo que sangrara más de la cuenta

 **Sesshoumaru:** Cúrala entonces

 **Totosai:** Me temo que no es así de sencillo

Sesshoumaru lo tomo de la camisa…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Comenzando a molestarse) De que estas hablando viejo decrepito?

 **Totosai:** (Un poco nervioso) Este… debemos curarla en un lugar donde… Jejeje se quede todo el tiempo de su recuperación… o la dejaras aquí?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Iremos a mi hacienda… haz algo para que no se desangre

 **Totosai:** Muy bien

Totosai preparo sepa Dios que y lo unto en un trapo, se lo dio a Sesshoumaru…

 **Totosai:** Poncela en la herida… y vámonos a la hacienda

 **Sesshoumaru:** Muy bien

* * *

Así lo hizo y la cargo para llevársela, subieron a los caballos y comenzaron a andar…

 **Totosai:** No hay que galopar… eso puede hacer que pierda más sangre

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esta bien… ya solo son 20 minutos para la hacienda

Totosai: Por cierto… quien es la chica?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola) No lo sé… mi hermano y yo fuimos a la hacienda Ukita… esta fue atacada por bandidos… uno intentaba llevársela a ella…

 **Totosai:** (Pensativo) Ahora entiendo el parecido

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Extrañado) Parecido?... con quién?

 **Totosai:** Que muchacho tan más tonto… la mujer que llevas entre tus brazos… es una Ukita… es hija de Naraku Ukita… se rumoreaba que una de sus hijas se parece mucho a él… mientras que otra se parecía a su esposa

 **Sesshoumaru:** Espera vejestorio… quieres decir que ella…

 **Totosai:** Si… la chica que llevas es una Ukita

 **Sesshoumaru:** Hakudoshi me dijo que toda su familia había muerto

 **Totosai:** Se rumorean cosas muy feas de ese jovencito… y…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (¬¬) Se ve que te gusta el chisme verdad?

 **Totosai:** Quiere saber o no?... a lo mejor se metió en problemas por traerse a esa joven con usted

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que quieres decir?

 **Totosai:** Hakudoshi es muy receloso con sus hermanas… la gente rumorea que… quiere venderlas al mejor postor… y otros que… bueno… sea lo que sea… usted ya la trajo solo… esperemos que… no haya problemas

Sesshoumaru miro hacia enfrente y después miro a Rin quien sigue inconsciente cuando…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 **Hakudoshi:** (Enojado) No te lleves a Rin maldito!

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

 **Totosai:** (Despertando a Sesshoumaru de sus pensamientos) Solo esperemos que… todo salga bien mi señor

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada…

 **Sesshoumaru:** ("No importa lo que pase… te cuidare")

InuYasha y Kagome llegaron a la hacienda ya que tomaron el atajo, el bajo primero del caballo y después ayudo a bajar a Kagome, en la entrada un hombre un poco gordito ya un poco anciano pero con fuerza y espíritu salió a recibirlos…

-Amo InuYasha

 **InuYasha:** (Mirándolo) Mioga… no ha llegado mi hermano?

 **Mioga:** No amo… salió esta mañana con usted… que paso?

 **InuYasha:** Es un poco largo… (Tomando la mano de Kagome) Vamos… te daré una habitación para que descanses

 **Kagome:** (A punto de llorar) No podré descansar… (Enojándose) mi hermana no sé dónde está… tú me prometiste que…

Cuando a lo lejos ven a Sesshoumaru con Totosai…

 **InuYasha:** (Sonriendo) Hermano

InuYasha y Mioga se acercaron a él, Kagome iba detrás de ellos cuando…

 **Kagome:** (Asustada) Rin!

Corrió hacia Sesshoumaru…

 **Kagome:** Rin… que le ocurrió?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y tu quién eres?

 **InuYasha:** Ella es… Kagome Ukita… la hija menor de los condes Ukita

 **Kagome:** Que le pasa a mi hermana?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Una… bala le rozo

 **Kagome:** (Asustada) Una bala?... pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Una bala… disparada por tu hermano

Kagome al escuchar se quedó fría… pero después se enojó…

 **Kagome:** Maldito mal nacido… lo matare yo misma!

 **InuYasha:** (Deteniéndola) Espera que haces?

 **Kagome:** Suéltame!

 **Mioga:** Señorita cálmese… primero es la salud de su hermana

Sesshoumaru y Totosai bajaron de sus caballos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mioga… lleva los caballos al establo

 **Mioga:** Si amo

Mioga se llevó los caballos y los demás entraron a la casa Taisho que es muy elegante, Sesshoumaru subió las escaleras con Rin en brazos, Kagome va a su lado, cuando llegan a una habitación la cama es estilo colonial con un edredón blanco, Sesshoumaru la deja sobre la cama…

 **Totosai:** Salgan todos… voy a curarla… esperen en la sala

 **Kagome:** (Preocupada) Hermanita

 **InuYasha:** (Abrazándola) Tranquila… estará bien… vamos abajo

* * *

Los tres salieron de la habitación dejando a Totosai curando a Rin, cuando llegaron a la sala que es muy fina, los asientos son acojinados, con un forro de terciopelo color rojo y las patas de los sillones y los marcos son de madera muy fina, se sentaron…

 **InuYasha:** Kagome… dime… porque odias tanto a tu hermano?

 **Kagome:** Ese maldito bastardo… no merece ser llamado hermano de nosotras

 **Sesshoumaru:** No pensé que ustedes vivían… él me había dicho que… toda su familia había muerto

 **InuYasha:** Así es… vino aquí a pedirnos ayuda económica por que… le habían robado todo

Kagome comenzó reírse de manera burlona…

 **Kagome:** Toda… toda la fortuna de los Ukita… cuando mis padres murieron… paso a manos de mi hermano por ser el primogénito… después… comenzó a derrocharlo todo en… bebida… juego… y mujeres… hasta que se agotó… tuvimos que despedir a los empleados… no teníamos nada… no podíamos pagarles… vendimos ganado… muchas cosas para poder sobrevivir… a escondidas de mi hermano… ya que… si sabía que teníamos dinero… nos los quitaría

InuYasha y Sesshoumaru estaban impactados al escuchar lo que Kagome les contaba… los rumores se quedaban cortos a lo que ella les contaba en este momento…

 **InuYasha:** No puedo creerlo

 **Kagome:** (Irónicamente y tragándose sus lágrimas) Quien creería que… el Conde Hakudoshi Ukita… es un… bastardo

 **Sesshoumaru:** No pueden regresar a esa casa…

 **Kagome:** De todas maneras, pensábamos escapar… antes de que… (Llorando) El muy maldito la ha dañado… maldito… a su propia hermana

Kagome comenzó a llorar, InuYasha le acaricia la espalda para consolarla…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Un bandido… quería llevarse a tu hermana… yo le dije que no disparara, pero…

 **Kagome:** Si un bandido intento llevársela… Hakudoshi… es seguro que… quisiera matarla

InuYasha: (Sorprendido) Tu hermano quisiera matarla?

 **Kagome:** Si… si no es de él… no será de nadie

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Frunciendo el ceño) Que estás diciendo?

 **Kagome:** Mi hermano… desde que… mis padres murieron… ha intentado… abusar de mi hermana… dice que la hará su mujer… y a mi… me matara… ella jamás ha dejado que la toque… ambas nos defendemos… no podemos regresar… Mi hermano abusara de Rin y nos matara a las 2

Sesshoumaru e InuYasha estaban sorprendidos pero… también enojados e indignados con el comportamiento de Hakudoshi…

 **InuYasha:** Se quedarán aquí

 **Kagome:** No… no podemos… les agradecemos su ayuda, pero… no podemos

 **Sesshoumaru:** No tienen a donde ir… además… Hakudoshi puede encontrarlas

 **Kagome:** Nos cambiaremos el nombre… Rin y Kagome Ukita han dejado de existir… pondremos un negocio y nos iremos

 **InuYasha:** No tienen dinero… ni pertenencias…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tu hermana tendrá que estar en reposo

 **Kagome:** Pero…

Totosai bajaba las escaleras cuando…

 **Totosai:** Es verdad… la señorita necesita descansar

Todos se acercan a él…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Como esta?

 **Totosai:** La herida no es de mucho cuidado… pero perdió sangre así que estará débil

 **Kagome:** No le entro la bala?

 **Totosai:** Solo fue un rozón

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ya despertó?

 **Totosai:** Si… pregunto por su hermana… le dije que está bien y aquí

 **Kagome:** Puedo verla?

 **Totosai:** Si… solo no dejes que se levante

 **Kagome:** Muy bien

Subió las escaleras para ir a ver a su hermana, Totosai bajo y se fue con los hermanos Taisho al despacho, InuYasha sirvió Ron a todos y les dio sus copas…

 **InuYasha:** En verdad está bien Totosai?

 **Totosai:** (Dando un sorbo a su copa) Si… no hubo necesidad de suturación… como dije… sangro mucho por el movimiento del caballo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Necesitara reposo?

 **Totosai:** Si… por la sangre que perdió… además… recibió golpes… necesita descansar

 **Sesshoumaru:** Totosai… quiero que esto se mantenga en secreto… no quiero que nadie sepa que las hermanas Ukita están en la hacienda Taisho te quedo claro?

 **InuYasha:** Ellas necesitan protección y nos haremos cargo de ellas

 **Totosai:** Jovencitos… esto les traerá problemas… no pueden…

 **InuYasha:** (Seriamente) Ya lo hemos decidido… ni una palabra a nadie

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si hablas… te mataremos

Totosai los miro y sonrió, bebió más ron…

 **Totosai:** Se nota que… Son hijos del buen InuTaisho…

Sesshoumaru e InuYasha lo miraron…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Contamos contigo

 **Totosai:** Esta bien… nadie sabrá nada

* * *

Mientras en la habitación donde esta Rin descansando, Kagome está sentada a su lado…

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo) Me asustaste… (Tomándola de su mano) Fuiste muy valiente

 **Rin:** (Débilmente) Pensé… que… no te vería mas

 **Kagome:** Pero eso no paso… salimos bien

 **Rin:** Si… tuve miedo por ti… como fue que…

 **Kagome:** El Joven InuYasha… me encontró… y me saco… gracias a él… estoy viva y a ti… que me escondiste

 **Rin:** Que bien… donde… dónde estamos?

 **Kagome:** En la hacienda Taisho hermanita

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Como?... pero…

 **Kagome:** Ya te contare después… solo que…

 **Rin:** Kagome… un… un hombre… me ayudo… donde…

 **Kagome:** Ese hombre se es el hermano de InuYasha… está aquí… después le darás las gracias…

 **Rin:** Hakudoshi… no me ayudo

 **Kagome:** Debes descansar… y tratar de olvidar a ese imbécil…

 **Rin:** Pudimos escapar de él… ahora… debemos escondernos

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo) Descuida… ahora descansa… ya tengo un escondite

 **Rin:** Donde?

 **Kagome:** Ya te diré… ahora duerme hermanita

* * *

Kagome durmió a Rin, mientras tanto en la hacienda Ukita, Koga y Hakudoshi están muy molestos…

 **Koga:** Malditos bandidos

 **Hakudoshi:** Llegaron en el peor momento…

 **Koga:** Todo apunta a que vinieron por tus hermanas

 **Hakudoshi:** Mate a Rin… el idiota de Sesshoumaru se la llevo

 **Koga:** Estas seguro que mataste a Rin?

 **Hakudoshi:** Claro… dispare y uno de los bandidos la puso de escudo, cayó al suelo… la mate… bueno… no importa

 **Koga:** Oye idiota… se llevaron a Kagome… y pague por ella

 **Hakudoshi:** No vi que se la llevaran

 **Koga:** Yo si… un imbécil…

 **Hakudoshi:** Mira… buscaremos a Kagome por cielo mar y tierra…

 **Koga:** Que hacia uno de los Taisho aquí?

 **Hakudoshi:** No lo sé… se suponía que yo lo iría a ver… no se a que vino

 **Koga:** Fue al que le pediste prestado?

 **Hakudoshi:** Si… pero… no se… no creo que me preste ahora

 **Koga:** El contrabando deja buen dinero… podríamos echar mano de nuestros amigos que se dedican a ellos… usaremos el dinero que te di por Kagome

 **Hakudoshi:** No que quieres encontrar a mi hermana?

 **Koga:** Claro que si… pero no pude ver quien se la llevo… además… si nos metemos al contrabando… podemos encontrarla

 **Hakudoshi:** No suena mal…

 **Koga:** Yo no creo que Rin este muerta

 **Hakudoshi:** Pero si yo…

 **Koga:** Ya lo averiguaremos… por el momento… dejemos este asunto… pero… cuando estemos bien en el contrabando… averiguaremos donde esta Kagome… y si Rin… realmente está muerta

 **Hakudoshi:** Esta bien… hagámosle así… además… si Rin está viva… recordará que… ella siempre será para mí

 **Koga:** Kagome es mía… y nadie podrá cambiarlo

Hakudoshi y Koga sonrieron malévolamente…

 **Hakudoshi:** Vallamos a ver a los contrabandistas…

 **Koga:** En un santiamén… volverás a ser rico… y pondrás en alto tu título de Conde

 **Hakudoshi:** Y también… podremos recuperar a Rin y a Kagome… claro si es que Santa Rin esta con vida

 **Koga:** En caso de que no… dime… fue intencional eso de dispararle a tu hermana?

 **Hakudoshi:** Si… si está muerta debe agradecerme que salvara su honor… además… dispare porque… si Rin no era mía… no sería de nadie

 **Koga:** Estas obsesionado con ella no es así?

 **Hakudoshi:** Solo yo… haría gemir a Rin de placer… nadie más… pero… si mi hermanita está muerta… se fue santa… siempre la recordare como… Santa Rin… la virgen no fue mía

 **Koga:** Porque la mataste

 **Hakudoshi:** Prefiero que haya muerto por mi… a que cualquier idiota la tenga para él y la haga su mujer

* * *

En la mansión Taisho, Kagome dejo dormida a su hermana, Totosai ya se había ido a su casa, Kagome bajo para buscar a los hermanos Taisho…

 **Kagome:** Donde estarán?

Vio que en una habitación salía luz, lentamente se acercó y llego al despacho de la casa. InuYasha la vio…

 **InuYasha:** Kagome… como está tu hermana?

 **Kagome:** Mejor… esta descansado… gracias por todo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te reitero que no deben irse

Kagome miro hacia el suelo, después alzo su cara y los miro decididamente…

 **Kagome:** En verdad nos aceptan aquí?

 **InuYasha:** Claro… por eso te decimos que no se vallan

 **Kagome:** Nos quedaremos… pero… quiero pedirles un favor muy grande

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que es?

 **Kagome:** Quiero… que Hakudoshi crea que hemos muerto… no quiero que sepa que estamos aquí

 **InuYasha:** Eso le dijimos a Totosai

 **Kagome:** Es de confianza?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… era amigo de nuestro padre

 **InuYasha:** Nuestras familias eran amigas… tu padre conocía al nuestro… por eso… nos haremos cargo de ustedes

 **Kagome:** No estaremos de a gratis… podemos trabajar…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Nadie les pide eso… no queremos que…

 **Kagome:** Mi hermana no aceptara que nos quedemos sin hacer nada… por muy amigas que sean nuestras familias… somos extraños entre nosotros… así que… haremos lo que podamos

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si eso las hace feliz… está bien… pero…

 **InuYasha:** No necesitamos servidumbre

 **Kagome:** Pero…

 **InuYasha:** Solo con su compañía nos basta… si nos acompañan… nosotros les daremos protección

Kagome los miro fijamente…

 **Kagome:** Más les vale que no sea para cosas pervertidas porque…

 **InuYasha:** Claro que no… no somos así… solo… amigos… como hermanos

 **Kagome:** Siendo así… puedo confiar en sus palabras de caballeros?

 **InuYasha:** Si… claro que si

Sesshoumaru no decía nada ya que él no tenía por qué jurar pero para no incomodar a la chica…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tienes nuestra palabra de caballeros que no les haremos nada

 **Kagome:** Esta bien… confió en ustedes

 **InuYasha:** Ya es de noche… y debes estar cansada… vamos a que descanses

 **Kagome:** Me quedare en la habitación de mi hermana

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tendrás la tuya… además… tu hermana…

 **Kagome:** Rin… se llama Rin

 **Sesshoumaru:** Bueno… Rin debe descansar sin incomodidad… no crees?

 **Kagome:** Muy bien… por cierto… como te llamas?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Soy Sesshoumaru… y él es InuYasha

 **Kagome:** Yo soy Kagome… a tu hermano ya lo conocía y mi hermana es Rin

 **InuYasha:** Esperemos que nos llevemos bien

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo) Así será… no somos malas chicas

 **InuYasha:** Vamos a tu habitación

* * *

Ambos salieron del despacho, Sesshoumaru se quedó y volteo detrás de él donde hay un enorme ventanal. Miro el cielo nocturno que es estrellado y con la luna creciente cuando siente una presencia detrás de él…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Justamente estaba pensando en llamarte

-En que me necesita amo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Jaken… tienes la información que te pedí?

 **Jaken:** Si amo… la tengo

Sesshoumaru volteo y se topó con un hombre de estatura alta, cuerpo muy delgado y su rostro parecía el de un sapo…

 **Jaken:** (Dándole unos papeles) Aquí están…

Sesshoumaru abrió el sobre amarillo donde venía lo que había solicitado, en su escritorio cayo un dibujo de Rin, Sesshoumaru la tomo…

 **Jaken:** Ella es Rin Ukita

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lo se… pero…

 **Jaken:** El joven Hakudoshi llevo a su familia a la quiebra… y una mujer que trabajo en la hacienda Ukita… me dijo que… una vez… Hakudoshi… intento abusar de su propia hermana… que tiene una obsesión enfermiza por ella

 **Sesshoumaru:** Jaken… tengo a Rin Ukita conmigo

 **Jaken:** (Sorprendido) Como dijo amo?

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Las salidas se nos presentan de manera muy inesperadas, en lugares y con personas inesperadas... muchas veces son salidas falsas, pero ahora es la salida mas segura que pueden tomar las condesas Ukita para protegerse de su hermano quien a su vez ha decidido dejarlas por la paz por el momento... Como sera la vida de las condesas Ukita a lado de los imponente hermanos Taisho? que mas información tiene Jaken prepara para Sesshoumaru? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de esta Romántica historia... El comienzo de una nueva vida**


	4. CAPITULO 3 EL COMIENZO DE UNA NUEVA VID

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Las canciones que usaremos en este capitulo son:**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3. EL COMIENZO DE UNA NUEVA VIDA.**

* * *

Jaken y Sesshoumaru conversan…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin Ukita está conmigo… en la hacienda Taisho

 **Jaken:** (Sorprendido) Pero… amo… eso es una locura…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Jaken… su mismo hermano le disparó

 **Jaken:** Le disparo amo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándolo a los ojos) Te lo explicare…

* * *

InuYasha y Kagome suben las escaleras para llevar a la chica a su habitación para que descansara…

 **InuYasha:** (Amablemente) Espero estén cómodas con nosotros

 **Kagome:** (Tratando de sonreír) Si… se los agradecemos

InuYasha se percató de que en Kagome la sonrisa no era de muchas ganas de sonreír, la miro tiernamente…

 **InuYasha:** Ya no tendrás nada de qué preocuparte… todo estará bien

 **Kagome:** Es que… no sabe lo difícil que fue todo esto… además… si se enteran que… hemos dejado las tierras del Este…

 **InuYasha:** Que hay con eso?

 **Kagome:** Veras… es que… nosotras somos hijas de los condes Ukita… se suponía que mi hermano… debía seguir con la voluntad… de mis padres… que era casarnos con… unos condes… no sabemos exactamente con quieres… y si se rompía el pacto del compromiso… que mi hermana o yo… no lo cumpliéramos… tendrían el derecho de matarnos… por haber ensuciado el honor de esa familia

 **InuYasha:** Pero… las comprometieron?... con quién?...

 **Kagome:** No lo sé… pero mi hermano… tenía la intención de… hacer suya a mi hermana… si una de nosotras no resultara… inmaculada… también nos matarían

 **InuYasha:** Tu hermano sería tan maldito para hacer eso?

 **Kagome:** Hakudoshi no ama a nadie… solo al dinero y al placer físico… es un maldito loco

 **InuYasha:** Como te lo dijimos… nadie sabrá que están con nosotros… absolutamente nadie… (Tomándola de las manos) te lo juro… vamos a proteger a tu hermana y a ti

 **Kagome:** Les prometo que no seremos ninguna molestia… y no estaremos aquí de a gratis…

 **InuYasha:** (Sonriendo) Todo estará bien… anda vamos

InuYasha le dio una habitación a lado de la de su hermana, abrió la puerta…

 **InuYasha:** Esta será tu habitación… descansa… a lado está la de tu hermana… por si quieres visitarla

 **Kagome:** Se lo agradezco mucho

 **InuYasha:** Descansa… (Haciendo una reverencia y besando la mano de Kagome) Hasta mañana Señorita Ukita

 **Kagome:** (Sonrojada) Has… Hasta mañana… Joven InuYasha

InuYasha cerró la puerta, la habitación de Kagome es con una cama matrimonial del mismo estilo colonial que la de Rin, tiene su tocador con un espejo ovalado y su banco redondo, un gran closet, y su baño…

 **Kagome:** Esto… (Mirando el lugar) Me recuerda un poco a casa

* * *

Mientras tanto en el despacho de la casa, Sesshoumaru le había contado todo a Jaken lo que había pasado en la hacienda Ukita el día de hoy…

 **Jaken:** No puedo creer que… bueno… si lo creo… por lo que investigue… era de esperarse… además… se dice que… el Joven Hakudoshi tiene muchos enemigos… por deudas de dinero… por que ha deshonrado a sus mujeres… y por tratos sucios

Sesshoumaru: Así es… además… Kagome Ukita quien también está aquí… y nos dijo que… Hakudoshi intentaba abusar de su hermana Rin

 **Jaken:** Si amo… pero… tal vez fue un error que se trajeran a esas chicas… esas chicas… si abandonaban sus tierras… morirán

 **Sesshoumaru:** Como dices?

InuYasha llego al despacho…

 **InuYasha:** Es verdad… ellas morirán si saben que están aquí

InuYasha les contó lo que Kagome les había dicho…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Los Ukita están llenos de problemas

 **Jaken:** Problemas causados por Hakudoshi

 **InuYasha:** Lo único que podemos hacer… es tenerlas seguras aquí

 **Jaken:** Amo… que instrucciones me dará?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ve a descansar… pensare y mañana te diré

 **Jaken:** (Haciendo una reverencia) Si amo

Salió del despacho y se fue a su recamara con la servidumbre…

 **InuYasha:** (Mirando a su hermano) Hakudoshi es un loco

 **Sesshoumaru:** Nadie debe saber que… ellas están aquí

 **InuYasha:** Hermano… tu eres muy desconfiado… dime la verdadera razón por la que aceptaste que se quedaran aquí?

Sesshoumaru le dio la espalda a su hermano y miro a la ventana, InuYasha se refleja en el cristal…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Quieres saberlo?

 **InuYasha:** (Curiosamente y sonriendo levemente) Es que en verdad me dejas sorprendido

Sesshoumaru volteo para ver a su hermano…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Hermano… ambos deseamos algo

 **InuYasha:** Entiendo… se a lo que te refieres

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y tal vez… podamos hallarlo

 **InuYasha:** En esas chicas… puede que si… solo que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Debemos ser muy discretos

 **InuYasha:** Muy bien hermano…

Sesshoumaru le dio la espalda a su hermano de nuevo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es hora de irnos a descansar… ya es algo noche

 **InuYasha:** Esta bien… buenas noches hermano

 **Sesshoumaru:** Buenas noches

* * *

InuYasha salió del despacho y se fue a su habitación. Rin está dormida en su habitación, la chica comienza a sudar, mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro…

 **Rin:** (Delirando) No… no… déjame… suéltame… no…

* * *

 **SUEÑO**

Rin está en su habitación vestida con su camisón, la chica camina hacia atrás ya que alguien se acerca a ella, Rin choca con la pared y pone sus manos en la pared, mira al frente con susto.

Unas manos se ponen en los hombros de ella, Rin cierra sus ojos y voltea su rostro en otra dirección, cerca de ella puede sentir el aliento a cerveza de la persona que está frente a ella quien se acerca para besarla, Rin le da un empujón…

 **Rin:** (Desesperada) No me toques Hakudoshi!

 **FIN DEL SUEÑO**

* * *

Rin despierta agitada cuando se levanta y unos brazos la esperan y la abrazan. Está asustada por su sueño y desconcertada por quien la está abrazando en este momento, el abrazo es protector y así estuvo unos instantes cuando se separan, ella ve los ojos dorados que la salvaron ese mismo día…

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Usted es…

Sesshoumaru es quien fue a verla a su habitación…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Preocupado) Está usted bien?... creo que tuvo una pesadilla

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Este…

Se percata de que solo tiene su corsete puesto dejando a la vista la mitad de su busto, apenada se tapa con una sábana…

Rin: (Sonrojada) Cielos…

Sesshoumaru la mira…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Perdone que entrara así en su habitación… pero… necesitaba saber cómo estaba

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Este… me… me siento bien… solo que…

De pronto le da un dolor en su costado izquierdo donde tiene su herida y hace una mueca de dolor, Sesshoumaru la toma de sus brazos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Se siente bien?

 **Rin:** (Con una ligera mueca de dolor) Si… no se preocupe

Sesshoumaru acostó lentamente a Rin en la cama de nuevo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** De ahora en adelante… se quedará a vivir con nosotros señorita Ukita?

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Como dice?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Están en peligro señorita… usted y su hermana

 **Rin:** Peligro?… pero… como?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ya hablaremos con más calma mañana… descanse… además… su herida… no es muy seria, pero debe cuidarse

La toma de su mano y la besa delicadamente, Rin se sonroja al extremo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Buenas noches… Señorita Ukita

Se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la puerta, la abre y sale de la habitación, Rin lo ve marcharse, cuando lentamente se acuesta sobre su lado derecho y se aferra a las sabanas y al edredón…

 **Rin:** (Llorando) Gracias a Dios… gracias a dios

Lloraba de felicidad… por una noche, ella y su hermana no sufrirían la angustia y el terror de que Hakudoshi pudiera llegar en cualquier momento a molestarlas, sentía como si un peso de encima se le hubiera quitado, como si pudiera por solo esa noche dormir pacíficamente y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Sesshoumaru desde afuera escuchaba llorar a Rin ya que estaba recargado en la puerta de espaldas…

 **Sesshoumaru:** ("Llorara de… tristeza… de miedo… o de alivio?")

* * *

Decidió irse a su habitación a dormir, ese día había sido muy pesado para todos. A la mañana siguiente Kagome abrió los ojos lentamente ya que el sol entraba entre las cortinas blancas, cuando ve a una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos que parecen 2 pedazos de cielo frente a ella…

 **Kagome:** (Extrañada) Quien eres tú?

 **Chica:** (Amablemente) Buenos días… me llamo Aiko… y seré doncella de usted y de la señorita Rin

 **Kagome:** Doncella?

 **Aiko:** Si… el joven Sesshoumaru e InuYasha me dijeron que me pusiera al servicio de ustedes ya que se quedarían con nosotros

 **Kagome:** En verdad?… (Sonriendo) Muchas gracias

 **Aiko:** El joven InuYasha le manda un regalo

 **Kagome:** Regalo?

Aiko saco de una caja un hermoso vestido color verde botella, con un delicado moño color blanco en la parte del escote, con mangas ligeramente aglobadas, Kagome al verlo de salto se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a Aiko…

 **Kagome:** (Agarrando el vestido) Es mío?

 **Aiko:** Si… el joven InuYasha lo compro esta mañana muy temprano para usted

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo) Es tan bonito

 **Aiko:** Se lo ayudo a poner señorita

 **Kagome:** (Volteándose para que le ayude) Si… ayúdame por favor

Antes de vestirse Kagome se metió a bañar, cuando termino Aiko le ayudo a ponerse su corsete y después su hermoso vestido nuevo, Aiko la peino de una media coleta con un listo blanco, Kagome se vio al espejo…

 **Kagome:** (Feliz) Está muy bonito

 **Aiko:** (Sonriendo) Se le ve muy bien señorita

 **Kagome:** Vamos a despertar a mi hermana… además debemos ver como esta su herida

 **Aiko:** Si mi niña… además… el desayuno pronto se servirá

 **Kagome:** Apurémonos entonces

* * *

Aiko y Kagome salieron de la habitación de la última para ver a Rin, cuando entraron Kagome se sentó lentamente en la cama de su hermana…

 **Kagome:** (Acariciando la mejilla de Rin) Hermanita… Rin… (Sonriendo) Despierta dormilona

Lentamente abrió sus ojos y vio a su querida hermana…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Kagome… mi querida Kagome!

Se sentó sobre la cama y abrazo a su hermana…

 **Rin:** Temí tanto que pudiera pasarte algo

 **Kagome:** Pero nada me paso hermanita… estoy bien

Rin miro a su hermana…

 **Rin:** Kagome… de donde sacaste ese vestido?

 **Kagome:** Verdad que es lindo? Me lo regalaron…

 **Rin:** Quien?

 **Kagome:** Uno de los jóvenes de esta casa… donde nos quedaremos

 **Rin:** Kagome… no podemos… nosotras tenemos nuestra casa… además… dijimos que nos iríamos para ser independientes

 **Kagome:** Hermana… Hakudoshi nos ha de estar buscando… si nos vamos… nos encontrara fácilmente y nos obligara a regresar a su lado… además… recuerda que… si se enteran que nos hemos escapado… las familias de con quienes nos comprometieron

 **Rin:** Pero Kagome…

 **Kagome:** Estamos más seguras aquí… además… los dueños de esta hacienda fueron quienes nos salvaron ayer… Rin… piénsalo… si nos vamos… nos mataran… ya sea Hakudoshi u otras personas

Rin se quedó pensando…

 **Kagome:** Además… tienes una herida que debe sanar

Rin se tomó su lado izquierdo…

 **Rin:** Solo… solo será un tiempo… de acuerdo?

 **Kagome:** Muy bien

De pronto Aiko se acercó a ellas…

 **Aiko:** (Sonriendo) El baño está listo niña Rin

 **Rin:** Gracias… quién eres?

 **Aiko:** Soy su doncella y de su hermana… me llamo Aiko

 **Rin:** Mucho gusto… yo soy Rin…

 **Aiko:** Es hora de que se bañe señorita… y de cambiarle los vendajes

 **Rin:** Esta bien

Kagome y Aiko ayudaron a Rin a levantarse de la cama, la desvistieron y Aiko la ayudo a bañarse, cuando terminaron antes de ponerle el corsete le cambiaron las vendas por unas limpias y le puso el corsete sin lastimarla, Kagome estaba sentada en la cama mirando a su hermana, Aiko termino de ponerle el corsete…

 **Aiko:** Muy bien mi niña… ahora solo falta su vestido

 **Rin:** Solo tengo uno y es el de ayer

 **Aiko:** No mi niña… tengo algo para usted

 **Rin:** Que es?

Aiko fue por otra caja y la abrió dejando al descubierto un vestido color azul cielo, con holanes al final de la falda color blanco, mangas un poco aglobadas y un moño en la parte de atrás color blanco…

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Cielo Santo

 **Kagome:** Esta precioso

 **Aiko:** Se lo envía el Joven Sesshoumaru… espera sea de su agrado

 **Rin:** El Joven Sesshoumaru?

En eso Rin…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Sesshoumaru la toma de su mano y la besa delicadamente, Rin se sonroja al extremo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Buenas noches… Señorita Ukita

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Rin al recordar aquella mirada dorada que la ha salvado y que anoche la había tratado con delicadeza se sonrojo…

 **Kagome:** (Pícaramente) Y eso que aún no lo conoces… y ya te estás sonrojada… deja que lo veas… es muy buen mozo

 **Rin:** (Apenada) Kagome… no digas esas cosas

 **Kagome:** Es la verdad… pero… para mi es más guapo el Joven InuYasha

 **Rin:** (Seriamente) Kagome

Aiko sonreía por los comentarios de Kagome…

 **Aiko:** (Cubriendo su boca para aguantarse la risa) Niña Kagome… es usted muy cómica

 **Kagome:** (Con inocencia) Verdad que sí?... yo soy un amor

 **Rin:** Aiko… no le des cuerda… esta niña solo necesita un poco de confianza para perder la compostura

 **Aiko:** Niña Rin… es hora de que la vista… venga

Aiko le puso el vestido a Rin, el vestido le quedaba perfecto, le puso los zapatos que son del mismo color de su vestido y la peino de coleta entera dejando que las ondas de su cabello cayeran delicadamente, Rin se miró al espejo…

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Dios… mío

 **Kagome:** Estas muy bonita hermanita

 **Aiko:** Le quedo perfecto señorita

 **Rin:** Es hermoso… tenemos que dar las gracias

 **Aiko:** Es hora del desayuno… vamos señoritas

* * *

Rin y Kagome se tomaron de las manos y salieron detrás de Aiko para ir al comedor, Sesshoumaru e InuYasha están en el comedor tomando un poco de coñac en una copa, Sesshoumaru esta vestido con un traje color azul marino e InuYasha con uno color verde, sus botas negras de ambos impecables como siempre y su cabello perfectamente bien peinado haciendo resaltar su galanura de ambos…

 **InuYasha:** (Curiosamente) Hermano… a donde fuiste tan temprano?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Serenamente) Por ahí… y tú?

 **InuYasha:** Salí a caminar un poco

Aiko abre las puertas del comedor, la mesa es para 12 personas, candelabros hermosos y pinturas costosas las sillas están forradas con cojines color vino y lo que es el respaldo y las patas de la silla son de color oro…

 **Aiko:** Mis señores… las señoritas están aquí

Sesshoumaru e InuYasha se levantan de sus asientos, Rin y Kagome entran al comedor, los hermanos Taisho al ver a sus invitadas se sorprenden de ver lo hermosas que son, ambas se acercan a ellos un poco nerviosas, Aiko los ve…

 **Kagome:** (Haciendo una reverencia frente a InuYasha) Buenos días Joven InuYasha

 **InuYasha:** (Tomando la mano de Kagome para besarla) Buen día Señorita Kagome… (Besando su mano) Que hermosa luce esta mañana

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo) Muchas gracias

Sesshoumaru mira a Rin quien también lo mira con timidez…

 **Rin:** (Haciendo una reverencia) Buen día… Joven…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomando la mano de Rin) Sesshoumaru… Sesshoumaru Taisho (Besándola) A sus órdenes Señorita Rin

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Gusto en conocerle… Joven Sesshoumaru…

 **Sesshoumaru:** El placer es mío… (Sonriendo) señorita Rin

Rin y Sesshoumaru se miran a los ojos, InuYasha y Kagome se dan cuenta de que sus hermanos están perdidos en sus miradas cuando…

 **InuYasha:** Cof cof

Rin y Sesshoumaru dejan de mirarse y ven a sus hermanos…

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo) Compórtate hermanita

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Lo siento mucho

Todos se sentaron en la mesa, Sesshoumaru miro a Aiko…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Aiko… que sirvan el desayuno

 **Aiko:** Si amo

Aiko fue a la cocina para que sirvieran el desayuno, después vario sirvientes llegaron al comedor, y sirvieron el desayuno, todos comenzaron a desayunar, todos tenían una copa de jugo de naranja, Kagome miro que InuYasha tenía otra copa más con un líquido color café…

 **Kagome:** (Curiosamente) Que es eso?

 **InuYasha** : Es coñac

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo) Puedo probarlo?

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Kagome… no digas tonterías

 **Kagome:** No creo que sepa feo… papá nos daba licor recuerdas?

 **InuYasha:** No creo que te guste… es muy fuerte

Kagome tomo la copa de coñac la bebió…

 **Kagome:** Aaaa… que feo sabe

Sesshoumaru se quería aguantar la risa, pero no pudo y se rio…

 **Rin:** (sonrojada) Kagome

 **Kagome:** Rin… esto sabe feo

 **Rin:** Es que… nosotras tomábamos jugo de uva… pero papá te decía que era licor porque siempre querías probarlo

 **InuYasha:** El licor es muy fuerte para ti

 **Kagome:** No quiero beberlo nunca más… sabe horrible

Hacia caras graciosas, Rin no pudo aguantas más y comenzó a reírse de manera tierna, Kagome al ver reír a su hermana…

 **Kagome:** (Sorprendida) Estas sonriendo… de nuevo hermanita

 **InuYasha:** Estarán muy bien aquí

Rin sonreía alegremente, Sesshoumaru la miraba fijamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** ("Es muy hermosa… y más… cuando sonríe")

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **El encuentro de dos almas nunca es una casualidad... era inevitable que pasara porque las casualidades no existen en cosas del amor... solo lo inevitable... el jugar con juramentos o pactos en nombre del amor siempre es peligroso y generalmente letal, pero cuando el amor nace como una delicada flor del campo... por mas frágil que se vea... siempre es el arma mas poderosa con la que contamos... Que les espera a las condesas Ukita a lado de los Taisho? Ellos podrán llevar acabo su plan? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de esta Romántica historia... Comenzando una Amistad**


	5. CAPITULO 4 COMENZANDO UNA AMISTAD

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Las canciones que usaremos en este capitulo son:**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4. COMENZANDO UNA AMISTAD**

* * *

Sesshoumaru ve sonreír a Rin, quien sonríe tiernamente y con mucha alegría cuando…

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo) Hermanita… hace mucho tiempo que no te veía sonreír de esa manera

Rin dejo de sonreír y miro a su hermana de manera tierna…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Es verdad… desde que papá y mamá murieron… (Melancólica) Que no sonrió

 **Kagome:** (Despectivamente) Quien va a sonreír… teniendo como hermano al idiota de Hakudoshi

 **Rin:** Kagome… cuida tu lenguaje

Kagome se sonrojo e InuYasha reía muy alegremente, Sesshoumaru solo podía ver a Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** ("Es tan tierna… su sonrisa es maravillosa… si es verdad lo que Kagome dijo… como sonreír en el infierno donde vivía?")

El desayuno fue muy tranquilo y ameno ya que poco a poco Rin y Kagome van tomando confianza en lo que será su nuevo hogar por algún tiempo, cuando el desayuno termino…

 **InuYasha:** (Levantándose de su lugar) Es una mañana hermosa… (Mirando a Kagome) Le gustaría salir a caminar Señorita Kagome?

InuYasha le sonríe a Kagome, quien se sonroja y voltea a ver a Rin, quien con una sonrisa le dice a su hermana que vaya, Kagome felizmente voltea a ver a InuYasha, él le estira la mano, ella la toma…

 **Kagome:** Será un placer

InuYasha la levanta de la mesa para después cederle el paso y ambos salen del comedor, un sirviente se acerca a Sesshoumaru…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Puedes retirar los platos

 **Sirviente:** Si mi señor

Entre 2 sirvientes comienzan a retirar los platos, cubiertos y copas de la mesa, Rin tiene la mirada en sus piernas, Sesshoumaru la mira, cuando terminan de recoger la mesa los sirvientes se retiran, Rin sigue sentada cuando ve el lugar de Sesshoumaru vació, comienza a buscar con la mirada, pero detrás de ella…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Me permite unas palabras… condesa Ukita?

Nunca en lo que lleva de vida la habían llamado Condesa, esto provoco que se sonrojara al extremo, más de lo que ya estaba…

 **Rin:** (Nerviosa) Si… si señor

Se levantó de su asiento se giró y se encontró con esos ojos dorados de extraño y místico brillo, él la mira fijamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Venga conmigo por favor

 **Rin:** Si

Sesshoumaru se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y dejo que Rin saliera primero y después el…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sígueme

 **Rin:** Si Joven

* * *

Ambos comenzaron a caminar. Mientras tanto en las tierras del norte hay otra familia de condes, es la familia Takenou, quien es representada por los 2 únicos integrantes de la familia Houjo Takenou y Camus Takenou ambos están en su despacho…

 **Houjo:** (Bebiendo coñac) Dime hermano… conoces a las condesas Ukita?

Houjo está vestido de un traje color café y Camus quien mira por la ventana trae un traje color Azul Rey…

 **Camus:** (Volteando a ver a su hermano) Solo… conocí a una… era pequeña… es con la que me casare

 **Houjo:** Valla… y como se llama?

 **Camus:** Si mal no recuerdo… Rin

 **Houjo:** Y estas seguro de quererte casar?

 **Camus:** Se lo prometimos a papá

 **Houjo:** Yo no sé… como casarte con alguien a quien no conoces?

 **Camus:** Así son las cosas y no podemos hacer nada

 **Houjo:** Camus… tú conociste a tu prometida (Sonriendo pícaramente) Te gusta?

 **Camus:** Cuando la conocí… ella tenía 7 años y yo 14

 **Houjo:** Una niña… ya veo

Camus volvió a mirar por la ventana…

 **Camus:** ("Era una niña muy hermosa… ahora de mayor… debe ser más hermosa")

 **Houjo:** En qué piensas hermano?

 **Camus:** (Despertando de sus pensamientos) En nada hermano

De pronto uno de sus sirvientes entra como desesperado al despacho…

 **Camus:** Que pasa?

 **Sirviente:** (Agitado) Mi… Señor… es… es que…

 **Houjo:** Primero toma aire y luego habla

El Sirviente se tranquilizó, miro a sus amos…

 **Sirviente:** Amo… nos ha llegado un rumor

 **Houjo:** Que rumor?

 **Sirviente:** La… La hacienda Ukita… fue asaltada por ladrones

 **Houjo:** (Sorprendido) La hacienda Ukita dices?

 **Sirviente:** Si amo… dicen que encontraron varios muertos

 **Camus:** Pero… y los Ukita?

 **Sirviente:** Nadie sabe de ellos mi señor… se rumorea que… parece que los bandidos… se llevaron a las condesas

Camus abrió los ojos muy sorprendido…

 **Houjo:** Se las llevaron?

 **Sirviente:** Eso parece… pero… también… dicen que… mataron a una

 **Camus:** (Ansioso) A quién?

 **Sirviente:** No lo sé mi señor

 **Houjo:** (Mirando a su hermano) Debemos ir al Este hermano

 **Camus:** Si… ("Rin… que no seas tú")

 **Houjo:** Ensilla los caballos en este momento… nos vamos al Este

 **Sirviente:** Si mi señor

El Sirviente sale de la oficina, Houjo mira a su hermano…

 **Houjo:** Debemos verificar si el rumor es cierto… pero si ellas se fueron con alguien (Fríamente) Las mataremos

 **Camus:** (Desconcertado) Si… por… faltar a la palabra de los condes Ukita

 **Houjo:** Y por nuestro honor

 **Camus:** Donde estaría Hakudoshi?

 **Houjo:** Tranquilo… cuando lleguemos al Este… sabremos que paso realmente

Camus asintió con la cabeza, sabía perfectamente que si las Ukita habían faltado al compromiso tendrían que matarlas, Camus ruega por que no sea así y solo puede pensar en la seguridad de Rin.

* * *

En la hacienda Taisho, InuYasha le había mostrado a Kagome toda la hacienda y mientras la recorren platican InuYasha lleva las manos por detrás y Kagome las lleva frente a ella…

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo) Ay joven… su hacienda es hermosa

 **InuYasha:** Gracias… todos nos esforzamos para que este igual que cuando… (Melancólico) vivía mi difunto padre

 **Kagome:** (Comprensivamente) Querías mucho a tu papá verdad?

 **InuYasha:** Si… su muerte fue muy dolorosa para mi hermano y para mí

 **Kagome:** Pero… tienes a tu hermano… y los momentos que viviste con tu padre

 **InuYasha:** Si… (Sonriendo) Papá nos enseñó a trabajar, a cultivar la tierra, mi hermano y yo sabemos hacer cosas del campo y otras más… no como los tantos burguesitos que abundan por aquí

Kagome entendió lo que quiso decir InuYasha…

 **Kagome:** Entiendo lo que quieres decir…

 **InuYasha:** (Arrepentido) No… quise ofenderte…

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo) No lo hace… solo que… me gustaría que mi hermano hubiera sido como ustedes

 **InuYasha:** Hakudoshi siempre fue…

 **Kagome:** A un principio no… cuando era niño… mi hermana dice que no era así… pero…

Kagome cerró sus ojos y trato de aguantarse las ganas de llorar…

 **InuYasha:** Estas bien?

 **Kagome:** Si… (Tapando su boca) disculpa

 **InuYasha:** Ven… vamos a sentarnos

InuYasha llevo a Kagome a sentarse a una banca que hay debajo de un árbol…

 **InuYasha:** Siéntate

Kagome se sentó…

 **InuYasha:** Fue un infierno vivir con tu hermano verdad?

 **Kagome:** (Tratando de no llorar) Si… pero no fue tanto como para… Rin

 **InuYasha:** A Rin?

 **Kagome:** Si… ella… es la que más ha sufrido

 **InuYasha:** Pero él quería matarte no es así?

 **Kagome:** Que cree usted que sea peor?... morir… o vivir toda una vida siendo violada por tu hermano?

InuYasha abrió los ojos…

 **InuYasha:** Enserio… eso es cierto?

 **Kagome:** Claro que lo es… mi hermano quería matarme porque yo soy un estorbo para el… por que no puede abusar de Rin

 **InuYasha:** Maldito… y vino a decirnos que…

 **Kagome:** Era de esperarse… ese mal nacido… no quiere a nadie… no tiene sentimientos por nadie… no ama a nadie…

 **InuYasha:** Kagome... dime la verdad… Hakudoshi logro abusar de Rin?

Kagome cerró sus ojos, comenzó a llorar, InuYasha le dio su pañuelo, y ella se limpió sus lágrimas, se calmó…

 **Kagome:** Una noche…

InuYasha sintió un hueco en el estómago por lo que escucharía…

 **Kagome:** Una noche… mi hermano llego ebrio… Rin y yo dormíamos en habitaciones separadas… recuerdo que estaba dormida cuando escuche gritar a mi hermana, me levante rápidamente y cuando llegue a la habitación de ella… el perro sarnoso de Hakudoshi estaba sobre mi hermana… la estaba manoseando… cuando Rin le dio en la cabeza con un reloj de plata que tenía en su mesa de lámpara, mi hermano cayo inconsciente… gracias a Dios no le paso nada a mi hermana… y desde esa noche… compartimos habitación

 **InuYasha:** Ese maldito… no sabía que fuera de esa clase de persona

 **Kagome:** Ahora conoce al… verdadero Conde Ukita

 **InuYasha:** Pero… también tú sufrías

 **Kagome:** Si… vivía con la incertidumbre de… si un día de estos me mataría… y de qué manera lo haría… él es un loco… un maldito cerdo

 **InuYasha:** (Tomando el mentón de Kagome con una de sus manos) Pero… ahora… ya no tendrás de que preocuparte… yo te protegeré de él… y de todos

La joven se sonrojo, pero sonrió tiernamente…

 **Kagome:** Le… confieso que… desde que usted me rescato… no sé por qué… pero… se me quito el miedo…

InuYasha y Kagome se miran fijamente, como si se fundieran en un momento mágico donde los hermosos ojos dorados de InuYasha hechizaran a Kagome y los ojos negros de ella envuelven a InuYasha, parece que se besaran ya que sienten una atracción muy grande cuando a lo lejos…

-aaaaaayyyyyyyyy

Kagome e InuYasha de sobresalto dejan de mirarse…

 **Kagome:** (Asustada) Alguien grito

 **InuYasha:** Viene de las caballerizas

Ambos se levantan de la banca y corren a las caballerizas, cuando entran ven que Mioga tiene encima una silla de un caballo…

 **InuYasha:** (Acercándose a él) Mioga… que paso?

 **Mioga:** (Tratando de salir) Amo… ayúdeme

InuYasha se acerca a él y lo ayuda, le quita la silla para ayudarlo a levantarse, Kagome los miraba con una sonrisa…

 **InuYasha:** Mioga… que demonios hacías?

 **Mioga:** Estaba ensillando a este caballo tonto porque tenía que ir al pueblo por unas cosas… pero (¬¬) no se dejó ensillar

 **InuYasha:** Es porque lo tratas muy mal anciano tonto

InuYasha tomo la silla y ensillo al caballo, el animalito dócilmente se dejó, Kagome miraba a InuYasha con que amor y cuidado trataba al caballo y que en realidad sabía hacer muchas cosas…

 **InuYasha:** (Terminándolo de ensillar) Listo… ya esta

 **Mioga:** (Sorprendido) Amo InuYasha es todo un genio!

 **InuYasha:** Ve al pueblo… y no tardes…

InuYasha se acercó a él y le susurró al oído…

 **InuYasha:** Llevas todo el dinero que te di?

 **Mioga:** Si amo… todo lo necesario para la señorita Kagome

 **InuYasha:** Anda vete… y que sean cosas bonitas

 **Mioga:** Si amo

InuYasha se separó de Mioga…

 **InuYasha:** Anda anciano… ve por lo que tienes que ir

 **Mioga:** (T_T) Porque me trata de esa manera?

Mioga se subió al caballo, InuYasha se dio un golpe al animal y salió corriendo velozmente…

 **Mioga:** Ya vera amo InuYasha!

Mioga iba cabalgando muy rápido, InuYasha reía, Kagome lo miraba…

 **Kagome:** ("Tiene mucha vida… sonríe muy hermoso… se ve que si sabe hacer cosas… es muy… agradable")

InuYasha dejo se sonreír y miro a Kagome quien lo miraba como si fuera una niña pequeña, con curiosidad e inocencia, él se acercó…

 **InuYasha:** Nos vamos?

 **Kagome:** Si… que tanto le…

 **InuYasha:** (Silenciándola con un dedo) Ya lo sabrás… vamos a caminar

* * *

InuYasha le ofreció su brazo a Kagome, quien muy sonrojada lo tomo, se miraron a los ojos y sonriendo comenzaron a caminar. Mientras tanto Sesshoumaru y Rin caminaban por un jardín que había detrás de la casa, Sesshoumaru iba primero y detrás de él Rin, llegaron a un jardín lleno de flores y unos árboles…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Siempre es usted muy tímida?

Rin se detuvo, Sesshoumaru también y volteo a mirarla…

 **Rin:** Es que… (Apretando sus manos) Yo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Acercándose) No tenga miedo… de ahora en adelante… estaremos juntos aquí

 **Rin:** Es que… vera usted… yo… yo…

Sesshoumaru se pone frente a ella, Rin alza su vista ya que él es muy alto y de nuevo se topa con esas pupilas doradas que la miran fijamente…

 **Rin:** Es que… hemos pasado mi hermana y yo por tantas cosas que… es un poco difícil… que…

Sesshoumaru al escucharla hablar con cierta melancolía…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 **Kagome:** Mi hermano… desde que… mis padres murieron… ha intentado… abusar de mi hermana… dice que la hará su mujer… y a mi… me matara… ella jamás ha dejado que la toque… ambas nos defendemos… no podemos regresar… Mi hermano abusara de Rin y nos matara a las 2

 **Jaken:** El joven Hakudoshi llevo a su familia a la quiebra… y una mujer que trabajo en la hacienda Ukita… me dijo que… una vez… Hakudoshi… intento abusar de su propia hermana… que tiene una obsesión enfermiza por ella

 **FIN DE FLASH BACK**

* * *

Sesshoumaru la miraba, al recordar todo lo que había escuchado también recordó cuando la fue a ver a su habitación y la abrazo a causa de que ella había tenido una pesadilla…

 **Rin:** Teníamos pensado escapar… la vida con mi hermano era muy dura… pero… nunca pensé que… saldríamos de casa de la manera en la que ocurrió

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pero… ahora estarán seguras

 **Rin:** Se lo agradezco… pero… no queremos meterlos en problemas… nos vamos a ir se lo aseguro

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… además usted…

 **Rin:** Es que… no queremos darles molestias además… nosotras… solo les causaríamos problemas

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tu hermana me ha puesto al tanto de todo… y no te preocupes… si se van estarán más en peligro… además… será lo mejor

 **Rin:** (Extrañada) Porque lo dice?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Creo que… Hakudoshi cree que moriste… no crees que estas a salvo si es así?

Rin recordó que su hermano le disparo, cerro sus ojos y le dio la espalda a Sesshoumaru, se puso sus manos en su pecho y miro al cielo, Sesshoumaru la miraba. Rin al sentir que se le quito un peso de encima sintió que las fuerzas de sus piernas se le iban cuando de pronto iba a caer de rodillas al prado.

Sesshoumaru al ver que ella iba a caer, rápidamente la sujeto, los brazos rodearon la cintura de Rin, ella estaba segura de que iba a caer, pero al sentir unos brazos protectores rodear su cintura se sorprendió, lentamente volteo detrás de ella y Sesshoumaru la miraba…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Poniendo las palmas de sus manos sobre el abdomen de Rin) Se siente bien?

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Si… gracias por sostenerme

 **Sesshoumaru:** Espero no haber lastimado su herida

 **Rin:** No se preocupe… está bien

Sesshoumaru y Rin se quedaron en silencio, solo se miraban a los ojos, él aun tenia a Rin abrazada por detrás, ella sonrojada lo miraba no podía articular palabra, solo esa mirada dorada que la ha salvado y sin razón alguna… la está haciendo perder el piso…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Señorita yo…

Rin regreso en sí y sin ser brusca rompió el abrazo…

 **Rin:** Disculpe usted… gracias por detenerme

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… no fue molestia… perdone que la abrace

 **Rin:** Descuide… no hay problema

Sesshoumaru y ella se miraron a los ojos…

 **Rin:** Sr. Taisho (Haciendo una reverencia) Le prometo que no estaremos aquí de a gratis… vamos a…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Solo nos basta con que nos hagan compañía

 **Rin:** Pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vez todo este territorio?

Rin miro que era muy grande… alejado del pueblo, solo se ve el territorio de la gran hacienda Taisho…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es muy solitario… además… nosotros… no…

Rin recordó que Kagome le había mencionado que su padre había muerto…

 **Rin:** Joven… cuando usted guste… puedo acompañarlo y… escucharlo

Sesshoumaru sonrió y comenzaron a caminar, ahora Rin va a lado de él…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Escuche que… tu hermano…

 **Rin:** Si… mi hermano… destruyo todo… nuestra casa era como la suya… así llena de vida…

 **Sesshoumaru:** InuYasha y yo… tratamos de mantenerla igual que… cuando mi difunto padre vivía

 **Rin:** Lo entiendo… mi hermana y yo queríamos eso… pero… mi hermano quedo como dueño de todo… apostó y malgasto todo

Él mira a Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vino a pedirme ayuda… diciendo que… ustedes habían muerto… y que él no tenía nada porque… unos bandidos habían saqueado la hacienda Ukita

 **Rin:** Hakudoshi… él fue el bandido y quien saqueo la hacienda… cuando los bandidos llegaron… ya no había nada que llevarse… nada de valor

Sesshoumaru la tomo de la mano, Rin sorprendida lo miro…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te equivocas… si había algo de valor

 **Rin:** Como dice?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si había algo de valor en la hacienda Ukita… y lo traje conmigo

Ella sonrojada sonrió…

 **Rin:** Que cosas dice

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Solo digo la verdad… me traje… algo muy valioso de la hacienda Ukita

 **Rin:** Como…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si lo vemos de manera fría… te robe de tu hacienda

 **Rin:** Pero… lo hizo para salvarme

Él la siguió tomando de la mano…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tengo entendido que tu estas comprometida… si rompieras el compromiso…

 **Rin:** Si… moriré… por el honor de los Ukita y de… esa familia

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vez porque no debes irte de aquí?... aquí estarás segura

 **Rin:** No siempre… podrá…

Sesshoumaru y ella se detuvieron, la tomo de los hombros…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Yo siempre te protegeré… de eso no lo dudes… aquí estarás segura

 **Rin:** Le agradezco todo lo que hace… mi hermana

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ella también será protegida… estarán a salvo

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Se lo agradezco mucho

Sesshoumaru dejo los hombros de Rin, tomo la mano derecha de la castaña y se la llevo a sus labios…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Protegeré… el tesoro que… traje conmigo de… la hacienda Ukita

Sesshoumaru la besa delicadamente y mientras lo hace la mira a los ojos, Rin lo mira tímidamente y con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

* * *

Camus y Houjo después de un viaje largo ya era el atardecer llegaron al Este y llegaron a la hacienda Ukita que la vieron totalmente descuidada y con los orificios de las balas, entraron con sus caballos y miraron que había hombres aun sacando cadáveres…

 **Houjo:** Esto fue una matanza

 **Camus:** (Mirando el lugar) Parece que… todos están muertos

Un hombre iba pasando junto a ellos…

 **Houjo:** Y los dueños de la hacienda?

 **Hombre:** No se señor…

 **Camus:** (Ansioso) Y las chicas que vivían aquí?

 **Hombre:** Mmm señor… vinieron bandidos… nadie sabe de ellas… a lo mejor se las llevaron… o… tal vez las mataron

De pronto otro hombre se acercó a ellos…

 **Hombre 2:** No… se las llevaron

 **Camus:** Como?

 **Hombre 2:** Se las llevaron al Oeste

 **Houjo:** Estas seguro?

 **Hombre 2:** Si… 2 tipos se las llevaron al Oeste

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **El sentirnos dueños del destino es como querer que el sol salga de noche... todo tiene su tiempo y su espacio... el destino llega a ser dueños de nosotros mismo... queramos escapar o quedarnos allí... el tiene la ultima palabra... nadie es dueño de ese pequeño niño que le gusta jugar con nosotros... Houjo y Camus se enteraran quien se llevo a las condesas? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de esta Romántica historia... Una Hermosa Relación de Cariño**


	6. CAPITULO 5 UNA HERMOSA RELACIÓN DE CARI

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Las canciones que usaremos en este capitulo son:**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5. UNA HERMOSA** **RELACIÓN** **DE CARIÑO**

* * *

 **Camus:** Al Oeste?

 **Hombre 2:** Si… pero… una iba muerta

 **Houjo:** Y la otra?

 **Hombre 2:** Viva… pero lo más seguro es que jamás la encuentre… los bandidos se llevan a las mujeres… y jamás… se les vuelve a ver

 **Camus:** Y el Conde Ukita?

 **Hombre 1:** Nadie lo ha visto… desde ese ayer que nadie los ha visto… tal vez fue a buscar a sus hermanas… quien sabe

 **Hombre 2:** Pues… lo dudo… porque… de él se rumoran muchas cosas

 **Houjo:** Que tipo de cosas?

 **Hombre 1:** Ahora ya no tienen importancia… los Ukita han desaparecido… y eso es todo

Los hombres siguieron levantando los cadáveres, Camus y Houjo se miraron y decidieron salir de la hacienda Ukita, sus caballos iban caminando lentamente…

 **Houjo: N** os han confirmado que una está muerta… y la otra probablemente… ya lo esta

 **Camus:** Lo que no entiendo es… porque Hakudoshi…

 **Houjo:** Hermano… el solo no hubiera podido defenderlas… como viste fueron demasiados bandidos

 **Camus:** Lo que me pregunto es donde estará él?

 **Houjo:** Solo Dios lo sabe… lo mejor será que regresarnos a casa… y olvidarnos de esta tontería

Iba a darse la vuelta para regresar a su casa cuando…

 **Camus:** Espera

 **Houjo:** (Extrañado) Que ocurre?

 **Camus:** Si fueron al Oeste… nos pueden ayudar

 **Houjo:** (Con un poco de fastidio) Insistirás?... hermano esas chicas entiéndelo bien… están muertas

 **Camus:** Yo no lo creo así… además no me dejare guiar por rumores… iré al Oeste

 **Houjo:** Y que harás?... preguntar si unos bandidos no llegaron con unas codesas?

 **Camus:** Hay alguien en el Oeste que me puede ayudar

 **Houjo:** Quien?

 **Camus:** En el Oeste… los dueños de la hacienda Taisho… ellos son los más respetados de la región… y todo les dicen

 **Houjo:** Conoces a alguien de esa familia?

 **Camus:** Si… a Sesshoumaru Taisho

 **Houjo:** Yo creo que será una pérdida de tiempo pero… vamos entonces

Camus y Houjo fueron a su casa por pertenencias ya que deberían llevar un poco de equipaje por que se quedarían a averiguar el paradero de las chicas y de Hakudoshi.

* * *

En la hacienda Taisho Sesshoumaru y Rin estaban sentados en el prado platicando…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Su hacienda es muy hermosa

 **Sesshoumaru:** Gracias

 **Rin:** (Con un poco de nostalgia) Así era la nuestra… cuando mis padres vivían

 **Sesshoumaru:** Hakudoshi todo lo derrocho… eso nos dijo su hermana

 **Rin:** Y no les mintió… eso fue lo que paso… mi… hermano derrocho todo… el trabajo de una vida de mi padre y de mis antepasados… mi hermano lo perdió en menos de un parpadeo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Cree que… Hakudoshi la esté buscando?

 **Rin** : No lo sé… pero… si cree que estoy muerta… prefiero que así lo siga creyendo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Nadie le dirá nada de que… sigue usted con vida

 **Rin:** Se lo agradezco mucho… ni en una vida podré pagarle todo lo que hace por nosotras

 **Sesshoumaru:** No me atrevería a pedirle un pago

Rin le sonrió sincera y tiernamente, Sesshoumaru levanto su mano, tenía la intención y la necesidad de acariciar el rostro de Rin pero…

 **Jaken:** Disculpe amo

Sesshoumaru bajo su mano, miro a su sirviente…

 **Sesshoumaru** : Dime

 **Jaken:** Su encargo ya lo he traído mi señor

 **Sesshoumaru:** Gracias… puedes retirarte

 **Jaken:** (Haciendo una reverencia) Si amo… con permiso

Jaken se alejó de donde están Rin y Sesshoumaru…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Llamare a Totosai… necesito saber cómo está su herida

 **Rin:** Esta mejor… me duele solo un poco… por lo menos hoy que me cambiaron los vendajes… ya no sangro

 **Sesshoumaru:** Están contentas con su doncella?

 **Rin:** Si… es una chica muy amable… en verdad le agradezco todo lo que hace

 **Sesshoumaru:** Me traje… el tesoro más valioso del Este… y debo cuidarlo y procurarlo como tal

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Me… adula demasiado

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es la verdad señorita

Se levantó del prado, Rin iba a hacer lo mismo, pero frente a ella la mano de Sesshoumaru apareció como símbolo de ayudarla a levantarse, ella lo miro a los ojos y él le sonrió amablemente. Rin con delicadeza le dio su mano, Sesshoumaru la tomo y la ayudo a levantarse…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vamos a la casa… debe descansar… además… el medico vendrá a revisarla

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Gracias

Sesshoumaru le ofreció su brazo a Rin, ella muy sonrojada lo tomo y comenzaron a caminar con una sonrisa en sus labios de ambos.

* * *

Kagome e InuYasha llegan a la casa, entran y se sientan en el recibidor que tiene sofás con los cojines de color rojo; la parte de las patas y respaldo de color plateado, se sentaron…

 **Kagome:** Uff que calor hace

 **InuYasha:** Desea algo de beber?

 **Kagome:** Si… gracias

InuYasha mando llamar a un sirviente y le pidió que le trajeran una jarra de agua de frutas fresca, el sirviente fue por ella, después de un rato llego, les sirvieron a los 2 en copas de cristal, ambos las tomaron bebieron un sorbo…

 **Kagome:** Que rica! De qué es?

 **InuYasha:** Es de piña

 **Kagome:** Sabe deliciosa

Kagome disfruta de su agua cuando Mioga entra con muchísimas cajas, casi a punto de caerse, InuYasha al darse cuenta de ellos aprovecho que Kagome bebe su agua…

 **InuYasha:** (Dejando su copa en la mesa y levantándose del sofá) Espera un momento… enseguida regreso

 **Kagome:** (Extrañada) Si

InuYasha salió de la sala, la chica lo miro irse…

 **Kagome:** (Extrañada) A dónde ira?

InuYasha fue a la entrada principal, Mioga estaba a punto de caer al suelo por las cajas que lleva a cuestas cuando InuYasha logro ayudarlo…

 **InuYasha:** Eres un idiota… por poco y se da cuenta

 **Mioga:** (T_T) Amo InuYasha… vengo con todo esto desde el pueblo

 **InuYasha:** Deja de lloriquear… anda… te ayudare

* * *

Ambos subieron a la planta alta, Kagome estaba sentada bebiendo su agua cuando la entrada principal se abrió de nuevo, Kagome se levantó de su asiento y fue a ver de quien se trataba cuando vio…

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo) Hermanita

Rin y Sesshoumaru han llegado a la casa, Rin entro primero y detrás de ella Sesshoumaru…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Te divertiste?

 **Kagome** : Mucho… (Sonriendo) Este lugar es hermoso

 **Sesshoumaru:** Donde está InuYasha?

 **Kagome:** No lo sé… dijo que en un momento regresaba

 **Sesshoumaru:** Me disculpan… enseguida regreso

 **Rin/Kagome:** Si está bien

Sesshoumaru se fue a su despacho, las chicas lo miraron irse…

 **Kagome:** Son muy extraños estos hermanos no?

 **Rin:** Un poco… pero… son muy buenos no crees?

 **Kagome:** Si… más que nada porque… su padre los enseño a ser buenas personas

 **Rin:** Es lo que veo… son muy amables… demasiado diría yo… (Un poco melancólica) Me gustaría que Hakudoshi hubiese sido así

 **Kagome:** (Un poco molesta) Todavía consideras a ese bastando?

 **Rin:** Sea como sea… es nuestro hermano

 **Kagome:** Para nuestra maldita suerte… es nuestro hermano

Sesshoumaru llego a su despacho y dentro del mismo halló a Jaken…

 **Jaken:** Amo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Dejaste lo que te pedí en donde te ordené?

 **Jaken:** Si amo… todo está en perfecto orden

 **Sesshoumaru:** Muy bien… ahora puedes irte a descansar… después te prepararas para tu siguiente misión

 **Jaken:** Cual será amo?

Sesshoumaru le dio la espalda a Jaken, estaba pensativo en lo que le diría a su fiel sirviente, pero con una actitud fría y seria…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Investigaras lo que hace Hakudoshi en este momento… sus movimientos y todo

 **Jaken:** Si amo… pero… se puede saber para qué?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Con mucho enojo) Porque pienso hundirlo hasta que no pueda hacerle daño a la gente

 **Jaken:** Esta bien amo

Salió del despacho, Sesshoumaru miro los jardines de su hacienda…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… no volverás a sufrir ya nunca más… de eso me encargare yo

* * *

Esa misma tarde Kagome y Rin fueron llevadas por Aiko a sus habitaciones y se encontraron con unas sorpresas, InuYasha y Sesshoumaru les habían comprado ropa nueva, zapatos, accesorios y artículos personales para ellas.

Ambas chicas al ver esa sorpresa se quedaron impactadas, estaban demasiado sorprendidas, pero después se alegraron ya que desde que sus padres habían muerto nadie las había tratado como los hermanos Taisho.

Cuando llego la hora de la cena los chicos esperaban a las chicas, cuando de pronto se abre la puerta del comedor y entran ellas con unos hermosos vestidos en color verde mar y rosa, Sesshoumaru e InuYasha se acercan a ellas; las guían a sus asientos y se sientan a cenar todos juntos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la hacienda de los Takenou, Camus y Houjo cenaban también…

 **Houjo:** Que bueno que aplazaremos el viaje al Oeste

 **Camus:** Tenemos que arreglar los asuntos que hay en la hacienda

 **Houjo:** Si… hermano… de verdad crees que las hermanas Ukita están vivas?

 **Camus:** Cabe la posibilidad de que sea así… pero… quiero cerciorarme de si están muertas o no

 **Houjo:** (Bebiendo un poco de vino) Sabes cuál es nuestra obligación si resulta que se fueron verdad?

 **Camus:** (Seriamente) Si lo sé… no tienes que recordármelo hermanito

Se quedó en silencio y pensando…

 **Camus:** ("No acepto el hecho de que hayas muerto… si aún sigues con vida… no estés con un hombre")

Houjo se percató de que su hermano siempre que tocaba el tema se ponía pensativo…

 **Houjo:** ("Estará enamorado de esa chica?... pero si la conoció siendo una niña… por qué tanta su… preocupación… está preocupado, aunque diga que no")

Camus se sintió observado por su hermano…

 **Camus:** Sea como sea… debemos descubrir la verdad de todo esto

 **Houjo:** Si… es lo mejor…

* * *

Ambos hermanos continuaron cenando. Los días comenzaron a pasar hasta que se convirtieron en un mes, en el transcurso de ese tiempo InuYasha y Kagome se habían hecho muy íntimos amigos, se platicaban sus cosas, InuYasha llevaba a todos lados a Kagome y le pedía opinión de lo que fuera a hacer ya que sabía que ella a pesar de sus ocurrencias siempre tenía un buen punto de vista ya que es una chica demasiado lista.

Rin y Sesshoumaru al principio su relación fue más cordial que amistosa pero poco a poco fueron dejado atrás la timidez y han comenzado a llevarse y a tratarse como amigos, ya no como unos desconocidos que se toleran por vivir bajo el mismo techo. Sesshoumaru se la pasa muy metido en sus propios asuntos y Rin vigilando que Kagome no haga una tontería y se comporte como es debido. Pocas veces salen a pasear juntas ya que ella se la pasa más tiempo con InuYasha, Rin se pone a leer un libro, pero últimamente ella y Sesshoumaru salen a pasear por la hacienda.

* * *

Hakudoshi y Koga se han metido en negocio de contrabando de armas hasta ahora les ha ido bien y han logrado evadir a las autoridades. Hakudoshi se ha hecho a la idea de que Rin ha muerto pues no ha escuchado nada de sus hermanas, pero… por otro lado… Koga a escondidas de él ha estado investigando el paradero de las hermanas Ukita.

* * *

Una mañana en la hacienda Taisho InuYasha ayudaba a recolectar a los peones la verdura que había crecido, esta vez eran coles, el chico trabaja arduamente y no le importa ensuciarse las manos con el lodo, se limpió con su mano el sudor…

 **Mioga:** Amo InuYasha es de gran ayuda

 **InuYasha:** Debo ayudar… es mi hacienda

 **Peón 1:** Amo… le agradecemos su ayuda

 **InuYasha:** No tienen por qué agradecerlo… además… todos vivimos aquí

Todos sonreían y siguieron recolectando coles de pronto frente a InuYasha una sombra le tapo el sol, miro al frente y se encontró con unas faldas de color blanco, lentamente fue subiendo su vista y se topó con 2 hermosos ojos azabaches…

 **InuYasha:** (Sonriendo) Kagome

Estaba parada frente el mirándolo de manera muy curiosa…

 **Kagome:** Que haces Inu?

 **InuYasha:** Recolectando coles

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo) En verdad? Puedo ayudar?

 **Mioga:** Niña… se ensuciará su lindo vestido

 **Kagome:** No importa… quiero ayudar

 **InuYasha:** En verdad no es necesario… además podrías arruinar tu vestimenta

 **Kagome:** (¬¬) El hecho de que me la hayas comprado no te da derecho a darme órdenes… además (Sonriendo) quiero ayudarte

 **InuYasha:** Esta bien (Sonriendo) Te enseñare

Kagome sonrió y se agacho a la altura de InuYasha; él le explico cómo debería sacar las coles Kagome muy atenta fue mirando como lo hacía y después ella sola comenzó a sacar coles y como vio que ya lo hacía bien…

 **Kagome:** (Animosa) Hagamos un concurso… veamos quien saca más coles!

Todos: Si!

* * *

Los que recolectaban coles comenzaron a jugar con Kagome y muy animados comenzaron el concurso. Mientras tanto Sesshoumaru estaba tratando de redactar una carta… cosa que el odia por qué no se le da muy bien eso de las cartas y notas, la prueba estaba palpable en la cantidad de papeles hechos bolita que había en el piso…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Recargándose en el respaldo de su asiento) Que difícil es hacer este tipo de cosas… odio esto de escribir!

De pronto se abre la puerta de su despacho, una mujer joven de falda larga color azul marino y blusa de manga larga color blanco entra…

 **-** Te sucede algo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lo de siempre… odio redactar… es que… mira soy muy bueno hablando, pero… escribiendo soy pésimo… lo odio

Rin se acercó a él y se puso a su lado…

 **Rin:** Que tienes que hacer exactamente?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Con fastidio) Tengo que redactar una odiosa carta para…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo pícaramente) Alguna mujer?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Claro que no… es para una tía

 **Rin:** Tía?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… quiere venir desde Okinawa… pero… quiero decirle que no es el momento

 **Rin:** Y porque no?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si ella viene… es seguro que sepa quién eres… y se ponga a divulgarlo por todos lados… recuerda que…

 **Rin:** Es verdad

Le dio la espalda a Sesshoumaru…

 **Rin:** Lamento estarte causando muchos problemas… creo que ha llegado el momento de que nos vallamos

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Levantándose de su asiento y tomándola de los hombros) No te estoy pidiendo eso… ni te lo pediría nunca… es más… yo quiero…

 **Rin:** Pero… tu tía…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No importa… descuida… además… ella lo entenderá

 **Rin:** Gracias

Sesshoumaru miraba a Rin ella cada vez que lo tenía muy cerca se sonrojaba, sus mejillas la delataban. Antes ella le hubiera esquivado la mirada… pero ahora era muy diferente… a pesar de sonrojarse le sostenía la mirada a él.

 **Sesshoumaru:** Cada vez que te miro te sonrojas

Rin se alejó de él para soltarse de sus manos, la chica le dio la espalda…

 **Rin:** Discúlpame…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No te lo estoy reclamando

 **Rin:** Supongo que… tendrás cosas que hacer… así que… me retiro

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta cuando Sesshoumaru la sostiene de su brazo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No te vallas

 **Rin:** (Girándose para verlo) Pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Podrías hacerme compañía?

 **Rin:** No te molestara?

 **Sesshoumaru:** En lo absoluto… (Sonriendo) Quédate por favor

Rin le sonrió cosa que a él le gustaba que hiciera, por qué no lo sabía… solo sabía que le encanta ver en Rin una sonrisa amplia, sincera y bella. Ella se sentó frente a su escritorio y él en su asiento, lo mira curiosamente, el sin saber porque siente que esa mirada lo pone nervioso…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola) Oye… eres buena en redacción?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Si… es una de mis especialidades

 **Sesshoumaru:** Podrías ayudarme… es que… esto me saca de quicio

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Está bien… te ayudare

Tomo las hojas de papel en blanco, la pluma y el tintero, sin decir nada y con mucha facilidad comenzó a escribir. Sesshoumaru incrédulo miraba como escribía, el jamás hubiera podido hacerlo después de unos cuantos minutos…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Termine

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Impresionado) Sorprendente… puedo leerla

 **Rin:** Claro que si

Le paso la carta a Sesshoumaru, el comenzó a leerla detenidamente, la redacción de la chica es impresionante, su caligrafía, la cordialidad que utilizo, simplemente la carta es perfecta, Sesshoumaru miro a Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Simplemente perfecto

 **Rin:** Te agradezco que lo pienses así y que te haya gustado

Sesshoumaru la metió en un sobre y le dejo en su escritorio, se levantó y Rin lo imito, él se puso detrás de ella, Rin se giró para quedar cara a cara con él, ella está entre el escritorio y aquel galante hombre…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Gracias… no lo hubiera podido lograr

 **Rin:** Se me hace imposible creer que alguien como tú le cause tantos problemas una simple carta

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tu misma lo has dicho… las cosas simples me causan problemas… tal vez será porque me gustan más los retos

 **Rin:** Me he dado cuenta de eso… dime… ha sido difícil mantener su hacienda?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… como todo… ser el amo no significa mandar solamente… son muchas responsabilidades por que llevas en tus hombros la vida de muchas personas que dependen de ti

 **Rin:** Tu e InuYasha han hecho un excelente trabajo… todos están muy contentos de trabajar con ustedes… todos los quieren mucho

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mi… padre nos enseñó que… todos tienen un valor y un respeto

 **Rin:** Eso fue muy bueno (Melancólica) Mi… padre nos enseñó lo mismo… pero… mi hermano no lo entendió nunca

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pero… ese infierno termino Rin… ahora estas a salvo

Poso su vista en la mejilla izquierda de Rin que tiene una mancha de tinta…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Tienes tinta en la cara

Rin al escuchar eso se sonrojo y se puso su mano en la mejilla…

 **Rin:** (A penada) En verdad?... cielos… siempre me pasa lo mismo cuando escribo

Sesshoumaru saco su pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Permíteme

Con una de sus cálidas manos tomo el rostro de Rin y en la otra tenía el pañuelo; le comenzó a limpiar el rostro, ella estaba muy sonrojada y lo miraba fijamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Limpiando la mejilla de ella) Siempre te manchas de tinta?

 **Rin:** Solo… cuando escribo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te gusta escribir?

 **Rin:** S… Si

Sesshoumaru le quito la mancha de la mejilla pero aun la tenía tomada del rostro…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… sabes… yo…

Lentamente deslizo su mano por la mejilla de Rin, quien lo miraba un tanto sorprendida estaban perdidos en sus miradas… Rin había sido atrapada por los maravillosos ojos dorados de Sesshoumaru y el por la inocencia de los castaños de Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin…

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Dime…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Yo… yo…

Las palabras salen sobrando pensó Sesshoumaru, solo el mirarla… lo hacía perder la cabeza… esa chica tiene algo… algo tan extraño pero agradable, Rin lo mira fijamente el color carmesí de sus mejillas ya es más notorio, Sesshoumaru comienza a acercar su rostro al de ella, Rin al ver que él se acerca cierra sus ojos, Sesshoumaru también los cierra sus rostros están cerca ya del uno al otro…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin

Los labios de él comenzaron a rozar los de Rin de manera tierna y provocadora, Rin está temblando sus ojos están cerrados, Sesshoumaru está por darle bien el beso cuando…

 **Jaken:** (Entrando al despacho) Amo…

Sesshoumaru y Rin se separan, ella les da la espalda, Sesshoumaru mira a su sirviente…

 **Jaken:** (Apenado) Disculpen la intromisión… yo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Descuida… que pasa Jaken?

 **Jaken:** Amo… solo venía a decirle que… ya me iré a mi siguiente misión… todo ya está listo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te lo encargo mucho

 **Jaken:** (Haciendo una reverencia) Si amo… Con su permiso Señorita

 **Rin:** Ve con cuidado Jaken

Salió del despacho, Sesshoumaru miro a Rin…

 **Rin:** (Curiosamente) A donde ira Jaken?

Sesshoumaru la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a él…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Me hará un favor (Sonriendo) Será para los 2

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Te puedo decir algo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Pegando su frente con la de ella) Dime

 **Rin:** Te estás pasando del limite

 **Sesshoumaru:** (n_n) A sí?... porque?

 **Rin:** (n/n) Bueno… estas demasiado cerca

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Pícaramente) Y te molesta?

 **Rin:** Sesshoumaru… yo…

Pero desde afuera del despacho…

 **InuYasha:** Sessho!

Sesshoumaru bajo la cabeza pero no dejaba de abrazar a Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Después… hablaremos bien

La soltó, pero le tomo su mano izquierda y la beso delicadamente…

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Tu… hermano te busca

 **Sesshoumaru:** Nos vemos más tarde linda

Sesshoumaru salió de su despacho, Rin se quedó mirando como se iba, su corazón late a la máxima velocidad… se pone sus manos en el pecho…

 **Rin:** Porque… por que late tan rápido?

Se miró sus manos y las sintió húmedas…

 **Rin:** Hasta las manos me sudan… nunca me había pasado esto

* * *

Kagome entra al despacho…

 **Kagome:** Rin… que haces?

 **Rin:** Nada…

Rin se percata de que las ropas de su hermana están llenas de lodo…

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Que estabas haciendo Kagome?... vienes muy sucia

 **Kagome:** (n_n) Estuve recolectando coles… sabes hicimos un concurso y gané

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Me alegra saber eso

 **Kagome:** (Mirando la blusa de su hermana) Y tú?... estabas escribiendo?

 **Rin:** (Mirándose) Este… si…

 **Kagome:** Hermana… eres toda una poetisa… por que no mandas a una editorial lo que escribes

 **Rin:** (O/O) No… quien querría leerlos

 **Kagome:** Eres muy buena… y lo sabes

 **Rin:** Gracias… pero no estaba escribiendo lo que te imaginas… le ayude a Se… al Joven Sesshoumaru a escribir una carta

Kagome se cruzó de brazos y miro a su hermana de una manera traviesa…

 **Kagome:** Así que… Sesshoumaru eh… ya se quitó el título de Joven

 **Rin:** Kagome… basta

 **Kagome:** No me enojo hermanita

Ella se acerca a Rin y la abraza…

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo) Solo quiero que seas muy feliz… ya bastante daño nos hizo el idiota de Hakudoshi… además… Sesshoumaru es muy buen muchacho

 **Rin:** De eso (Sonriendo y abrazando a su hermana) no hay duda

* * *

Las hermanas se abrazan de manera tierna… por fin ahora son felices, viven la tranquilidad que ya hace muchos años no habían vivido y que… todo el mundo… las quería y las protegía… tal y como antes sus padres lo hacían… como cuando vivían y se sentían felices. Mientras tanto en la sala Sesshoumaru e InuYasha…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Me interrumpiste en algo importante

 **InuYasha:** Lo lamento pero… es imprescindible que lo sepas

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que pasa?

 **InuYasha:** Sessho… estoy enamorado

 **Sesshoumaru:** Así?... y de quién?

 **InuYasha:** De… Kagome… estoy enamorado de ella y pretendo cortejarla

Sesshoumaru miraba fijamente a su hermano, InuYasha reflejaba en sus ojos la honestidad y determinación que tenía para ser feliz con la mujer que ha elegido.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Los sentimientos hacia una persona no se deben guardar, se dicen y se gritan a los 4 vientos ya que cuando se callan... corren el riesgo de pudrirse y agusanarse... el enamoramiento llega cuando menos lo pesamos y de la manera menos esperada... las taquicardias, el sudor de manos, las sonrisas tontas... se debe de hacer caso cuando ese cálido sentimiento nos llama... pero... que ocurre cuando se le teme o se ignora? Cual sera la reacción de Kagome al saber sobre los sentimientos de InuYasha? Sesshoumaru y Rin bajaran las murallas que aun ponen entre ellos? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de esta Romántica historia... Un Peligro Venido de Lejos**


	7. CAPITULO 6 UN PELIGRO VENIDO DE LEJOS

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Las canciones que usaremos en este capitulo son:**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6. UN PELIGRO VENIDO DE LEJOS**

* * *

Sesshoumaru al escuchar la confesión de su hermano lo miraba fijamente, no le sorprendía pues lo sospechaba desde hace tiempo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si es la mujer que has escogido para ser feliz… te apoyare

InuYasha sonrió ampliamente…

 **InuYasha:** Sabia que me apoyarías… solo quería que lo supieras

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y me alegro que sea con ella… pero… no olvides que esta…

 **InuYasha:** El compromiso no me interesa… además… para este momento… todos creerán muertas a las hermanas Ukita

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tienes razón… entonces cortéjala… pero se reservado

 **InuYasha:** (¬¬) Eso debería decírtelo a ti

Sesshoumaru le dio la espalda…

 **InuYasha:** Vamos hermano… te vi en el despacho con Rin

 **Sesshoumaru:** No deberías espiar a los demás

 **InuYasha:** También te interesa Rin verdad?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es que… cuando estoy con ella… se me olvidan las cosas… me siento bien… es más… no se… es como si… el mundo se me cambiara por uno más alegre

 **InuYasha:** Eso es… estar…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No quiero precipitarme… debo estar seguro

 **InuYasha:** Pues… yo ya lo estoy muy seguro… así que… no importa… por cierto… hay que comenzar a recoger las uvas del viñedo… ya pronto llegara el invierno

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si es verdad… mañana comenzara la jornada… todos participaremos

 **InuYasha:** No sé por qué me gusta mucho esa cosecha

 **Sesshoumaru:** A mí también… pero no sé por qué se me hace que… esta cosecha será la mejor de todas…

InuYasha miraba a su hermano… tenía una mirada soñadora… muy raro en el…

 **InuYasha:** Si… creo que será la mejor de todas

InuYasha miro a su hermano cuando…

 **Kagome:** No interrumpimos?

 **InuYasha:** Claro que no… pasen

Ella y Rin entraron a la sala…

 **Rin:** Escuchamos que… habrá una cosecha

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… llego la hora de recoger las uvas del viñedo

 **Kagome:** Que bien! Nos invitaran?

 **InuYasha:** íbamos a pedirles que nos acompañaran… todos lo hacemos

 **Rin:** (Contenta) Si… claro que si… es más… me emociona

 **Sesshoumaru:** Puedo ver que si… entonces… mañana debemos estar puntuales en el viñedo

 **Kagome:** Así lo haremos

 **InuYasha:** Kagome… puedo hablar contigo después de la cena?

 **Kagome:** Claro que si

* * *

Después de esa plática todos regresaron a sus ocupaciones habituales, cuando llego la cena todos estaban sentados en la mesa, platicaban amenamente pero había algo que no estaba como antes…

 **Kagome:** (Preocupada) Inu… estas muy callado… sucede algo?

 **InuYasha:** (Un poco nervioso) No… no es nada…

 **Kagome:** De verdad? (Poniéndole la mano en la frente) No tienes fiebre?

 **InuYasha:** No… como crees

 **Kagome:** Pareciera que si

Todos comenzaron a sonreír alegremente, la cena paso muy tranquila y alegre como siempre, cuando todos terminaron…

 **InuYasha:** Kagome… puedes acompañarme un momento por favor?

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo) Claro que si Inu

InuYasha se levantó y le estiro si mano a Kagome quien gustosamente la tomo y salieron del comedor. Rin solo sonrió por su hermana, Sesshoumaru la miro…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando a Rin) No te da miedo dejar a tu hermana sola con mi hermano?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) No hay motivo… tu hermano es muy educado con mi hermana

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… de eso no tendrás por qué preocuparte… Inu es muy buen hombre

 **Rin:** Lo sé… y por eso… no me preocupo

Estaba sonrojada… se sentía estúpida, Sesshoumaru la miraba…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Bien… ya que nos han dejado solos… quisiera que…

 **Rin:** (Apenada y levantándose de su lugar) Discúlpame… mañana será la recolección de uvas verdad?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sorprendido) Si… pero…

 **Rin:** Es mejor que me retire a descansar… así que… pases muy buena noche… con permiso

Con el rostro sonrojado salió del comedor, Sesshoumaru la miraba muy sorprendido… Rin ya no era tan penosa… pero en ese momento parecía que volvía a ser la misma chica de cuando llego a la hacienda Taisho, miro su copa de vino y después se levantó, Aiko entro…

 **Aiko:** Ya que retiren los platos señor?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si Aiko

 **Aiko:** (Haciendo una reverencia) En seguida daré la orden

Sesshoumaru salió del comedor, Aiko lo miraba…

 **Aiko:** Sera posible que… a él le… ¿Rin?

* * *

Mientras tanto en el jardín de la hacienda caminaban a la luz de la luna y las estrellas InuYasha y Kagome, la brisa tibia acaricia el cabello de ambos…

 **InuYasha:** Kagome

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo) Dime Inu?

 **InuYasha:** Eres… feliz aquí conmigo?

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo alegremente) Claro que soy feliz… has sido muy amable conmigo… desde el día que me salvaste la vida… hasta ahora… has procurado que yo sea feliz

 **InuYasha:** Me siento feliz porque… seas feliz… pero ahora… quiero preguntarte algo más

 **Kagome:** (Preocupada) Inu… has estado demasiado extraño… que te pasa?

InuYasha se adelantó un poco de Kagome, se quedaron parados a la sombra de las copas de un hermoso roble, el viento ligeramente soplo, movía los cabellos de ambos, Kagome miraba a InuYasha. Tan guapo es se dice a si misma… tiene un porte digno de un príncipe, la ternura de un ángel, de pensar todo eso se sonrojaba… desde hace tiempo… sentía algo por el… pero… el sentirá lo mismo por mí? Se pregunta… no, es imposible se responde… el merece a una princesa… no a alguien como yo.

InuYasha se voltea para estar frente a frente con ella, la mira fijamente Kagome tiene una mirada de ansiedad, se acerca a ella y la toma de las manos…

 **InuYasha:** (Mirándola fijamente) Kagome… lo que te voy a decir… es algo muy importante para mi… sé que… posiblemente sea muy precipitado pero… es lo que siento

 **Kagome:** (Emocionada) Te escucho

 **InuYasha:** Ya desde… hace unos días… me he dado cuenta de que… Me gustas mucho… es más… que te amo… te amo profundamente y quería saber si… tu… podrías correspóndeme en este sentimiento?

Kagome lo miraba… no podía hablar… un mar de felicidad la inundo por completo… no puede hablar, solo lo mira…

 **InuYasha:** Creo que no debí decírtelo así a la ligera… pero es que…

InuYasha no termino de hablar cuando Kagome le dio un amoroso y tierno beso en los labios, InuYasha al principio se quedó impactado, pero después al comprender lo que Kagome quería decirle no lo pensó más y fue cerrando sus ojos, lentamente la abrazo por la cintura, Kagome lo besaba tiernamente, lentamente se separaron…

 **InuYasha:** Y eso?

 **Kagome:** Hablas demasiado… además… yo también… pues… tú también me gustas… y también… te amo

 **InuYasha:** Kagome… (Sonriendo y abrazándola) me alegra tanto!... no te arrepentirás

 **Kagome:** Yo no me arrepiento de nada en mi vida… y tu… sé que… puedo confiar en ti

* * *

Ambos se comenzaron a besar de nuevo de manera muy tierna, desde la ventana de su habitación Rin mira a su hermana como se besa con InuYasha…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Era de esperarse… ella merece ser muy feliz… además… si nos creen muertas… no habrá problema con las personas que nos comprometieron… a estas alturas… han de pensar que ya hemos muerto

Rin estaba de espaldas mirando por la ventana cuando…

 **-** Es de mala educación espiar

Rin dio un brinco de susto cuando volteo miro seriamente a quien estaba detrás de ella…

 **Rin:** Es peor… entrar a la habitación de alguien sin llamar y a estas horas

Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella, poso sus manos en la cintura de ella…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es mi casa… puedo hacer lo que me plazca

Ambos se miran fijamente…

 **Rin:** Sera tu casa… pero… no puedes entrar así como así a mi habitación… además… no deberías…

Sesshoumaru la acerco más a él…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No debo que… de abrazarte?… de sentirte?

 **Rin:** (Seriamente) Sesshoumaru… te estás pasando… no debes estar aquí… no es correcto

 **Sesshoumaru:** Dime tu que es correcto?... el que yo… que no soy nada tuyo este aquí contigo en tu habitación... o que tu hermano de sangre haya entrado varias veces y te haya tocado

Rin al escuchar eso no lo dudo más y en un momento Sesshoumaru tenía la mejilla derecha roja, soltó a Rin y se puso su mano en su mejilla afectada, frunció un poco el ceño, después la miro y Rin tenía en sus ojos lagrimas acumuladas que amenazan con salir, la chica lo mira furiosamente…

 **Rin:** No hables de lo que no sabes!

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Impactado) Rin… yo…

 **Rin:** (Gritando) Hablas como… si yo hubiera provocado a Hakudoshi… pero… no fue así! Yo jamás haría eso!

Sesshoumaru miro a Rin, ella se recargo en la ventana, sus manos apretaban las cortinas blancas por la desesperación, Sesshoumaru se acercaba a ella tenía la intención de abrazarla pero…

 **Rin:** (Llorando) No me toques…

Él se detuvo la miraba, Rin se volteo a verlo…

 **Rin:** (Enojada) Vete!

Sesshoumaru la miro y después de manera rápida salió de la habitación de la chica dando un portazo, Rin se dejó caer en el suelo, sus lágrimas son de coraje…

 **Rin:** Yo no tuve la culpa (Gritando) Yo no tuve la culpa!

* * *

Sesshoumaru llego a su habitación y la cerro de un portazo también, la habitación de Sesshoumaru es con una cama estilo colonial, tiene un escritorio, muebles rústicos, frente a su ventana hay una silla donde desde allí mira la hacienda, se dirige allí y se deja caer en ella. Se pone una mano en su frente y la otra la deja recargada en las abrazaderas de la silla…

 **Sesshoumaru:** ("Que demonios le dije?… no debí tratarla así… la insulte")

Recordó el rostro de Rin lleno de indignación y de dolor, los ojos de ella… aun demuestran el dolor que paso a lado de Hakudoshi, de pronto en la cabeza de Sesshoumaru…

 **Sesshoumaru:** ("Rin: (Enojada) Yo no provoque a Hakudoshi!")

Se levantó de su silla y se fue a su escritorio donde aventó todo lo que había sobre él, libros, papeles y la tinta que se derramo sobre las hojas de papel, Sesshoumaru veía como la tinta se esparce sobre el papel…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Como… como desearía que la sangre de ese maldito… así corriera sobre el suelo

Dio un golpe sobre su escritorio, cerro sus ojos, estaba muy enojado consigo mismo, el poco tiempo que había tratado a Rin le era suficiente como para conocerla… porque le dijo eso?... por qué acaso no es como las demás chicas?... porque Rin es alguien importante para el acaso?... no sabe que responderse… es más… no sabe ni que preguntarse así mismo.

* * *

En la habitación de Rin, la chica se puso su camisón que es como un vestido largo de tela transparente, de la parte de arriba tiene un escote muy profundo dejando al descubierto la mitad de su busto, por sus hombros pasan unos tirantes con algunos holanes, está sentada en su cama mirando al suelo cuando…

 **Kagome:** (Abriendo la puerta y sonriendo felizmente) Hermanita!

Rin mira hacia la puerta y ve a Kagome que está muy feliz, sin que esta se dé cuenta se limpia las lágrimas de su rostro…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Hermanita… porque tan contenta?

Kagome se acercó a su hermana, se sentó junto a ella, la tomo de las manos…

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo) Es que no sabes… Inu me ha confesado que le gusto y que me ama… y yo… también hermanita!

Abraza a su hermana y Rin le corresponde al abrazo de ella…

 **Kagome:** (Separándose un poco de ella) Hermanita... no hay ningún inconveniente verdad?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) No… no lo hay… además… nos han de creer muertas… así que lo del antiguo compromiso termino… yo solo quiero que seas muy feliz

Kagome sonrió pero pudo notar en la mirada de su hermana que ella estaba triste y que había llorado…

 **Kagome:** Rin… estuviste llorando cierto?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Claro que no…

 **Kagome:** No me engañas (Tomándola del rostro) tu mirada te delata… estas triste… que acaso no te sientes feliz por mí?

 **Rin:** (sonriendo) Claro que si… Me siento muy feliz porque has encontrado a un buen muchacho… pero a veces… me llega la melancolía

 **Kagome:** (abrazándola) Aun… no puedes olvidarlo?

Rin se recargo en su hermana y comenzó a llorar en sus brazos…

 **Kagome:** Llora… llora Rin… sé que fue horrible hermanita…

Rin comenzó a llorar más intensamente y se aferró a Kagome, ella también abrazo a su hermana… desde que habían salido de la hacienda Ukita no había visto a su hermana desahogarse y por eso decidió consolarla.

* * *

Sesshoumaru estaba en su habitación sentado sobre la esquina de su escritorio e InuYasha en sentado en la cama de su hermano…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Me alegro que te fuera muy bien con Kagome

 **InuYasha:** (Contento) Pensé que… tal vez no me haría caso… pero… también me ama hermano

 **Sesshoumaru:** (sonriendo melancólicamente) Me alegro mucho por ti hermano

InuYasha noto que su hermano esta melancólico…

 **InuYasha:** (Con tono de preocupación) Hermano… te ocurre algo?

Sesshoumaru despertó de sus pensamientos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tranquilamente) No… no me pasa nada

 **InuYasha:** (Dudosamente y arqueando una ceja) Seguro?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Claro que si… todo está bien… InuYasha

 **InuYasha:** Que ocurre?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Como… como es que… Kagome y tu… ya no… bueno… su relación ya no es muy formal?

 **InuYasha:** (O_O) A que te refieres?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… es decir… cuando fue que dejaron de tratarse tan cortésmente y se trataron como… amigos

 **InuYasha:** Es que… bueno… al principio fue porque en si éramos 2 desconocidos… pero poco a poco y teniéndonos confianza… toda cordialidad termino y nos hicimos amigos… y ahora (Sonriendo) somos novios… (Curiosamente) por que la pregunta?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Simple curiosidad

InuYasha se levantó de la cama y camino hacia la puerta de la habitación de su hermano…

 **InuYasha:** Es mejor que descansemos… mañana tenemos un largo día… debemos recoger las uvas

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es verdad… que descanses

 **InuYasha:** Tú también hermano… buenas noches

InuYasha salió de la habitación de su hermano y se fue a la suya, Sesshoumaru se quedó mirando al suelo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** ("Confianza… será que… no me tiene confianza?... mejor dicho… le tengo confianza yo a ella?")

Decidió no pensar más y se quitó su ropa para después disponerse a dormir. Kagome había dejado que Rin se desahogara hasta que se quedara dormida, cuando la dejo dormida se fue a su habitación y todos esa noche durmieron plácidamente mientras tanto en las tierras del norte…

* * *

Camus está acomodando unas pertenencias en una maleta y desde la puerta de su habitación lo mira Houjo…

 **Houjo:** Crees que esto sea buena idea?

 **Camus:** Claro… dijeron que a la única sobreviviente la llevaron al Oeste… debemos ver si los Taisho saben algo

 **Houjo:** Esta bien… solo te acompañare… porque no tengo la esperanza de que mi prometida sea la que está viva

 **Camus:** (Mirando con un poco de fastidio a su hermano) Porque eres tan pesimista?

 **Houjo:** Porque yo no quiero un matrimonio arreglado

Camus miro fijamente a su hermano…

 **Camus:** De todas maneras iremos al oeste mañana temprano… será mejor que durmamos

 **Houjo:** Esta bien… descansa y que pases una buena noche

 **Camus:** Gracias… igualmente

Houjo abandono la habitación de su hermano, Camus se dejó caer en su cama…

 **Camus:** Rin… deseo encontrarte… que seas tú… la que sobrevivió

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Aiko estaba ayudando a vestirse a Rin y a Kagome quienes estaban en la habitación de Rin, ambas hermanas llevarían una falda larga con vuelo la de Rin azul cielo y la de Kagome rosa, la blusa de ambas es de color blanca y se pusieron un sombrero de paja con un listón para amarrárselo al cuello, el de Rin es azul y el de Kagome blanco, se estaban terminando de arreglar…

 **Aiko:** Se ven hermosas niñas

 **Kagome:** No solo hermosa… yo estoy feliz!

 **Aiko:** (Sonriendo) No lo puede ocultar niña

 **Rin:** Kagome… me siento tan feliz por ti hermanita

 **Kagome:** Chicas… ahora que tengo novio y que es mi mejor amigo también… no puedo pedirle nada más a la vida

 **Aiko:** El joven InuYasha es muy amable y muy bueno… no se arrepentirá… de eso estoy segura señorita

 **Kagome:** (n_n) De eso estoy segurísima

Rin estaba muy callada, después de su pequeño altercado con Sesshoumaru no sabía si estaría bien que fuera a la cosecha de uvas… pero…

 **Rin:** (Acongojada) ("Por un lado no quiero ir… porque… allí estará el… pero por otro… dijimos que no estaríamos aquí de a gratis… además mi hermana acaba de comenzar una relación con InuYasha… no debo arruinarle el momento… debo soportar esto")

Aiko y Kagome miraban a Rin quien frente a su espejo se colocaba el sombrero y se ataba los listones de este en su cuello…

 **Aiko:** (Susurrándole a Kagome) Que le pasa?

 **Kagome:** (Susurrando) No lo sé… desde anoche que esta así

Rin termino de atarse su sombrero, la chica volteo a verlas y ellas la miraron y le sonrieron…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Nos vamos?

 **Kagome/Aiko:** (O_O) Si

* * *

Las tres salieron de la casa y se fueron rumbo a los viñedos donde están todos los trabajadores para comenzar la jornada. InuYasha y Sesshoumaru siempre vestían elegantemente, no les importaba si se ensuciaba su ropa o algo… ellos sabían que eso era una simple banalidad, siempre fueron conocidos por ser muy humildes en muchísimas cuestiones y por tal razón son admirados y respetados.

Todos muy animados estaban, listos para comenzar a trabajar cuando de pronto llegan Aiko, Kagome y Rin. InuYasha al ver a Kagome corrió y ella también para abrazarse, Aiko y todos los demás empleados suspiran y se sienten felices por ellos, Rin sonríe al ver a su hermana siendo feliz lejos del infierno de su hermano.

Sesshoumaru pone su vista en Rin, la chica al sentir su mirada lo mira también y delicadamente inclina un poco su cabeza como señal de saludarlo, él se quedó sorprendido, pero… sabía que algo así pasaría por lo de anoche así que el también hizo lo mismo. Aiko se acercó a Rin…

 **Aiko:** Señorita Rin… le sucede algo con el Joven Sesshoumaru?

 **Rin:** (n_n) Para nada… vamos a comenzar

Sesshoumaru e InuYasha dieron la orden de comenzar a recolectar uvas, todos muy alegremente recolectan, Rin se quedó junto a Aiko, Kagome estaba con InuYasha y se percataron de que sus hermanos estaban distanciados…

 **InuYasha:** Que le pasa a Rin?

 **Kagome:** No lo sé… desde anoche está muy extraña… se me hace raro que no esté con tu hermano

 **InuYasha:** A mí también… poco a poco… como que iban tratándose más como amigos

 **Kagome:** No sé qué paso… ahora están como extraños… peor que cuando llegamos

InuYasha y Kagome miran a sus respectivos hermanos quienes están en lados diferentes, pero discretamente Sesshoumaru mira a Rin quien trabaja con entusiasmo cuando siente la mirada de él voltea y lo ve trabajando mirando a las uvas…

 **Rin:** ("Estoy exagerando… nadie me mira")

Sigue trabajando de manera normal, Sesshoumaru finge que nada pasa, cuando se terminaron de recolectar las uvas se llevan las cajas para llenar una especie de estanque circular de madera, cuando se llena, todas las mujeres deben meterse y con sus pies aplastar las uvas, mientras los hombres tocan música.

* * *

Todas las chicas se levantaron sus faldas y se atoraron las puntas en la cintura para poder hacer bien el trabajo. InuYasha tomo en brazos a Kagome y la metió en la tina, la mayoría estaban dentro del estanque solo faltaba una, Rin miraba como iba a poder subirse sola, pero de pronto fue despegada del suelo…

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Joven

Sesshoumaru la había cargado…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Extrañado) Joven?... desde cuando volvimos a la formalidad?

 **Rin:** Bájeme… yo sola me puedo subir

 **Sesshoumaru:** Como gustes

La bajo y Rin lo miro…

 **Rin:** Gracias

Aiko miro a Rin…

 **Aiko:** (Sonriendo) Venga niña… yo la ayudo

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Gracias

Aiko le dio la mano a Rin ella la tomo y la ayudo a subir pero ambas cayeron sobre las uvas y comenzaron a reírse muy alegremente…

 **Kagome:** (Contenta) Vamos hermanita… arriba y a bailar!

 **Rin:** Si!

Rin y Aiko se levantaron y comenzaron a bailar, todos los chicos aplaudían muy alegremente, las chicas jugaban y se divertían aplastando las uvas. Sesshoumaru miraba a Rin… una chica muy hermosa… comenzó a analizarla de manera muy discreta y a fondo.

Es alegre… hermoso y angelical rostro, una sonrisa tierna y seductora a la vez, una piel blanca y tentadora, unas piernas bien formadas y bellas, unos ojos maravillosos y llenos de vida…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) ("Ahora entiendo… porque tenías loco a Hakudoshi")

InuYasha miraba a Kagome…

 **InuYasha:** ("Tan linda… tan llena de vida… y pronto será mía… bendito el día que fui a la hacienda Ukita… pues me traje un tesoro invaluable conmigo")

Ambos hermanos Taisho miraban a las hermanas Ukita y se dicen a sí mismos lo afortunados que fueron al traérselas con ellos, mientras tanto a las afueras de la hacienda Taisho dos hombres en caballos llegaron, son los hermanos Takenou…

 **Houjo:** Después de estar viajando toda la mañana… llegamos

 **Camus:** Entremos

 **Houjo:** Si

* * *

Ambos hermanos prosiguieron su camino, mientras tanto dentro de la hacienda en los viñedos, todos están de fiesta pues ha sido una muy buena cosecha, las chicas bailaban alegremente, de pronto una de las chicas sin querer empujo a Rin, quien estaba en la orilla y por consecuencia iba a caerse al suelo ella esperaba el golpe y cerró los ojos pero… unos brazos la tomaron evitando su caída, Rin abrió sus ojos…

 **Rin:** Sesshoumaru… me salvaste

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Prefiero que me digas por mi nombre… me agrada mas

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Por que no puedo enojarme contigo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Sera porque soy demasiado amigable

 **Rin:** (sonriendo) Puede ser

Ambos sonreían amigablemente cuando…

 **Mioga:** (Corriendo hacia Sesshoumaru) Joven! Joven!

Sesshoumaru seguía aún cargando a Rin, todos dejaron de tocar y miraron a Mioga quien se veía un poco asustado…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que pasa Mioga?

 **Mioga:** Amo… los Jóvenes Takenou están en la hacienda

Kagome y Rin al escuchar semejante cosa se quedaron petrificadas, Kagome quería salir del estaque, InuYasha la ayudo a salir…

 **InuYasha:** Que estás diciendo Mioga?

 **Mioga:** Lo que escucho Amo… están aquí

InuYasha y Kagome se miraron, Rin se bajó de los brazos de Sesshoumaru…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando a Rin) Que piensas hacer?

 **Rin:** Kagome (Decidida) vete a la casa y escóndete…

 **Kagome:** (Asustada) Pero tu… que harás? (Comenzando a revelarse) no pienso dejarte aquí

 **Rin:** (Con tono de orden) Obedece a lo que te estoy diciendo… entra a la casa y escóndete

 **InuYasha:** (Asustado) Rin… acaso…

 **Rin:** Inu… llévate a mi hermana y escóndela muy bien por favor

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Los peligros llegan cuando uno menos los espera... cuando estamos mas felices o mas concentrados en lo que nos interesa... en asuntos del corazón es difícil abrirse a una persona cuando se ha sufrido anteriormente, pero nunca sabremos si es buena o mala idea si no damos la oportunidad de dejarnos descubrirlo... Kagome e InuYasha se han confesado sus sentimientos... Sesshoumaru y Rin aun se los callan... pero... ahora que llegaron los Hermanos Takenou... que sucederá? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de esta Romántica historia... Todo por el Honor y por el Amor**


	8. CAPITULO 7 TODO POR EL HONOR Y EL AMOR

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Las canciones que usaremos en este capitulo son:**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7. TODO POR EL HONOR Y EL AMOR**

* * *

Sesshoumaru mira a Rin, quien tiene una mirada decidida, voltea a ver a su hermana…

 **Rin:** Kagome… escóndete… y no quiero peros

Kagome al ver a su hermana decidida sabe que no puede contrariarla y que es mejor obedecerla sin protestar, Kagome corrió a la mansión Taisho, todos se quedaron en silencio cuando…

 **Houjo:** InuYasha… Sesshoumaru… creo que venimos en mal momento

 **InuYasha:** (Fingiendo tranquilidad) No… claro que no… son bienvenidos

 **Camus:** Se los agradecemos… perdonen que hayamos llegado sin avisar, pero tenemos algo que consultarles

 **Sesshoumaru:** Claro… pasamos a la casa por favor

Houjo miraba a todos pero su vista se fijó en Rin, su cara se le hace familiar… ese rostro… el color de cabello y de ojos… muy parecidos a…

 **Camus:** (Dándole un leve codazo a su hermano) Vamos Houjo

 **Houjo:** (Mirando a Rin) Si

Camus fijo su vista en lo que su hermano miraba con demasiada insistencia…

 **Camus:** (Sorprendido) ("No… no puede ser… no… imposible…")

Rin se percató de la mirada de los hermanos Takenou, a ninguno les bajo la mirada se la sostuvo a ambos, Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta y se los llevo junto con InuYasha a su despacho. Rin se quedó parada, todos la miraban Aiko se acercó a ella…

Aiko: (Asustada) Niña… que piensa hacer?

 **Rin:** Aiko… ve con mi hermana y dile que no vaya a salir por ningún motivo…

Rin miro a todos los sirvientes y con mirada de súplica…

 **Rin:** (Dirigiéndose a todos) Por favor… se lo suplico en el nombre de la felicidad de mi hermana… no digan que ella está aquí… es más… no comenten nada de ella hasta que estos hombres se vallan… se los ruego

Todos los sirvientes se miraron entre sí para después verla a ella…

Mioga: (amablemente) Descuide señorita… nadie dirá nada de la niña Kagome…

 **Todos:** Si señorita

Rin les sonrió a todos…

 **Aiko:** Que hará señorita?

 **Rin:** (Mirándola con una sonrisa) Lo más lógico… dejar que mi hermana sea feliz con quien ama…

 **Aiko:** Pero cómo?

Rin la abrazo…

 **Rin:** Solo confía en mí

* * *

Se fue a su habitación dejando a todos en el viñedo, mientras tanto en el despacho de los hermanos Taisho…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tomen asiento por favor

Los hermanos Takenou se sentaron…

 **InuYasha:** Gustan brandy o Coñac?

 **Houjo:** A mí un brandy

 **Camus:** Un coñac

InuYasha los sirve, Sesshoumaru se decidió…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ustedes dirán… el honor de su visita

 **Camus:** Veras… es que…

* * *

Rin llego a su habitación, abrió la puerta y la cerro tras de sí, miro al techo después a su cama…

 **Rin:** Esto tendría que pasar… pero… pero…

Rin apretó su puño y dio un ligero golpe en la puerta, para después meterse a bañar y arreglarse muy elegantemente, se puso un vestido color durazno con mangas cortas un poco aglobadas, cuello redondo sin dejar mostrar su busto como otras veces, se peinó de media coleta dejando las ondas de su cabello largo caer por su espalda, se miró al espejo…

 **Rin:** Con esto… será suficiente

Se mira en su espejo cuando…

 **Kagome:** Ni creas que harás lo que me estoy imaginando

Rin volteo a ver a su hermana quien aún tenía su ropa sucia por el jugo de las uvas…

 **Rin:** No hay otra forma… además… tú ya elegiste tu camino

 **Kagome:** Y que pasara contigo?

 **Rin:** Yo… no tengo nada… no tengo una persona ni nada… tu si

 **Kagome:** Y qué hay de…

 **Rin:** No hay nada… tú ya elegiste a InuYasha para ser feliz… además… yo se lo prometí a mis padres… que lucharía por tu felicidad sin importar lo demás… pasara lo que pasara

 **Kagome:** (Molesta) Así que te sacrificaras por el honor de nuestra familia?

 **Rin:** Es para recuperar lo que Hakudoshi con sus estupideces perdió… pero más que nada… lo hago por ti y por tu felicidad!

Kagome al escuchar las palabras de su hermana se le llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas y se lanzó a los brazos de ella, Rin la abrazo fuertemente…

 **Kagome:** (Llorando) No lo hagas… no me dejes solita

 **Rin:** No seas tontita… no te quedaras sola… estarás con Inu recuerdas?... además… una de nosotras debe ir o si no ambas moriremos y a Inu no le gustara

 **Kagome:** (Mirándola) Pero…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo y secando las lágrimas de su hermana) Kagome… no importa… todo saldrá bien… no llores mas

* * *

Kagome se le abrazo a su hermana fuertemente, en el despacho donde están los hombres, Camus les había contado lo que había pasado, InuYasha y Sesshoumaru habían sabido disimular…

 **Camus:** Eso fue lo que paso

 **InuYasha:** Fue toda una catástrofe

 **Houjo:** Se nos dijo que fueron traídas aquí… bueno una con vida y otra muerta… venimos aquí para saber si ustedes saben algo

 **InuYasha:** Pues verán…

 **Camus:** Ustedes son los más respetados de esta región… deben saber algo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Camus… mira la situación es…

Cuando entrando al despacho…

 **Rin:** Perdonen la demora caballeros

Todos la miran Camus y Houjo la ven fijamente…

 **Camus:** Tu quién eres?

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo a los ojos) Yo soy… Rin… Condesa Rin Ukita

Todos se sorprendieron Sesshoumaru e InuYasha no se esperaban lo que estaba haciendo Rin, Houjo sabía que ese rostro él lo había visto antes… era la misma cara del conde Naraku Ukita, Camus al verla… no podía creerlo… la conoció cuando tenía 7 años… si antes era linda… ahora era muy hermosa…

 **Camus:** (Feliz) Rin… tu… Rin?

 **Rin:** Si… en efecto señor (haciendo una reverencia)

 **Houjo:** Pero… que haces aquí?

Sesshoumaru con el ceño fruncido se levantó de su silla…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ella…

 **Rin:** (Interrumpiéndolo) Estoy aquí porque… los Señores Taisho muy amablemente me rescataron… estaba encontrando la manera de comunicarme con ustedes

Camus se acercó a ella y la tomo de los hombros…

 **Camus:** Estas bien?... no te hicieron daño?

 **Rin:** (Alejándose discretamente) No… estoy muy bien…

 **Houjo:** (Seriamente) Donde está tu hermana?

Rin lo miro fijamente y confiando en lo que diría…

 **Rin:** Muerta… mi hermana está muerta

Sesshoumaru e InuYasha no daban crédito a lo que Rin está diciendo, Houjo la miro…

 **Houjo:** Estas segura niña?

 **Rin:** Completamente segura

 **Camus:** Lo lamento mucho por tu hermana… venimos a buscarlas por…

 **Rin:** Se de lo que se trata… y… cumpliré con lo que se había estipulado anteriormente

 **Camus:** (Sonriendo) No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso

InuYasha comprendió la intensión de Rin y no podía hacer otra cosa más que agradecerle lo que está haciendo, Sesshoumaru también lo ha comprendido… como hermano… él hubiera hecho lo mismo pero… como hombre… siente una gran molestia que no puede aguantar más estar viendo lo que está pasando frente a sus ojos y que él no pueda hacer nada…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin…

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo) Sr. Taisho… le agradezco todo lo que hizo por mi

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Extrañado) Descuida… no fue… nada

 **Camus:** Sesshoumaru… les agradezco que hayan cuidado de ella… no saben lo importante que es esto para mi

 **InuYasha:** No… no fue nada

 **Houjo:** Bueno… ya que hemos encontrado lo que hemos venido a buscar… debemos irnos

 **Sesshoumaru:** No

 **Rin:** Si… es lo más preciso

 **Camus:** De verdad quieres eso?

Rin miro a Camus, después miro a Houjo… ese hombre le da mala espina… si se quedan más tiempo… descubrirá a su hermana. Miro a InuYasha quien aparenta estar tranquilo, pero sabe que está nervioso y Sesshoumaru quien se muestra indiferente…

 **Rin:** Si… si quiero… si dispones que nos vallamos ahora… nos vamos

 **Camus:** (Sonriendo) Siendo así…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sera mejor que se queden… han hecho un viaje largo y deben de estar cansados

 **Houjo:** Me parece buena idea… es más… si estoy cansado

Rin miraba a Sesshoumaru de manera muy fría, él también la miro y le sonrió de manera muy inocente, cosa que le molesto más a Rin…

 **Houjo:** (Arqueando una ceja) A menos que la Condesa Ukita tenga algo que esconder como para querer irse de inmediato

 **Camus:** (Mirando a Rin) Escondes algo?

Rin no podía desviarle la mirada… no podía permitir que descubrieran que su hermana está viva y que no la dejaran ser feliz con InuYasha…

 **Rin:** (Tranquilamente) No tengo nada que esconder de ustedes

 **Camus:** (Tomándola de las manos) Lo sabía… en momento de darte algo

Camus saco de su saco una cajita pequeña InuYasha supo que significaba eso miro a su hermano quien miraba por la ventana…

 **InuYasha:** ("Sessho… por qué?... porque se lo haces más difícil a Rin?")

Camus abrió la caja y dejo al descubierto un anillo de oro con un zafiro en él. Rin sabía lo que eso significa, sintió un hueco en el estómago… lo que menos quería en ese momento era casarse y ahora… tendría que hacerlo…

 **Camus:** Al recibir este anillo… nuestro compromiso se hace formal querida

Rin miro al suelo y cerro sus ojos. Camus le tomo de su mentón y le levanto el rostro…

 **Camus:** Sucede algo?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo levemente) No… no pasa nada

 **Camus:** (Tomando la mano izquierda de ella) Entonces (Poniéndole el anillo) Eres mi prometida… eres mía

Mía… esa palabra le resuena en la cabeza a Sesshoumaru… ¿mía?... ¿acaso dijo mía?... debe ser un error… no puede ser de él… ¿Por qué?... ¿por un acuerdo? Se pregunta a si mismo… ¿Por qué lo hace?... por salvar el honor de una familia que gracias a un integrante la perdió… esto debe ser una completa locura…

 **Rin:** Eso será… cuando sea su esposa Sr.

Camus la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a él…

 **Camus:** Eso será muy pronto… mañana que lleguemos a la hacienda Takenou… nos casaremos

Rin sentía que iba a llorar… no quería eso… quería ser poetisa… escritora… el matrimonio aún no está hecho para mí se dice…

 **Rin:** ("No… no quiero") Está bien… si así lo dispones… así será

Se alejó delicadamente de los brazos de Camus…

 **Rin:** Si me disculpan… debo preparar algunas cosas antes de irme… con su permiso

Salió del despacho tranquilamente sin dar a notar que tenía ganas de salir corriendo de ese lugar, de querer escapar y llorar, no… no puedo hacer eso no es correcto… esto es por la felicidad de mi hermana… y por recuperar la poca dignidad y honor que Hakudoshi ha dejado por los suelos.

* * *

Mientras tanto… cerca de la costa donde el mar y la arena son hermosos hay barcos que llegan con mercancía de contrabando como armas, telas, porcelana que van y vienen, es un pequeño puerto.

Allí desde hace un tiempo… 2 hombres se han hecho muy ricos a causa de ese negocio turbio demasiado poderosos, cada vez obtienen más ganancias por el contrabando, ambos se divierten como quieren, la casa de ambos más que casa parece un prostíbulo, esa misma mañana, están dormidos dentro de la casa un hombre llega a la puerta y toca…

 **Sirviente:** (Abre la puerta) Dígame que se le ofrece?

 **Hombre:** Vengo a ver al Sr.

 **Sirviente:** A cuál de los 2?

 **Hombre:** A cualquiera de los 2

 **Sirviente:** Venga conmigo

El hombre entro cuando iba bajando de las escaleras un hombre de larga cabellera suelta envuelto con una bata de color café…

 **Sirviente:** (Haciendo una reverencia) Amo… este hombre

-Lo sé… déjanos solos

El sirviente se retiró…

-A qué has venido?

 **Hombre:** Tengo noticias

 **-** Vamos a la oficina

Entrando a la oficina, cerraron la puerta con seguro…

 **-** Que has descubierto Hakaku?

Hakaku es un hombre de cabello negro corto vestido como un caballero ya que en realidad es un investigador muy bueno y famoso por ser muy diestro en su oficio…

 **Hakaku:** Sr. Koga… tengo la información que me pidió

 **Koga:** Que descubriste?

 **Hakaku:** (Sonriendo) Págueme lo que falta y le diré

Koga hizo un gesto de fastidio, fue detrás de una pintura donde hay objetos de valor y le aventó al escritorio una bolsa con monedas de oro…

 **Koga:** Eso es lo que faltaba… espero valga la pena lo que sabes

 **Hakaku:** (Mirando el contenido de la bolsa) Perfecto…

Cerro la bolsa miro a Koga…

 **Hakaku:** Felicitaciones Sr… todo fue un éxito

 **Koga:** (Comenzando a molestarse) No más rodeos y dime…

 **Hakaku:** Están vivías Señor… ellas están vivas

Koga se quedó petrificado pero después sonrió…

 **Koga:** Así que… siguen con vida (Sonriendo malévolamente) Como sobrevivió…

 **Hakaku:** No lo sé… pero están con vida… eso era lo que le importaba no mi señor?

 **Koga:** Si (Mirando a la ventana) Donde están?

 **Hakaku:** En la hacienda Taisho

Koga se volteo molesto…

 **Koga:** Con los Taisho?

 **Hakaku:** Si… parece que las han escondido todo este tiempo…

 **Koga:** Así que (Con sarcasmo) protectores de las condesas

 **Hakaku:** Así parece ser mi señor

Koga miro de nuevo por la ventana la luz del sol que esta por ocultarse y tornando el agua del mar naranja…

 **Koga:** Están vivas… las condesas Ukita están con vida

Comenzó a reírse de manera malévola…

 **Hakaku:** Que piensa hacer?

 **Koga:** Por ahora… disfruta tu dinero… después te llamare

Hakaku se levantó de la silla y se fue de la casa. Koga lo miro marcharse desde la puerta…

 **Koga:** Rin y Kagome… con vida… sí que son suertudos los Ukita…

Miro a las escaleras…

 **Koga:** Que hará Hakudoshi cuando se entere de que su amada Rin… sigue con vida?... y de que Sesshoumaru Taisho… la tiene?

* * *

Mientras tanto en la parte de arriba de la cansa en una cama, Hakudoshi está con una mujer, los gemidos de ambos se escuchan por toda la habitación. Hakudoshi la penetra violentamente mientras ella gime enérgicamente, cuando terminan Hakudoshi queda a su lado cansado…

 **Hakudoshi:** (Agitado) Santo… cielo

 **Chica:** (Agitada) Eres… extraordinario

 **Hakudoshi:** Eso lo se

La chica se puso sobre él y comenzó a besarle el pecho…

 **Hakudoshi:** Déjame estoy cansado

 **Chica:** (Mirándolo a la cara) Está bien

Hakudoshi ve en el cuello de la chica un collar que para él es muy valioso, al ver que ella lo tiene se lo quita violentamente…

 **Hakudoshi:** (Enojado) De donde lo tomaste?

 **Chica:** Es algo que me merezco… siempre te complazco… además… me gusta y se me ve muy bien

 **Hakudoshi:** Puedes tomar todo lo que quieras… pero este collar no Kanna!

 **Kanna:** (Altanera) Y porque no? Es muy caro… y solo me das baratijas

 **Hakudoshi:** (Sonriendo) Es lo que tú te mereces

 **Kanna:** (Dándole una bofetada) Maldito bastardo! ¿Cómo te atreves?... deje a mi familia por ti! Y no me das mi lugar?

 **Hakudoshi:** Solo eres mi cortesana… no te sientas más

 **Kanna:** Eres un maldito… me he aguantado tus humillaciones… yo te amo… tu no a mí?

 **Hakudoshi:** Cuales Humillaciones?...

 **Kanna:** Que tiene de especial este collar para ti? (Gritando) Solo porque está hecho de piedras de Jade?

Hakudoshi al escuchar Jade se quedó inmóvil… el collar que tiene en sus manos está hecho de puras piedras Jade… el segundo nombre de su hermana que lo tiene loco… lo vio cuando llego un cargamento de contrabando y al verlo le recordó a su más grande obsesión así que decidió quedárselo…

 **Kanna:** (Enojada) Cuando estamos a punto de llegar al orgasmo… dices Rin… quién demonios es Rin?! Quien es esa estúpida?!

Hakudoshi al escuchar cómo fue llamada su hermana le dio una bofetada a Kanna quien por la fuerza su rostro se giró a otro lado…

 **Hakudoshi:** (Aventándola y parándose de la cama) Es alguien con quien… nunca podrías compararte!

Hakudoshi se puso una bata encima de color roja y salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Kanna se tapaba su desnudes con la sabana de será color azul…

 **Kanna:** (Llorando) Maldito… maldito bastardo… pero… como lo amo

Hakudoshi estaba en las escaleras sentado, en sus manos lleva el collar de jades…

 **Hakudoshi:** (Mirando el collar) ("La mate… la mate… solo este collar… que lleva su segundo nombre… me la recuerda… nadie más puede tocarlo… nadie será como ella… por que fuiste mi hermana?... eso no me importa… pero te mate… acabe contigo… y el idiota de Sesshoumaru se la llevo… Mate a Rin… MI Rin")

* * *

La noche cayo, en la hacienda de los Taisho, Kagome se la había pasado en su habitación, todos habían disimulado muy bien que ella no estaba allí, en la cena Camus y Houjo les hablan a los hermanos Taisho de su hacienda y ellos los escuchan amablemente, Sesshoumaru voltea a ver a Rin quien está sentada junto a Camus.

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Molesto) ("Habla… di algo maldita sea… porque te callas… el silencio es mas ensordecedor que otra cosa… así como así te dejas vencer?... dime algo maldita sea")

Rin sintió la mirada insistente de Sesshoumaru y volteo a verlo, la mirada de él es fría pero implora una explicación, ella no puede mirarlo más… se siente avergonzada…

 **Camus:** (Tomando la mano de Rin) Que pasa querida?... te sientes bien?

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo y sonriéndole) Este… si… descuida

 **Camus:** No has comido nada… no quiero que te enfermes

 **Houjo:** Supongo que la pérdida de su hermana aun le duele

 **Rin:** No se equivoca Joven Takenou

 **Camus:** Querida… ella ya está descansando en el cielo en paz… no debes llorar… ella está orando por ti

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Fríamente) Escúchelo Condesa Ukita… su hermana… reza por su felicidad de usted

 **InuYasha:** Hermano… déjala… es muy difícil esto… porque no va a descansar señorita Rin?

Ella con la mirada de dio las gracias a InuYasha…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Si… eso hare (Levantándose de la mesa) me iré a descansar

 **Houjo:** El carruaje vendrá en la tarde… pero será un viaje largo… descansar te hará bien

 **Rin:** Se lo agradezco mucho… con permiso

Todos se levantaron de la mesa y esperaron a que Rin abandonara el comedor, cuando ella se fue todos se sentaron de nuevo…

 **Camus:** (Sonriendo) Me gusta muchísimo mi prometida

 **InuYasha:** Es una chica hermosa y gentil

 **Houjo:** Creo que papá hizo una gran elección para Camus

 **Camus:** Que habrá pasado con Hakudoshi?

 **InuYasha:** (Seriamente) Ese bastardo no debe acercarse a Rin… Camus

 **Camus:** (Sorprendido) Por qué?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Porque si se acerca a ella la matara ¿quieres más?

 **Houjo:** (O_O) Matarla dices?

 **InuYasha:** Si… verán…

InuYasha les conto a los Takenou lo que había pasado aquel día, Sesshoumaru miraba a su hermano con molestia pues les daba carta abierta al secreto que se supone debían guardar.

* * *

Rin llego a su habitación no podía ir a ver a su hermana en ese momento así que se sentó en su tocador, saco de unos cajones tinta, hojas de papel y comenzó a escribir. Comenzó a llorar y más cuando recordó la mirada de Sesshoumaru… como él la miraba de manera fría… y como antes la miraba con mucha calidez.

Escribe y llora al hacerlo, se siente mal consigo misma todo iba muy bien pero… ahora ya no… tal vez… si pudiera ser dueña del tiempo… de cambiar las cosas, no eso es imposible, sigue escribiendo, de esa manera puede desahogarse, su sueño de ser escritora se ha ido por el viento.

* * *

En el comedor, InuYasha les termino de explicar…

 **InuYasha:** Por ningún motivo… Hakudoshi debe saber que Rin vive

 **Houjo:** Hakudoshi es un maldito

 **Camus:** Por supuesto que no lo sabrá… cansándome con Rin… me la llevare al extranjero… el no volverá a verla nunca

 **Sesshoumaru:** No puedes llevártela

 **Houjo:** Porque no?... es la esposa de mi hermano… es nuestra responsabilidad

 **Sesshoumaru:** Aun no es la esposa de Camus… además…

 **Camus:** Te agradezco tu preocupación Sesshoumaru… pero Rin ya no está más a tu cuidado… ahora es mi responsabilidad y sé qué hacer con ella

 **InuYasha:** (Mirando fríamente a su hermano) Es verdad Sesshoumaru… Rin… ya no es asunto tuyo

Camus y Houjo se levantaron de la mesa…

 **Camus:** Nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones… mañana es un viaje largo… buenas noches

 **Houjo:** Caballeros… con permiso

Ambos salieron del comedor, cuando ya no hubo peligro…

 **InuYasha:** (Molesto) Que demonios pretendes?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Fríamente) De que hablas?

 **InuYasha:** No te hagas el idiota… quieres echar a perder todo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** InuYasha…

InuYasha se levantó de la mesa y dio con sus 2 puños un golpe en la mesa…

 **InuYasha:** Rin se está sacrificando por dejar que Kagome sea feliz conmigo… no lo entiendes?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pudimos enfrentar a Camus y Houjo para que ninguna de ellas muriera

 **InuYasha:** No seas tonto… nadie creería que las 2 están intactas y las matarían

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pudimos haber arreglado las cosas de otra manera

 **InuYasha:** Eres mi hermano… deberías entender los sentimientos de Rin

InuYasha salió del comedor muy molesto, Sesshoumaru lo miro irse…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Enojado y golpeando la mesa) Porque nadie entiende que… no quiero que la alejen de mi?!

* * *

Rin está en la habitación de Kagome…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Serás muy feliz hermanita

 **Kagome:** Te irás mañana?

 **Rin:** Si… pero sé que estarás muy bien cuidada

 **Kagome:** Pero…

InuYasha entra a la habitación de su amada…

 **InuYasha:** Mi amor

Kagome se levantó de su cama y abrazo a su amado, Rin al mirarlos sintió que era correcto lo que está haciendo y sonrió…

 **InuYasha:** Te extrañe

 **Kagome:** Yo también… Inu…

Ambos se besan amorosamente, Rin se levanta de la cama de su hermana…

 **Rin:** Me voy chicos

La pareja se dejó de besar…

 **InuYasha:** Rin… quiero agradecerte lo que estás haciendo… significa mucho

 **Rin:** Inu… el mejor agradecimiento que me des… es que… la hagas muy feliz… que la cuides y que la ames toda la vida

 **InuYasha:** Te lo juro (Abrazándola) Gracias Rin

 **Rin:** (Abrazándolo) No es nada… solo hazla feliz

Se dejaron de abrazar… Kagome y ella se abrazaron fuertemente…

 **Rin:** Se muy feliz… disfruta tu dicha

 **Kagome:** Hermanita… muchísimas gracias… TE QUIERO MUCHO

 **Rin:** Y yo a ti preciosa… hasta siempre mi querida hermana

 **Kagome:** Hasta siempre hermanita querida

Rin le dio un beso en la frente a Kagome y se fue de la habitación InuYasha y Kagome se abrazaron…

 **InuYasha:** Es un ángel

 **Kagome:** Sabes… estoy de acuerdo en algo con Hakudoshi

 **InuYasha:** (Sorprendido) En qué?

 **Kagome:** Hakudoshi le decía… Santa Rin… es verdad… Santa Rin

 **InuYasha:** Es verdad… Santa Rin… es mejor que me valla Kagome… TE AMO

 **Kagome:** Yo también TE AMO

* * *

Pero desde afuera de la habitación alguien había escuchado todo…

 **Houjo:** Con que muerta eh?... no nos tomaran por tontos… pero… (Pensativo) Yo no quería casarme… además… Rin… Rin se está sacrificando… no… una persona no se casa por sacrificio… debo hacer algo.

* * *

Houjo se fue a su habitación, InuYasha salió de la habitación de Kagome y se fue a la suya. Rin había ido a tomar un poco de agua a la cocina, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y entro la cerró con seguro cuando…

 **-** Tu vestido está lleno de tina… escribiste?

Rin al escuchar de quien es la voz, alzo rápidamente la mirada y en el umbral de su habitación una figura masculina se dibujó y encendió una lámpara de aceite dejando ver quien es…

 **Rin:** (O_O) Sesshoumaru que haces aquí?

Se acercó a ella, la abrazo de la cintura y la atrajo a él, la llevo directamente a la cama y la acostó en ella. Apago la lámpara que hay sobre la mesa de noche y se puso sobre Rin…

 **Rin:** (Asustada) Sesshoumaru… déjame que estás haciendo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Molesto) Que significa este teatro?

 **Rin:** Bájate… no debemos estar así

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Acercándose más a su rostro) Temes que nos vea tu prometido?

 **Rin:** Debo respetarlo… será mi…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No se te ocurra mencionar eso

 **Rin:** Es la única forma de que tu hermano y mi hermana sean felices

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pude haber hecho algo más… pude haber peleado por ustedes

 **Rin:** Ellos no lo entenderían… sabes la situación… nos matarían

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y crees que iba a permitirlo?

Acerco sus labios al cuello de la sonrojada Rin, él estaba sobre ella y rosando sus labios en su cuello, este Sesshoumaru es… diferente a lo que ha conocido… pero… el corazón de ella late desesperadamente…

 **Rin:** Que estás haciéndome?... déjame

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Comenzando a besar el cuello de ella) Que quieres que haga?... no hago nada malo

 **Rin:** (Comenzando a enojarse) Bájate… déjame!

Sesshoumaru con sus manos tomo las de Rin poniéndolas a la altura de su cabeza de ella…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola) Pude haber peleado por ti… puedo pelear por ti Rin

 **Rin:** (A punto de llorar) Sesshoumaru… es por tu hermano… hazlo por el… por la felicidad de tu hermano

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besándole el cuello) Ahora lloraras?... Él es un hombre… y debe aprender a defender lo que él quiere… no debe confiarse de la amabilidad de los demás

 **Rin:** (Tratando de zafarse) Ya déjame por favor… estás loco… déjame… déjame

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola) Estoy loco si… y no sé por qué… nunca me había pasado esto… hasta el día que te vi… que vi como tu maldito hermano te disparo… ese día… me volví loco por ti

 **Rin:** Yo… no… no fue mi intensión… yo… yo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola fuertemente) Todo es por tu culpa… por… tu bendita culpa

 **Rin:** Sesshoumaru… detente… esto no está bien

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola a la cara) Esta noche… estas a mi disposición… y hare contigo… lo que a mí me plazca ¿me escuchaste?

Sesshoumaru lentamente se acercó a ella, fue cerrando sus ojos mientras lo hace llego a los labios de Rin para besarlos delicada y amorosamente, él la abraza y ella tiene sus manos a la altura de su cabeza, pero sin saber cómo, Rin delicadamente comienza a corresponder a su primer beso y abraza del cuello a Sesshoumaru.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Hay veces que el honor no se salva... se debe de volver a construir uno mejor... limpiar un nombre por medio de buenas acciones... o al menos eso debería de ser... pero en desesperación creemos que actuar de manera precipitada es la mejor opción... hacemos todo por quienes amamos... eso es amor verdadero... pero... que pasa cuando dejamos de lado a quien nos ama de verdad? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de esta Romántica historia... Volveré**


	9. CAPITULO 8: VOLVERÉ

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Las canciones que usaremos en este capitulo son:**

 **Me Falto Valor - Armando Manzanero**

 **Volveré - Jesse & Joy**

 **Lo que escribe Rin y Sesshoumaru es una cancion: Tal Vez - Kudai**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 8:** **VOLVERÉ**

* * *

Sesshoumaru y Rin se besan tiernamente, el comienza a acariciarla tiernamente ese beso es tan dulce como la miel, tan cálido como el calor del sol, el primer beso de Rin… nunca pensó que sería así… pero es tan tierno. Sesshoumaru trata de ser lo más tierno que puede, trata de que ella pueda sentir lo mismo que él siente pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Dejando de besarla) No te vallas

 **Rin:** (Abriendo los ojos lentamente) Debo hacerlo… por mi hermana… y por recuperar el honor de mi familia

Sesshoumaru cambio su expresión tierna a una muy fría…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Molesto) Honor?... dices honor?... cual honor Rin?... el que tu hermano ha perdido?... quieres recuperar eso?... el honor de la familia Ukita… murió junto con tus padres

 **Rin:** (Llorando) No puedo creer que me digas semejantes cosas… eres muy cruel

 **Sesshoumaru:** No soy cruel… soy realista Rin!

Rin sin saber de dónde saco fuerzas por empujo a Sesshoumaru y lo tiro al suelo, ella rápidamente se sentó en la cama, Sesshoumaru se incorporó y ambos se miran retadoramente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No sabía que tenías fuerza

 **Rin:** (Altaneramente) Pues ya ves que si… por eso Hakudoshi nunca logro hacerme nada

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te largaras con Camus?

 **Rin:** Si… lo hare… y nunca me volverlas a ver

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que bien!... eso espero… no volverte a ver nunca en mi vida… es más… te deseo la peor de las desgracias

 **Rin:** Y yo… te deseo la mejor de todas las felicidades

Sesshoumaru al escuchar las palabras de Rin salió de la habitación de ella dando un portazo, la chica lo miro irse, ella había dejado uno de sus escritos sobre su tocador, se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a él para despeinarse cuando vio su escritura, Sesshoumaru lo había leído… de eso no hay duda pero también…

Rin tomo el papel rápidamente y lo miraba incrédulamente… era imposible, sus ojos estaban llenos de sorpresa, pero… era cierto, Sesshoumaru había terminado de escribir ese escrito… lo había completado de manera maravillosa, siguiendo la idea de lo que ella había comenzado a escribir, Rin había escrito lo siguiente…

Tal vez mañana sea solo un recuerdo

Y tal vez mañana sea solo mi ayer

Ya ves, no se

El tiempo irá escribiendo

De luz de fe

Las calles del desierto

Que entonces hirieron la piel

Y ahora vez y otra vez

Puedo entrar en mi ayer

Los recuerdos no matan mi fe

Quiero hablar,

Quiero ver, quiero estar y

Quiero ser

Y en tus brazos

Volver a nacer

Y ahora ven y tómame

Junto a ti yo volveré

A nacer

Sesshoumaru le había aumentado lo siguiente…

Tal vez ayer no será más que un recuerdo

Y tal vez el ayer se borre de nuestra piel

Tal vez no sé el tiempo me dé tiempo

De hablar de ver

La luz de un sentimiento

Que el sueño que aún puede nacer

Y ahora vez y otra vez

Puedo entrar en mi ayer

Los recuerdos no matan mi fe

Quiero hablar,

Quiero ver quiero estar y

Quiero ser

Y en tus brazos

Volver a nacer

Y ahora ven y tómame

Junto a ti yo volveré

A nacer

Rin al leer lo que le había escrito se dejó caer en su banco redondo que tiene frente a su tocador… cómo es posible que el continuara maravillosamente lo que escribió… es tan extraño… como si… una conexión se preguntó… no eso no…

 **Rin:** Y si eso fuera… no puede ser… yo… debo irme con los Takenou

* * *

Se desarreglo para ponerse su pijama e irse a dormir, Sesshoumaru en su habitación estaba bebiendo una copa de brandy, trataba de calmarse y entender el pensamiento tan estúpido para el de Rin, sentado en su silla que tiene junto a su ventana mirando por ella, de pronto… comienza a llover…

 **Sesshoumaru:** llueve… un día más… solo

* * *

Se dirige hacia su chimenea que tiene en su habitación y aventó la copa vacía.

Esa misma noche, pero en la casa de Hakudoshi y de Koga…

 **Koga:** (Tratando de levantar a Hakudoshi del escritorio) Haku… levántate

Hakudoshi estaba sobre el escritorio ya que había bebido demasiado y en su mano derecha tenía el collar que le había quitado a Kanna…

 **Hakudoshi:** Déjame Koga

 **Koga:** No… debes dormir además… tenemos trabajo

Miro que Hakudoshi tenía el collar de jades…

 **Koga:** Pensé que te desharías de eso

 **Hakudoshi:** (Recargándose en el respaldo de la silla) No… es lo único que… me la recuerda

 **Koga:** Ahora tienes a Kanna (Arqueando una ceja) Porque tanta obsesión por alguien que está muerta?

 **Hakudoshi:** (Desesperado) Yo la mate Koga! Mate a la mujer que debía ser para mí!

 **Koga:** Amigo… eso se escucha tétrico… jamás podría ser tuya… además… eso es incesto… era tu hermana

 **Hakudoshi:** Es lo que más detesto! Que mi hermana me trajera loco!

 **Koga:** Haku… mejor olvídala… ella ya paso a mejor vida (Riendo) Y lo más irónico que con un Taisho, jajajajaja

Hakudoshi se levantó de la silla, la borrachera se le bajo al escuchar lo que Koga le dijo, lo llevo a un rincón y allí lo tomo de la bata…

Hakudoshi: (Enfadado) Que fue lo que acabas de decir?

 **Koga:** (Sonriendo burlonamente) Se te bajo la borrachera amigo?

 **Hakudoshi:** No quiero perder la paciencia… que dijiste?

 **Koga:** (Quitándole las manos de su bata) Primero suéltame… segundo… sentémonos

Ambos se dirigieron al escritorio del despacho y se sentaron…

 **Hakudoshi:** Habla

 **Koga:** A escondidas tuyas amigo mío… me puse a investigar… yo vi que alguien se llevo a Mi Kagome… no era bandido pues estaba muy elegante… así que investigue… tú dijiste que Rin… fue llevada por Sesshoumaru no es así?

 **Hakudoshi:** Si… ella se llevó el cadáver de mi hermana

Koga se carcajeo de manera burlona, Hakudoshi lo miraba con cierta desesperación…

 **Hakudoshi:** Deja de reírte como un imbécil y dime de qué demonios estás hablando?

 **Koga:** (Burlonamente) Que no lo entiendes?... Sesshoumaru se llevó a tu hermana con vida… tu hermana está viva… Rin y Kagome están con vida

Hakudoshi se quedó impactado, abrió los ojos como señal de sorpresa, Koga lo miraba con firmeza…

 **Koga:** Tus hermanas viven en la hacienda Taisho…

 **Hakudoshi:** (Levantándose) En este mismo momento traeré a Rin conmigo

 **Koga:** (Tomándolo de los hombros) Espera… no te precipites… Sesshoumaru no te la dará… mejor pensemos en algo para traerlas con nosotros… por ahora… tranquilízate

* * *

Hakudoshi miraba a Koga y se tranquilizó. La mañana siguiente llego, la hacienda tenia las gotas y charcos de la lluvia de anoche, Rin acomodaba terminaba de acomodar sus pertenencias cuando alguien abre la puerta de su habitación, la chica está dándole la espalda a la puerta…

 **Rin:** Aiko… ya casi término… no es necesario que me ayudes

No recibió respuesta alguna, Rin volteo…

 **Rin:** Joven… que hace aquí?

Houjo estaba en la habitación de Rin…

 **Houjo:** (Amablemente) Buenos días Rin… perdona que venga así a tu habitación pero (Haciendo una reverencia) Me gustaría que me concedas unas palabras

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo) Está bien… vamos al despacho…

 **Houjo:** (Interrumpiéndola) Me gustaría que fuera aquí si no es mucha molestia… además… es algo privado

 **Rin:** Muy bien… tome asiento por favor

Houjo se sentó en el banco del tocador de Rin y ella en su cama…

 **Rin:** Lo escucho Joven

 **Houjo:** (Sonriendo) Valla… no sé cómo comenzar pero (Suspirando) Aquí voy… usted nos engañó señorita

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Engañarlos?... de que me habla joven?

 **Houjo:** No quiera jugar conmigo Señorita… sabe de lo que hablo… Kagome está viva… y está aquí

 **Rin:** No… mi hermana murió se los dije ayer… mi hermana está muerta

 **Houjo:** No quiera verme la cara de tonto señorita… lo sé… su hermana está aquí… y ella es de InuYasha… es por eso que usted la hace pasar por muerta… y no lo niegue

Rin se levantó de su cama, le dio la espalda a Houjo, se fue a su ventana mirando la enorme hacienda Taisho, Houjo se levantó y se puso detrás de ella…

 **Rin:** Joven… yo…

 **Houjo:** Se está sacrificando a usted misma por la felicidad de su hermana?

 **Rin:** Es que… no es sacrificio… es…

 **Houjo:** Señorita… temen por que creen que las mataremos?

 **Rin:** Pero…

 **Houjo:** Le seré sincero señorita…yo no quiero casarme ahora… por mí no las matare… además… ustedes han tenido una vida de infierno… como para vivir con alguien a quien no quieren

Rin volteo a mirarlo, estaba sorprendida por lo que le está diciendo Houjo, sus ojos se posan en los de Houjo…

 **Rin:** Como sabe que…

 **Houjo:** Nos enteramos de todo señorita Rin… de todo

 **Rin:** Joven… desde que nuestros padres murieron… las cosas cambiaron mucho… mi hermano

 **Houjo:** Lo sé… y le he venido a decir algo señorita… no se sacrifique… usted no quiere esta vida… le aseguro que no les haremos nada… yo sabré como hablar con Camus… pero… no haga algo que no desea

 _Me falto valor,_

 _De ese que se adquiere,_

 _Solo con los años,_

 _Y a ti te sobraron los remordimientos,_

 _De haberme hecho daño,_

 _Nos sobro el amor,_

 _Y ese resplandor del tierno romance,_

 _Y es que cada noche,_

 _Teníamos la luna,_

 _Siempre a nuestro alcance_.

 **Rin:** Joven se lo agradezco… pero mi decisión está tomada (Sonriendo) Además… yo quiero hacer esto

 **Houjo:** O usted es muy buena actuando… o me está diciendo la verdad… en cualquier caso… le brindo mi ayuda… piénselo señorita… tiene hasta la hora de irnos

Houjo le beso la mano a Rin se alejó de ella, se fue a la puerta, giro la perilla…

 **Houjo:** Piénselo señorita

El salió de la habitación de ella, Rin se quedó mirando a la ventana, mirando el lugar…

 **Rin:** ("Sera que… no quiero irme?... que me quiero quedar?... que mi vida es estar aquí?") Tal Vez…

* * *

Sesshoumaru e InuYasha estaban en el despacho. Sesshoumaru tenía una copa de vino en su mano, la miraba fijamente, InuYasha está frente a él mirándolo fijamente…

 _Te falto valor,_

 _De que un día hablaras,_

 _Decirle a tu gente,_

 _Que todo tu amor,_

 _Le pertenecía,_

 _A un loco inconsciente,_

 _El cual era yo._

 **InuYasha:** Ya llevas más de una hora mirando la copa

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando su copa) Es mi problema como pierdo el tiempo

 **InuYasha:** Aun sigues molesto?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Indiferente) No tengo por qué estarlo

 **InuYasha:** (Fastidiado) Si tanto te molesta… porque no retas a duelo a Camus y ganas limpiamente a Rin

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándolo) Ella no quiere… ella ha decidido irse con el

 **InuYasha:** Tu nunca has dejado ir lo que quieres… porque esta vez sí?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si te dijera que ni yo mismo lo sé… me creerías?

 **InuYasha:** No… no te creo… se que lo sabes… sabes lo que sientes… pero no sé porque demonios no quieres aceptarlo… a que le temes?

Sesshoumaru azoto la copa en el escritorio, se levantó bruscamente de su asiento y miro a su hermano…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No le temo a nada… entiendes?... a nada!

 **InuYasha:** Pues no se nota… y si no haces algo ella se irá… y tu te quedaras solo… dijiste que no permitirías que Hakudoshi te la quitara… pero Camus sí?... no te entiendo hermano

InuYasha salió del despacho, Sesshoumaru lo miro irse se acomodó su larga cabellera…

 **Sesshoumaru:** ("Serás capaz de decirle amor sino lo amas?... serás capar de ser de alguien a quien no amas?") (Enojado) Maldición Rin!

 _Me falto valor,_

 _Y a ti la agallas,_

 _De poner un muro,_

 _Romper con las vallas,_

 _Por eso es que hoy diremos amor,_

 _A quienes no amamos_

* * *

En la habitación de Rin ella está con Kagome…

 **Kagome:** (Enojada) Aun así iras?

Rin le había contado a su hermana que Houjo había descubierto todo…

 **Rin:** No tengo opción

 **Kagome:** (Enojada) No seas estúpida!

 **Rin:** No soy estúpida!

 **Kagome:** Si lo eres… te estás sacrificando a lo tonto… no te das cuenta?... nos van a absolver del castigo

 **Rin:** Eso lo dijo Houjo… el otro no sabemos cómo es o como reaccionara!

 **Kagome:** Y si fuera así… podemos pelear… tú crees que Sesshoumaru dejara que te pongan un dedo encima?

 **Rin:** (Extrañada) Que tiene que ver Sesshoumaru en esto?

 **Kagome:** Rin… a él le interesas… InuYasha me lo dijo... ya todos se dieron cuenta

 **Rin:** A lo mejor… ustedes mal interpretan las cosas… solo porque él ha sido amable conmigo

 **Kagome:** Es la verdad… tú le interesas y mucho… si tú se lo pides… el pelearía por ti

 **Rin:** No puedo hacer eso… la familia Taisho y los Takenou son amigas desde hace varias generaciones… no puedo poner en disputa esa amistad

 **Kagome:** (Gritando) Es por tu propia salvación

 **Rin:** (Enojada) Sacrificando a otros para mi propio beneficio?

Kagome no dijo nada, se quedó callada miro al suelo, después miro a su hermana…

 **Kagome:** ¿Porque no te das cuenta de que lo que estás haciendo… no es lo que realmente quieres?

 **Rin:** Si tu hubieras tenido una hermana más chica que tu… y supieras que ella tiene la oportunidad de ser feliz… me entenderías… se qué harías lo mismo

Kagome la miro de manera muy fría…

 _Te falto valor,_

 _De que un día hablaras,_

 _Decirle a tu gente,_

 _Que todo tu amor,_

 _Le pertenecía,_

 _A un loco inconsciente,_

 _El cual era yo._

 **Kagome:** Cobarde… eres una maldita cobarde!

Salió de la habitación de ella corriendo y muy enojada, Rin la miro irse…

 **Rin:** Algún día… me entenderás

No sintió nada por lo que su hermana le dijo de pronto Aiko entro…

 **Aiko:** Señorita… llego la hora… el carruaje llego

Rin sintió un gran hueco en el estómago, pero se paró derecha miro a Aiko y con una sonrisa…

 **Rin:** Ya voy Aiko

Aiko estaba triste… nadie quería que Rin se fuera, Mioga entro y tomo las maletas de Rin…

 **Mioga:** No se valla señorita

 **Rin:** Sr. Mioga (Abrazándolo) Gracias por apreciarme

 **Mioga:** (Abrazándola fuertemente) Niña… No nos olvide

 **Rin:** (Llorando) Jamás… jamás lo hare

* * *

Rin bajo las escaleras Camus la esperaba al pie de ellas, la tomo de la mano…

 **Camus:** (Sonriendo) Vámonos a nuestro hogar querida

 **Rin:** Si… vámonos

Houjo miraba a Rin y le sonríe, ella también le sonríe y salen de la casa, frente a ella está el carruaje, todos acomodan las maletas, Houjo sube primero, InuYasha los despide…

 **Camus:** Es una pena que Sesshoumaru este indispuesto

 **InuYasha:** Si… pero… les desea buen viaje

Camus e InuYasha se dieron un abrazo, ahora le toca a Rin…

 **InuYasha:** (Sonriendo) Rin

InuYasha la abrazo, ella también…

 **InuYasha:** Gracias… en verdad… gracias

 **Rin:** No es nada (Susurrándole al oído) hazla muy feliz

 **InuYasha:** Lo hare

Desde la ventana de su habitación Sesshoumaru ve la despedida, Rin mira hacia arriba y ve en la ventana a Sesshoumaru, se miraban fijamente cuando…

 _Me falto valor,_

 _Y a ti la agallas,_

 _De poner un muro,_

 _Romper con las vallas,_

 _Por eso es que hoy diremos amor,_

 _A quienes no amamos_.

 **Camus:** (Tomando el brazo de Rin) Vámonos querida… o se nos hará tarde

 **Rin:** (Dejando de mirar) Si… vámonos

Camus subió a Rin al carruaje, después él y comenzaron a alejarse, Sesshoumaru miraba desde su ventana, pero después pensó algo y salió de su habitación rápidamente, abajo todos habían despedido a Rin, Mioga entro con InuYasha…

 **Mioga:** No pensé que se fuera

 **InuYasha:** Rin ama demasiado a su hermana… que… bueno… es una santa

 **Mioga:** Ay amo… pero… es muy triste

 **InuYasha:** Lo sé… iré a ver a Kagome… debo consolarla

 **Mioga:** Si amo… lo necesitara

* * *

InuYasha subió de 2 en 2 las escaleras para ir a la habitación de su amada, en el carruaje Rin va mirando por las pequeñas ventanas que tiene el paisaje, Houjo la mira…

 **Houjo:** ("Esta mujer es sorprendente… me tiene impresionado… pensé que se quedaría… pero… no debería de estar aquí (Mirando a Camus) Mi hermano se ve muy feliz por tenerla… pero… la cara de ella parece la de un funeral")

 **Camus:** (Abrazando a Rin) Querida… cuando lleguemos te sentirás en casa… y borrare el pasado que has vivido

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo levemente) Lo sé (Alejándolo) Pero… por ahora no haga eso… no es correcto

 **Camus:** (Sin soltarla) Eres mi prometida… no hay nada de malo… así que no seas tan tímida querida

De pronto Camus la tomo del rostro y la beso sin más ni más en los labios, Rin se quedó con los ojos abiertos al igual que Houjo, estaba impactada pero de pronto…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 **Rin:** Que estás haciéndome?... déjame

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Comenzando a besar el cuello de ella) Que quieres que haga?... no hago nada malo

 **Rin:** (Comenzando a enojarse) Bájate… déjame!

Sesshoumaru lentamente se acercó a ella, fue cerrando sus ojos mientras lo hace llego a los labios de Rin para besarlos delicada y amorosamente, él la abraza y ella tiene sus manos a la altura de su cabeza, pero sin saber cómo ella delicadamente comienza a corresponder a su primer beso y abraza del cuello a Sesshoumaru.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Camus dejo de besarla…

 **Camus:** Este es nuestro primer beso mi vida… el primero

La abrazo, Rin esta sonrojada…

 **Rin:** ("Este… no es mi primer beso")

Miro a Camus, es lindo, es guapo, es tierno, es amable… pero… pero…

 **Rin:** ("No… no es lo que yo quiero")

Mira para todos lados, mira al piso…

 _Estuve y no supe que yo estaba ahí_

 _Yo lo tuve todo y no lo distinguí_

 _Si blanco, negro, malo, bueno estaba ahí_

 _Ahora que estoy fuera sé lo que perdí._

 **Rin:** ("Sesshoumaru… es frio… pero es tierno… sonríe… trabajador… él es… él es…")

Comenzó a reconocer todo, a reconocer lo que hace tiempo siente por el…

 **Rin:** ("Que demonios estoy haciendo?")

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 **Kagome:** Rin… a él le interesas… InuYasha me lo dijo... ya todos se dieron cuenta

 **Kagome:** Es la verdad… tú le interesas… y mucho… si tú se lo pides… el pelearía por ti

 **Kagome:** Cobarde… eres una maldita cobarde!

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

 _Deseo yo volver, necesito estar ahí_

 _Siento la nostalgia del lugar donde nací_

 _Deseo yo volver, necesito estar ahí_

 _Siento la nostalgia del lugar donde nací._

Rin está recordando todo… todo lo que le han dicho y también…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Sesshoumaru fijo su vista hacia enfrente de nuevo, Rin levemente comenzó a abrir los ojos, Sesshoumaru la miro, ella se topó con unos ojos dorados… muy hermosos cuando volvió a perder la conciencia.

Sesshoumaru al ver que ella iba a caer rápidamente la sujeto, los brazos rodearon la cintura de Rin, ella estaba segura de que iba a caer, pero al sentir unos brazos protectores rodear su cintura se sorprendió, lentamente volteo detrás de ella y Sesshoumaru la miraba…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Poniendo las palmas de sus manos sobre el abdomen de Rin) Se siente bien?

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Si… gracias por sostenerme

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Tienes tinta en la cara

Rin al escuchar eso se sonrojo y se puso su mano en la mejilla…

 **Rin:** (Apenada) En verdad?... cielos… siempre me pasa lo mismo cuando escribo

Sesshoumaru saco su pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Permíteme

Sesshoumaru con una de sus cálidas manos tomo el rostro de Rin y en la otra tenía el pañuelo. Le comenzó a limpiar el rostro, Rin estaba muy sonrojada y lo miraba fijamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Limpiando la mejilla de ella) Siempre te manchas de tinta?

 **Rin:** Solo… cuando escribo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te gusta escribir?

 **Rin:** S… Si

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola a la cara) Esta noche… estas a mi disposición… y hare contigo… lo que a mí me plazca ¿me escuchaste?

Sesshoumaru y Rin se besan tiernamente, el comienza a acariciarla tiernamente ese beso es tan dulce como la miel, tan cálido como el calor del sol, el primer beso de Rin… nunca pensó que sería así… pero es tan tierno. Sesshoumaru trata de ser lo más tierno que puede, trata de que ella pueda sentir lo mismo que él siente pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Dejando de besarla) No te vallas

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Molesto) Honor?... dices honor?... cual honor Rin?... el que tu hermano ha perdido?... quieres recuperar eso?... el honor de la familia Ukita… murió junto con tus padres

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Rin había estado pensando en todo lo que había vivido con él, su cabeza estaba aclarada y como si la hubieran despertado de un sueño se alejó de Camus delicadamente, él la mira…

 **Camus:** Pasa algo?

 _Volveré, consiente de donde estaré_

 _Tú eres mi lugar_

 _Volveré, por siempre ahí yo estaré_

 _Y ahí me quedare_

Rin lo mira con ojos de ternura, después sonríe como nunca antes lo había hecho cierra y abre los ojos…

 **Rin:** Camus yo…

De pronto una de las maletas se cae por lo que el carruaje se detiene…

 **Camus:** Y ahora qué?

 **Houjo:** Parece que una maleta se cayo

Rin al ver por la ventana… se da cuenta que se han alejado demasiado… sus pensamientos han durado tanto que ahora ya se da cuenta de que está lejos de la Hacienda Taisho, el cochero se baja para levantar la maleta, pero Rin mira a Camus…

 **Rin:** Camus… perdóname… perdóname por favor

Se sale del carruaje rápidamente, Camus la mira incrédulo, la maleta que se había caído era la de Rin, ella vio que el cochero la iba a subir de nuevo…

 _Volveré, nada me detendrá_

 _Contigo quiero estar._

 **Rin:** (Deteniéndolo) No lo haga

 **Cochero:** Pero yo…

 **Rin:** Yo… me regreso… deme mi maleta

* * *

Le quito la maleta al cochero y comenzó a correr con ella, el cochero no sabía qué hacer Houjo se asomó desde el carruaje…

 **Houjo:** Vámonos!

El cochero se regresó al carruaje y comenzó a andar de nuevo, Camus miraba a su hermano, se iba a bajar…

 **Houjo:** (Deteniéndolo) A dónde vas?

 **Camus:** Por mi prometida… ella es mía

 **Houjo:** Olvídalo hermano… mira

Le enseño el anillo que le había dado a Rin… ella antes de irse… se lo dio a Houjo en el momento en el que ella bajo el carruaje…

 **Camus:** (Tomando el anillo) Pero…

 **Houjo:** Cuando te pidió perdón… me lo dio… hermano… ella no es para ti

 **Camus:** Pero… ella se supone que…

 **Houjo:** Hermano… no te diste cuenta?... Sesshoumaru la quiere… y ella parece corresponderle

 **Camus:** Estas loco

 **Houjo:** Loco estarías tú si te casas con esa mujer… además… Sesshoumaru le salvo la vida… piénsalo y él tiene más derechos que tu

 **Camus:** Pero yo la conocí antes… ella tenía 7 años

 **Houjo:** Y qué?... él ha estado cuando ella más lo ha necesitado… le salvo la vida… hermano olvídala… ella ya decidió… decidió a un Taisho…

* * *

Camus no dijo nada, Houjo sabía que su hermano lo estaba razonando y que lo entendería. Rin corría con su maleta en mano por el campo de prado verde y hermosas flores silvestres, con una sonrisa en los labios miraba al cielo.

 _Equivoque el camino, me aleje de ti_

 _Pero me di cuenta y me arrepentí_

El me deseo la peor de las desgracias… pero no me importa se dice así misma… puedo cambiarlo… aun no es tarde… no importa si me perdona o no… correré el riesgo, yo… yo… debo llegar con el… no me puedo quedar así… debo ir a donde está el…

 **Rin:** (Corriendo y sonriendo) Sesshoumaru!

Frente a ella se ve un caballo galopando velozmente la persona que va sobre él le es conocida… su sonrisa se hace más grande cuando el caballo se detiene a unos metros de ella, se detiene y deja caer su maleta, al ver de quien se trata.

Una cabellera plateada es removida por el viento, Rin lo mira y sonríe, pero también derrama unas lágrimas de felicidad, comienzan a correr hacia ella, Rin también hace lo mismo…

 _Hoy desperté, no tengo miedo de sentir_

 _A tu bendito amor no puedo resistir_

Rin corre feliz y sonriente, las lágrimas son secas por el viento, una figura masculina vestido con un traje color azul marino corre hacia ella, los ojos dorados se posan en ella, el vestido lavanda que ella tiene es removido por el viento al igual que su cabello, Sesshoumaru le estira los brazos y ella también y cuando se alcanzan se abrazan fuertemente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola fuertemente) Rin!

 **Rin:** (Abrazándolo fuertemente) Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru y ella se abrazan como si nunca quisieran separarse, después se separan un poco… él la toma de su rostro con sus manos y ella pone sus manos sobre las de él…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tonta… que estabas haciendo?

 **Rin:** Pero no lo hice… no me fui… no puedo estar lejos… lejos de ti

 **Sesshoumaru:** Este es tu lugar… conmigo… por eso fue que me toco salvarte… por eso el cielo así lo quiso… él quiso que te rescatara cuando estabas en la oscuridad… tu lugar es conmigo

 _Deseo yo volver,_

 _Ya no quiero estar sin ti_

 _Siento la nostalgia del lugar donde nací_

 **Rin:** Lo sé… ahora lo entendí… el cielo te mando… el me mando a ti… tu eres mi lugar… no puedo dejarte… no quiero hacerlo

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola de nuevo y acariciando su cabello) Te desee la peor de las desgracias… quiero vivirla contigo… yo estaré a tu lado en la peor desgracia que pueda pasar

 **Rin:** Yo te desee toda la felicidad del mundo… yo quiero estar contigo… disfrutándola (Abrazándolo más) yo estaré a tu lado en la dicha que tengas… quiero estar contigo

Se separaron para verse a los ojos. Están frente a frente, la brisa de la tarde los acaricia, sus cabellos son removidos por el viento, Sesshoumaru le limpia las lágrimas, ella le regala la mejor de sus sonrisas…

 _Volveré, consiente de donde estaré_

 _Tú eres mi lugar_

 _Volveré, por siempre ahí yo estaré_

 _Y ahí me quedare_

 **Sesshoumaru:** Juntos en las malas

 **Rin:** Juntos en las buenas

 **Sesshoumaru/Rin:** Por siempre

Sesshoumaru y Rin se tomaron de las manos y juntos fueron por la maleta, Sesshoumaru iba preparado para eso así que ato la maleta al caballo subió a Rin y después se subió el, tiro de las riendas y giraron a dirección contraria de donde iba Sesshoumaru y comenzaron a caminar…

 **Rin:** A dónde ibas?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Recuerdas que una vez te dije que me había robado un tesoro de la Hacienda Ukita?

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Este… si

 **Sesshoumaru:** Iba por el… no permitiré que nadie me quite… lo que yo… quiero

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo) Sesshoumaru

El la miro…

 _Volveré,_

 _nada me detendrá_

 _Contigo quiero estar._

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y a donde ibas tu corriendo con tu maleta?

 **Rin:** Pues… no pude resistir más y… no quería estar lejos de todos… de mi hermana, de Inu… de todos pero en especial… de ti

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… gracias a Dios (Mirando al frente) Sostente fuerte… vamos a galopar rápido

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Si!

Tiro de las riendas y el caballo comenzó a correr rápidamente, el viento juega con sus cabellos, en el rostro de ambos esta dibujada una sonrisa muy amplia, es lo que realmente desean, es lo que realmente quieren. Estar juntos… ya no hay más dudas… por qué dudarlo ahora?… nada impide que estén juntos… ya nada lo impide ahora…

 _Volveré, consiente de donde estaré_

 _Tú eres mi lugar_

 _Volveré, por siempre ahí yo estaré_

 _Y ahí me quedare_

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… me gustas… me gustas (Susurrándole al oído) Te quedas conmigo?

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Sesshoumaru… que este camino… nos lleve a la felicidad… si… si me quedo contigo

Después de cabalgar un tiempo, como si al caballo le hubieran salido alas comenzaron a bajar el paso y el equino comenzó a caminar, ellos están sonrientes y frente a ellos esta…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola de la cintura) Bienvenida a casa Querida

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Mi Hogar… mi hogar está aquí… mi verdadero hogar… a tu lado y aquí

Sesshoumaru la abrazo fuertemente, frente a ellos está la entrada de la hacienda Taisho y ellos la miran como si fuera la entrada al cielo…

 _Volveré, nada me detendrá_

 _Contigo quiero estar._

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar... por mas que intentemos... por mucho que queramos alejarnos, el corazón siempre sabe a donde pertenece... el alma no siempre puede soportar callar esos hermosos sentimientos hacia otra persona. no se puede forzar algo que no se dará nunca... no se puede obligar a nacer un amor por alguien... Volvemos a nuestro lugar... donde el corazón siente que pertenece... a los brazos correctos... Tendrá consecuencias la acción de Rin? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de esta Romántica historia... Una Boda en Puerta**


	10. CAPITULO 9 UNA BODA EN PUERTA

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Las canciones que usaremos en este capitulo son:**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 9. UNA BODA EN PUERTA**

* * *

Sesshoumaru y Rin entran a la hacienda Taisho en el caballo cuando Mioga los ve…

 **Mioga:** (Sorprendido y contento) Señorita! Amo Sesshoumaru!

Se acercó a ellos, Sesshoumaru detuvo el caballo y se bajó, tomo de la cintura a Rin para ayudarla a bajar…

 **Mioga:** Pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esta niña malcriada (Sonriendo) Se nos arrepintió

 **Rin:** (¬¬) Oye… no me llames así (Sonriendo) estoy de vuelta Mioga

 **Mioga:** Bienvenida niña… la niña Kagome estará contenta

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mioga… que metan el equipaje de la señorita Rin y lleva mi caballo a la caballeriza

 **Mioga:** Si mi señor

* * *

Sesshoumaru tomo de la mano a Rin y entraron a la casa, cuando abren la puerta Aiko llevaba la ropa limpia quien al ver a Rin…

 **Aiko:** (Dejando caer la ropa al piso) Niña Rin

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Hola Aiko

 **Aiko:** Se queda con nosotros!

 **Rin:** Si… aquí me quedo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que niña verdad Aiko?... nos dio un susto a todos

 **Rin:** (¬¬) Sesshoumaru

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esta bien… ya no diré nada más (Abrazándola) Que bueno que estas de regreso

Rin al sentir el abrazo de Sesshoumaru, se quedó pensando… cuando Camus la abrazo ella tenía el deseo de empujarlo, se sintió incomoda… pero entre los brazos de Sesshoumaru… es distinto… su abrazo tiene calidez y seguridad… algo que jamás había sentido, Aiko los miraba curiosamente pero después…

 **Aiko:** (Sonriendo) ("Así que era eso… el amo…")

De pronto bajando de las escaleras…

 **Kagome:** (Curiosamente) Rin?

Rin y Sesshoumaru dejaron de abrazarse, Rin miro a su hermana detrás de ella llego InuYasha…

 **InuYasha:** (Sonriendo) Rin

 **Kagome:** (Feliz) Rin… no te fuiste!

 **Rin:** No puedo separarme de mi verdadera familia

Kagome bajo corriendo las escaleras rápidamente levantando su hermoso vestido color melocotón para no caerse, Rin corrió hacia su hermana y se abrazan tiernamente…

 **Kagome:** Sabia que recapacitarías

 **Rin:** No podía dejarte (Mirando a todos) No podía y no quería dejarlos

 **InuYasha:** (Tomándola del hombro) Nosotros también te extrañaríamos…

 **Rin:** Lo que me preocupa… son las consecuencias que puede traer esto que hice… no quiero meterlos en problemas…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Descuida… eso aún lo podemos arreglar… así que no te preocupes

 **InuYasha:** Nos haremos cargo nosotros

 **Kagome:** Gracias… han hecho tanto por nosotras

 **InuYasha:** Descuida querida… así que… no hay problema

InuYasha y Kagome se besaron tiernamente, Sesshoumaru y Rin los ven pero… sin que nadie los vea… entrelazan sus manos, las aprietan levemente para después mirarse y sonreírse.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el carruaje de los hermanos Takenou, Houjo le había contado todo a Camus…

 **Houjo:** Eso fue lo que paso

 **Camus:** Así que… Kagome Ukita está con vida

 **Houjo:** Si… y ella e InuYasha parecen tener algo muy serio… fue por eso que Rin había aceptado venirse… para dejar ser feliz a su hermana

 **Camus:** Rin lo hacía por…

 **Houjo:** Si… compromiso… más bien… por amor a su hermana… pero hubo un sentimiento más fuerte… y de ese… me di cuenta… Sesshoumaru… tal vez él no lo sepa pero… él está enamorado de Rin

 **Camus:** Ahora que lo pienso bien… creo que por eso estaba molesto y decía que Rin… estaba mejor a su lado

 **Houjo:** Rin parece corresponder a los sentimientos de él… por eso te pidió perdón y se fue

 **Camus:** Esta bien… dejaremos que se vallan… no son las únicas mujeres… además… ahora que lo pienso bien… no estaba seguro de casarme aun

 **Houjo:** (Sonriendo) Ves?… fue bueno que no lo hicieras… y que ella se regresara a donde ahora… pertenece

 **Camus:** Solo espero que Sesshoumaru la pueda cuidar de…

 **Houjo:** Lo hará… recuerda… los Taisho son pacifistas pero… cuando se trata de defender lo que ellos quieren… se convierten en los más salvajes y despiadados que uno pueda conocer

 **Camus** : De todas maneras… si nos necesitan… los ayudaremos

 **Houjo:** Creí que romperías la amistad por…

 **Camus:** Rin?... no… no lo vale… así era como tenía que ser

Miraba por la ventana del carruaje ya casi llegaban a su casa…

 **Houjo:** (Mirando a su hermano) ("Creí que se molestaría… pero lo tomo con mucha calma… me pregunto el desenlace de esta historia")

* * *

El anochecer llego en la hacienda Taisho Kagome e InuYasha están sentados en el prado junto a un hermoso roble…

 **InuYasha:** (Abrazándola) Me esperaba algo así de tu hermana

 **Kagome:** (Recargándose en el) Yo no… siempre fue muy… bueno… ella siempre estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse… pero… me pregunto por qué se regresaría?

 **InuYasha:** Una de las razones fuiste tú pero… otra… es desconocida

 **Kagome:** (Extrañada) Lo que quiero saber es… ¿porque Rin venía con tu hermano?

 **InuYasha:** Ay Kagome (Besándola en la mejilla) Mi hermano jamás dejaría ir algo que le interesa… el realmente… está muy interesado en Rin

 **Kagome:** Lo sé… pero (Besándolo en los labios) Crees que él ya se haya dado cuenta?

 **InuYasha:** (Sonriendo) Mi hermano lo sabe… solo quiere… que tu hermana le corresponda

 **Kagome:** (Mirando hacia la casa) Pues creo que eso será muy pronto

 **InuYasha:** Crees?

 **Kagome:** Solo mira al frente (Sonriendo) Nuestros hermanos… parecen entenderse mejor

 **InuYasha:** (Mirando a donde le dijo Kagome) Si… solo espero que… pronto sean felices

 **Kagome/InuYasha:** De que estarán hablando?

* * *

Ambos ven que Sesshoumaru y Rin están sentados frente a la puerta de la casa mirando al horizonte…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que noche tan tranquila verdad?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Si… hace mucho que no veía una noche así

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola) Igual… yo

Rin lo volteo a ver, él la mira tiernamente, Rin le sonríe tiernamente…

 **Rin:** (n_n) Ocurre algo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Acercándose más a ella) No… nada

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Gracias

Sesshoumaru: Por qué?

 **Rin:** Por haber ido por mi

 **Sesshoumaru:** Gracias… por haber regresado

 **Rin:** Es que… en realidad… no quería irme

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… solo tenías que decirlo… y yo me haría cargo de todo

 **Rin:** Sesshoumaru… yo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Quieres ser escritora no es así?

 **Rin:** Por cierto… la vez pasada (Sonrojándose) escribiste en una hoja

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lo que escribir… es lo que siento… creo que… quedo bien lo que hicimos entre los 2 no?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Si… y eso que no eres bueno en la redacción

 **Sesshoumaru:** Contigo… creo que hago maravillas y milagros

 **Rin:** No lo creo… supongo que… fue porque en realidad eres bueno… solo que aún no lo descubres

Sesshoumaru se pone detrás de Rin y la abraza sus manos están en el abdomen de ella, Rin se recarga en su pecho…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sensualmente) Rin

 **Rin:** (Tiernamente) Dime

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te quedas conmigo?

 **Rin:** (Cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo) Si (Acomodándose) Sesshy... Tengo sueño… esta noche no cenare

Se acomodó entre los brazos de Sesshoumaru, él la miro un poco desconcertado, ¿Sesshy? Se preguntó a si mismo… no se oye mal… me agrada se dijo… la abrazo fuertemente sin lastimarla, no puede dejar de hacerlo… no quiere que se le valla, él se recargo en un muro y miraba el manto estrellado de la noche, una estrella fugaz paso… él nunca había hecho eso… pero esa noche mientras la observo… pidió un deseo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** ("Que a pesar de todo… siempre estemos juntos… amándonos… apasionadamente")

Le dio un beso en la cabeza, Rin estaba tan cansada que se había quedado dormía entre los brazos de Sesshoumaru.

* * *

En la costa Jaken estaba en una taberna, bebía cerveza con un hombre que les trabajaba a Koga y Hakudoshi…

 **Jaken:** (Interesado) Así que… ahora son muy ricos

 **Hombre:** Si… demasiado… el Sr. Ukita es conde… había perdido su fortuna ya que unos bandidos se robaron a sus hermanas y su fortuna… pero él y Koga han hecho una gran fortuna

 **Jaken:** Parece que en el contrabando les va de maravilla

 **Hombre:** Muchos hacendados que pierden su fortuna… generalmente se meten a esto para recuperarse

 **Jaken:** Y no les da miedo la justicia?

 **Hombre:** (Burlonamente) Amigo… la justicia está metida en esto también… solo con que los sobornes con una buena cantidad y todo está olvidado

 **Jaken:** Pero cuéntame más de Hakudoshi y Koga

 **Hombre:** (Arqueando una ceja) Porque tanta insistencia con ellos?

 **Jaken:** Es que… mi amo quiere hacer un trato con ellos (Mirándolo fijamente) Pero… le gustaría saber qué clase de personas son… tu sabes… si son de fiar o no

 **Hombre:** Lo entiendo… pues… ellos son muy famosos por aquí… cuando llegaron pasaron por muchísimas cosas… pero pues solo aquí el más fuerte es el que sobrevive y puede tener el poder… ellos lo tienen… escuche que… el Sr. Ukita se trajo a la heredera de una hacienda… ya que la enamoro y la chica… ahora vive con el

 **Jaken:** Es casado?

 **Hombre:** No… muchos dicen que viven sin la bendición de Dios… y que la joven que vive con el… solo la toma como su concubina… se dice que él solo piensa en una sola mujer

 **Jaken:** ("Sigue obsesionado con la niña Rin") Una mujer?

 **Hombre:** Si… en un contrabando… vi que llegaron joyas y telas finas… vio un collar hecho con piedras jade… y se lo quedo… lo tiene como un tesoro

Jaken al escuchar el nombre de la piedra dedujo que aun Rin… era la obsesión de su hermano mayor…

 **Jaken:** ("Si el maldito llega a enterarse que sigue con vida… será un gran problema")

 **Hombre:** En que piensa amigo?

 **Jaken:** En nada… descuide… sígame contando

El hombre le siguió contando a Jaken de todo lo que era la vida de Koga y Hakudoshi; el escuchaba atentamente.

* * *

Después de eso… 2 meses pasaron, el invierno está por llegar, en ese tiempo InuYasha y Kagome han sido muy felices, Sesshoumaru y Rin muy abiertamente no se han confesado sus sentimientos… pero se los demuestran de varias formas… InuYasha y Kagome decidieron que querían casarse antes de la cena de navidad. Sesshoumaru y Rin al principio se quedaro n helados… es muy pronto pero… si ellos así lo desean y viendo que se aman mucho… entonces… no habría mucho problema.

Koga y Hakudoshi ahora que saben que Rin y Kagome están vivas… han mandado a alguien para que las vigile a la hacienda Taisho, mientras que ellos son vigilados por Jaken, en ese tiempo… Jaken se ha metido como ayudante de contrabandistas para tener la información que Sesshoumaru le ha pedido.

Hakudoshi con Kanna viven una vida muy extraña… solo la tiene como una dama de cama… pero tiene ganas de salir a buscar a Rin… espera el momento preciso para quitársela para siempre a Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Una mañana Sesshoumaru y Rin están en el despacho de él preparando lo que será la boda de sus hermanos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Navidad será en 2 semanas

 **Rin:** Si… ya casi esta todo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que locura es esta

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Se aman… y quieren celebrar la navidad juntos

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lo sé (Sonriendo) Tengo entendido que harán viaje de bodas

 **Rin:** Eso me dijo Kagome… (Mirando una lista sobre el escritorio) veamos… tenemos casi todo

 **Sesshoumaru:** InuYasha no quiere una fiesta ostentosa… por la situación… así que solo serán los sirvientes de la casa… nadie del pueblo

 **Rin:** Entiendo… la modista fue del sur

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… fue mejor traer a gente de fuera para este asunto… así no habrá mucho alboroto por aquí

Se levanta y se pode detrás de Rin, la toma de los hombros…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si mi hermano y tu hermana se van… nos quedaremos solos

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Lo sé… pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Poniendo su cara a la misma altura que ella) A mí no me desagrada la idea

 **Rin:** Sesshoumaru (Mirándolo) la vez pasada…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Haciendo puchero) Sesshoumaru?... eso se oyó muy frio… mejor dime… como me encanta que me digas

Se alejó de ella y cerró la puerta de su despacho con seguro pues quería privacidad para ese momento… solo con Rin, ella se levantó de su asiento, en cuanto cerró la puerta Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella y la abraza de la cintura…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Porque me dices Sesshoumaru?

 **Rin:** Así te llamas no?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Durante este tiempo… me has acostumbrado a que tú me dices… Sesshy

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** Así me gusta… y más cuando lo dices con esa maravillosa sonrisa

 **Rin:** Bueno… iba a decirte que… nos quedaremos solos… pero no significara que harás lo de la vez pasada

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Inocentemente) Yo no hice nada malo (Abrazándola más) además… te me ibas a ir

 **Rin:** Pero no debió hacerlo jovencito… eso no es correcto… y no volverá a ocurrir de nuevo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Eso se podrá arreglar pronto

Comenzó a besar delicadamente las mejillas de Rin, ella tenía una mirada de desconcierto…

 **Rin:** (Extrañada) Pronto?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besándola) Si… pronto… Rin… yo…

 **Rin:** Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** Abrázame

Rin lo abrazo tiernamente, Sesshoumaru comenzó a pasear sus manos por la espalda de ella mientras se miran a los ojos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… mi querida Rin

 **Rin:** Sesshy… mi querido Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tiernamente) Sabes algo?

 **Rin:** Que?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te amo Rin

Dicho esto, Sesshoumaru la beso en los labios tiernamente, Rin tenía sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa de lo que él había dicho… ¿Escuche bien? Se pregunta a sí misma, pero lentamente cierra los ojos y las palmas de sus manos de ella se posan en la espalda de él...

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besándola) Te amo… TE AMO

 **Rin:** Sesshy… Sesshy

Sesshoumaru bajo sus labios para besarle el cuello, Rin inconscientemente comenzó a acariciar la espalda de él…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Amorosamente) Rin… así quiero tenerte siempre… abrazada a mi… sentirte cerca de mi… no te me vallas nunca

 **Rin:** (Tiernamente) Nunca… nunca me alejare de ti… aquí estaré… contigo

Sesshoumaru continúa besándola amorosa y apasionadamente, Rin le corresponde tiernamente una de las manos de Sesshoumaru deja de estar en la cintura de ella y comienza a subir por su espalda, en cierta altura se detiene y después pasa hacia enfrente, Rin esta maravillada con el beso que no se percata de eso cuando en su seno izquierdo siente que algo lo presiona levemente, Rin da un pequeño gemido que es acallado por los besos de Sesshoumaru…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besándola) TE AMO… TE AMO tanto

 **Rin:** (Besándolo) Es… espera… es… es…

Sesshoumaru sigue besándola y presionando levemente su seno cuando…

 **InuYasha:** (Abriendo la puerta) Tengo que buscar unos…

Sesshoumaru y Rin se separaron rápidamente, InuYasha los miraba…

 **InuYasha:** (Mirándolos divertidamente) Pensé que no había nadie… como estaba con seguro…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Seriamente) Acaso no sabes tocar?

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Descuida Inu… no pasa nada… este… iré con mi hermana… con permiso

* * *

Salió del despacho dejando a los 2 hermanos solos…

 **InuYasha:** Sesshoumaru… cuando será el día de dios que le digas lo que sientes?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ya se lo dije

 **InuYasha:** (Emocionado) En verdad?... y que te dijo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Me correspondió… Inu… me siento feliz… hemos encontrado…

 **InuYasha:** Si… lo sé… yo estoy por casarme… y tu…

Sesshoumaru: Quiero esperar… estamos comenzando y creo que… me he precipitado un poco con Rin

 **InuYasha:** (¬¬) Un poco?... hermano vas que vuelas…

Sesshoumaru lo miro, recordó lo que estaba haciéndole a Rin cuando su hermano entro…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es que…

 **InuYasha:** Hermano… veo que eres muy apasionado… pero… debes ser más recatado con ella… por lo menos hasta que lo suyo valla enserio

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Decidido) Lo mío va enserio

 **InuYasha:** Lo sé… solo que se mas recatado… eso ya se hace cuando… estas por casarte

 **Sesshoumaru:** (O_O) Acaso tú y Kagome…

 **InuYasha:** (¬¬) Oye… yo soy gente decente

 **Sesshoumaru:** (¬¬) Acaso yo no lo soy?

 **InuYasha:** Pues compórtate hermanito

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y que… se siente estar a punto de casarse?

 **InuYasha:** Estoy feliz y emocionado… pero a la vez… un tanto preocupado

 **Sesshoumaru:** Preocupado?

 **InuYasha:** Si… veraz… es que… me preocupa la noche de bodas… no sé si… podre complacerla… es decir… si lo hare bien

Sesshoumaru se puso junto a su hermano y con su mano lo tomo de su hombro…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Debes estar tranquilo… pase lo que pase… solo demuéstrale que la amas y que es todo para ti

 **InuYasha:** (Curiosamente) Hermano… como puedo… ya sabes

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Bien… te diré

* * *

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Kagome, la chica estaba midiéndose su vestido de novia, Rin la ayudaba…

 **Kagome:** (Mirándose al espejo) Como me veo?

 **Rin:** (Alejándose para verla) Muy hermosa… InuYasha se quedará impactado al verte

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo) Ay hermanita… si pudieras sentir toda mi felicidad

 **Rin:** Se nota querida hermana… y me alegra que seas muy feliz

 **Kagome:** Rin… te extrañare cuando me valla de viaje

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Despreocúpate… estaré bien… todo estará bien… estaré con Sesshy…

Kagome tomo de las manos a su hermana y se sentaron en la cama…

 **Kagome:** Rin… quiero hablar contigo

 **Rin:** Si… sobre que?

 **Kagome:** Rin… a ti… te gusta Sesshoumaru?

Rin se sonrojo mucho, su hermana se percató y sonrió…

 **Kagome:** Me lo supuse… hermanita… en el tiempo que este fuera… quiero que te portes bien… que pase lo que pase… te portes como la dama que eres

 **Rin:** (Extrañada) Lo hare hermanita… pero… porque me dices esto?

 **Kagome:** Porque te quedaras sola con alguien que no es tu esposo… además te gusta y… una cosa puede llevar a la otra y…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo y sonrojada) Kagome… descuida hermanita… se a lo que te refieres… y te prometo que estaré bien y que me comportare

 **Kagome:** Esta bien… Hermanita… hablando de esas cosas… sabes… estoy un poco nerviosa

 **Rin:** Creo que todas las novias se ponen nerviosas

 **Kagome:** Si, pero (Sonrojada) No es por eso

 **Rin:** (Curiosamente) Y entonces?

 **Kagome:** Rin… recuerdas de lo que nos habló mamá cuando… tuve mí… mi primera…

Rin sonrió y abrazo a su hermana…

 **Rin:** Si… lo recuerdo… ese día lloraste mucho

 **Kagome:** Y tú no?

 **Rin:** Si… también… me asuste… pero mamá nos dijo que eso… significaba que éramos unas señoritas y que en un futuro… tendríamos la dicha de dar vida

 **Kagome:** Hermanita… tengo miedo de echarlo a perder… que tal si… no le gusto o… si no lo complazco

 **Rin:** Hermanita… solo haz lo que tu sientas y déjate guiar por él y por el amor que tengas por el… pero eso si… no hagas nada que no te parezca o que te falte al respeto

Kagome abrazo a su hermana…

 **Kagome:** Que haría sin ti… gracias hermanita

 **Rin:** No es nada… bueno vamos a quitarte el vestido para colgarlo y no se maltrate

 **Kagome:** En 2 días me caso

 **Rin:** Lo sé… y debes estar muy bonita para ese acontecimiento

 **Kagome:** Gracias por haberte quedado

 **Rin:** Es lo que yo quería

 **Kagome:** Perdona lo que te dije ese día…

 **Rin:** Tenias razón… estaba siendo cobarde… y escapando de algo que… quiero ser

 **Kagome:** Lo bueno es que recapacitaste

 **Rin:** Crees que papá y mamá estén molestos?

 **Kagome:** No… no hermanita (Sonriendo) ellos están orgullosos… porque… vamos a ser felices

 **Rin:** Tienes razón… sabes me he preguntado algo

Kagome le dio la espalda a su hermana, Rin le está bajando el cierre del vestido…

 **Kagome:** Que es

 **Rin** : Que será de Hakudoshi?

Le termino de bajar el cierre a su hermana, le ayudo a quitarse su vestido de novia, Kagome quedo en corsete y miro a su hermana…

 **Kagome:** No lo sé hermana… a lo mejor… ya ha de tener lo que merece… o quien sabe… como tiene tanta suerte el desgraciado…

 **Rin:** Solo espero que… nunca nos los topemos de nuevo

 **Kagome:** Ojalá hermanita… ojalá

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa donde viven Koga y Hakudoshi estaba el sentado en el comedor mirando una copa de vino…

 **Hakudoshi:** Así que… están con vida las 2… creo que… bueno ("Rin")

De pronto entra Kanna con un largo vestido color rosa pálido, se acerca a él pone sus manos en los hombros de él y comienza a masajearlos Hakudoshi cierra los ojos…

 **Hakudoshi:** Me hacía mucha falta eso

 **Kanna:** Lo sé mi amor… querido… últimamente te he notado muy distante… pasa algo?

Hakudoshi la tomo de la mano la acerco a él y la sentó en sus piernas…

 **Hakudoshi:** (Besándola) No pasa nada… así que descuida… sabes algo Kanna?

Lo miro fijamente y le acaricio su rostro a él…

 **Kanna:** Que pasa?

 **Hakudoshi:** (Sonriéndole) Te tratare mejor… te lo juro amada mía

Kanna al escuchar esas palabras tan dulces de Hakudoshi, sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazo fuertemente…

 **Kanna:** Haku! (Emocionada) Te amo!

La abraza y pasea sus manos por la espalda de ella…

 **Hakudoshi:** ("Vivirás conmigo… hasta que Rin… este a mi lado… ella será la dueña y señora… y tu… pasaras al mundo de los muertos")

Kanna lo tomo del rostro y lo beso apasionadamente, Hakudoshi le correspondió pero en su cabeza solo existe una mujer… Rin.

* * *

El día de la boda llego, Rin estaba arreglando todo en el jardín para la boda de su hermana que sería en pocas horas, estaba muy apurada dándole órdenes a los sirvientes y ayudándoles también a que todo quedara perfecto…

 **Rin:** Aiko… debemos acomodar los arreglos florales

 **Aiko:** Si niña… ya los trae Kohaku

Kohaku es un chiquillo de unos 12 años, que llego aproximadamente hace un mes pidiendo empleo pues su familia depende de él para sobrevivir, es un chico de cabello negro sostenido por una coleta entera, piel apiñonada, pecas en su nariz y unos ojos llenos de inocencia, de pronto aparece frente a Rin…

 **Kohaku:** Señorita Rin… ya traje los arreglos

 **Rin:** (n_n) Gracias… te ayudare a colocarlos

Rin y el acomodan los arreglos florales por donde estará el sacerdote que oficiará la boda, Rin acomoda los arreglos florales, mientras que Kohaku la mira…

 **Kohaku:** ("Es muy bonita la señorita… pero… pero…")

Rin siente la mirada de Kohaku…

 **Rin:** (Volteándolo a ver) Ocurre algo malo Kohaku?

 **Kohaku:** No… nada señorita

 **Rin:** (n_n) Sigamos entonces

 **Kohaku:** No debería ayudar… se ensuciará señorita

 **Rin:** (Acomodando los arreglos florales en el suelo) No importa Kohaku… es la boda de mi hermana… además (Sonriendo) A mí me gusta ayudar

Kohaku la miro…

 **Kohaku:** ("Siempre sonríe… es demasiado amable… de no haber sido por ella… yo…")

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

En un callejón en una noche obscura, Kohaku está contra la pared, una espada le apunta en la garganta, el tiembla de miedo…

 **Hombre:** Harás lo que se te ordeno… si no… tu familia lo pagara…

 **Kohaku:** No… no puedo hacerlo… ellos… ellos son muy malos si…

 **Hombre:** No… no serán malos contigo si no te descubren… si lo hacen… será por tu culpa

 **Kohaku:** Pero… yo…

 **Hombre:** (Arañándolo con la espada) Si no lo haces… tu familia se muere… lo harás sí o no?

Kohaku cerró sus ojos…

 **Kohaku:** Si… lo hare señor

 **Hombre:** Así me gusta… partirás esta misma noche

De pronto el hombre comenzó a golpearlo de manera muy violenta dándole patadas y puñetazos en el rostro, Kohaku trataba de cubrirse, pero…

 **Hombre:** (Golpeándolo) No seas idiota… no te cubras… debes causar lastima tonto!

Kohaku se dejó golpear resignado a su destino, después… fue metido en un carruaje y cuando él comenzó a recuperar la conciencia se despertó frente a la entrada de una hacienda, el rocío del amanecer estaba sobre la hierba húmeda, de pronto frente a él… un vestido blanco se agacho a la altura de él, tenía los ojos hinchados por los golpes…

 **Kohaku:** (Débilmente) Donde… donde…

La mujer que esta frente a él lo tomo de su mano y con una sonrisa…

 **-** (Dulcemente) Ya estas a salvo

Kohaku perdió la conciencia, cuando despertó de nuevo se encontraba en una habitación acostado en una cama, miro para todos lados de pronto sus ojos miraron a…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Estas mejor?

 **Kohaku:** Quien… quien es usted?

 **Rin:** (n_n) Debes recostarte… estas muy lastimado… te quedaras aquí hasta que te recuperes

 **Kohaku:** Dónde estoy?

 **Rin:** En la hacienda Taisho

Kohaku se quedó impactado…

 **Kohaku:** ("Esta es")

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo tiernamente) Quien te lastimo?

 **Kohaku:** Este… es que…

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió, Rin al mirar de quien se trata sonríe ampliamente…

 **Rin:** Sesshoumaru

Él entra y se acerca a ellos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Veo que has recuperado la conciencia

Kohaku al ver toparse con la mirada de seriedad de Sesshoumaru se sintió intimidado, tenía miedo…

 **Kohaku:** Este… si

 **Rin:** Los golpes son muy fuertes

 **Sesshoumaru:** Quien te hizo eso niño?

 **Kohaku:** Es que… no lo sé…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Pensativo) Te golpearon muy fuerte… como para que no sepas quien fue… huyes de algo pequeño?

 **Kohaku:** No Sr. Taisho

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Frunciendo el ceño) Como sabes que…

 **Kohaku:** La gente habla de usted… dicen que… es muy bueno… como su padre y su hermano también

 **Rin:** (Preocupada) Sesshoumaru… no podemos dejarlo… puede quedarse aquí?

Sesshoumaru miraba fijamente a Kohaku, hay algo que lo inquieta, pero sabe cómo es el corazón de Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin

 **Rin:** (Tomándolo de las manos) Te lo pido por favor

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esta bien… se quedará aquí

 **Rin:** (sonriendo) Gracias… muchas gracias

Miro a Kohaku…

 **Rin:** Escuchaste… te quedaras

 **Kohaku:** (un poco intimidado) Si… se lo agradezco mucho…

 **Rin:** (Contenta) Como te llamas?... yo me llamo Rin… es un placer

Kohaku al escuchar el nombre palideció, su mirada estaba llena de terror, pero sabe que no puede hacer alguna tontería…

 **Kohaku:** (Impactado) ("Rin?") Yo… soy… soy Kohaku Señorita Rin

 **Rin:** Bien Kohaku… (Tomándolo de la mano) Desde ahora… te quedaras a vivir aquí

Rin le sonríe de manera muy tierna, Kohaku solo la mira con impresión y asombro…

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

 **Kohaku:** ("Desde ese día… esa señorita es muy buena conmigo… desde ese día… vivo con miedo de… hacer lo que me pidieron… todo mundo la quiere… el Sr. Sesshoumaru la quiere más que a otra cosa… que… matara a quien le haga daño a esa mujer")

Rin sigue arreglando los últimos detalles de los arreglos florales…

 **Kohaku:** ("Pero si no lo hago… además… el Sr. InuYasha… también… matara a quien le haga daño a la Señorita Kagome… esas 2 mujeres… son demasiado buenas conmigo… tan buenas… que me da miedo mirarlas a los ojos… y los Señores Taisho me asustan… esta casa me asusta")

Rin se pone frente a él y con la mirada tan tierna de siempre…

 **Rin:** (Contenta) Terminamos

 **Kohaku:** (Asustado) ("No… no me mire con esos ojos… no me mire así se lo suplico… su mirada… me llena de espanto")

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Mezclar a personas inocentes en un juego tan sucio como el engaño y la traición no siempre es lo mas conveniente y mas cuando se extorsiona al inocente... ya que son capaces de hacer muchas cosas cosas con tal de proteger a quienes aman. Así mismo las personas a las que les quieren arrebatar su mas grande amor... El amor puro se ve amenazado cada vez mas... Podrá realizarse la boda con tranquilidad? Sesshoumaru y Rin podrán gritar a los 4 vientos su amor? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de esta Romántica historia... Una Boda y Una Declaración de Amor**


	11. CAPITULO 10 UNA BODA Y UNA DECLARACIÓN

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Las canciones que usaremos en este capitulo son:**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 10. UNA BODA Y UNA** **DECLARACIÓN** **DE AMOR**

* * *

Desde la ventana de su habitación, Sesshoumaru mira fijamente todos los movimientos de Kohaku…

 **Sesshoumaru:** ("Ese niño…")

InuYasha entra a su habitación vestido ya para su boda con un traje de color Negro y vio a su hermano junto a su ventana, InuYasha se acercó junto a su hermano y miro lo que el miraba…

 **InuYasha:** Que tanto miras?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Nada… es solo que…

 **InuYasha:** Aun… no le tienes confianza… verdad?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es que… hay algo en ese niño que no me agrada

 **InuYasha:** Hermano… a lo mejor el chico no tiene nada de sospechoso, además… Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es que eso es lo que me preocupa…

 **InuYasha:** (Sonriendo burlonamente) No me digas que estas celoso de Kohaku

 **Sesshoumaru:** No son celos… Kohaku siempre se la pasa con Rin… me he dado cuenta de que… la sigue a todos lados y también… la espía

 **InuYasha:** Hermano… Rin parece tenerle muchísimo aprecio… además… el chico ha hecho excelente trabajo aquí en la hacienda… tenle un poco de confianza hermano

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esta bien… lo hare (Mirando a su hermano y sonriéndole) Y… dime estás listo?

 **InuYasha:** (Sonriendo) Mas que listo… ya deseo que llegue la hora

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lo sé hermano… y dime cuanto tiempo estarás en Sakata?

 **InuYasha:** Una semana… quiero que Kagome y yo disfrutemos un poco de la playa… que caminemos por ella (Pícaramente) Tú estarás aquí solo con Rin

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Lo sé… pero… ella me dijo que… no por eso… pues…

 **InuYasha:** Es verdad hermano… ni siquiera es tu novia aun… no pretenderás tener encuentros amorosos con ella o sí?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (¬¬) Por supuesto que no… pero… aun así… descuida… me comportare

 **InuYasha:** Muy bien… lo entiendo… y sé que lo harás

* * *

Ambos hermanos se abrazaron, mientras tanto en la habitación de Kagome. Aiko le acomoda el velo a su niña, el vestido de Kagome es de color blanco, la tela de arriba es un poco transparente y brillosa de lo de abajo es blanco opaco, de la parte de arriba el vestido es straple su busto es un poco descubierto y el velo le llega hasta el suelo de la parte de atrás y de la parte de enfréntele cubre hasta el cuello, en su cabeza tiene una tiara de diamantes…

 **Kagome:** (Mirándose al espejo) Como me veo?

 **Aiko:** (Emocionada) Se ve preciosa señorita

 **Kagome:** (Emocionada) Me imagino cómo será la cara de mi Inu

 **Aiko:** El Joven se ira de espaldas al verla señorita

Ambas se reían graciosamente cuando…

 **Rin:** (Entrando) Que es lo gracioso?

Aiko y Kagome miraron a Rin…

 **Aiko:** En cómo se quedará el Joven InuYasha cuando vea a la niña Kagome

 **Rin:** Se quedará impactado (Sonriendo) Estas hermosa hermanita

 **Kagome:** (sonriendo) Gracias (Mirando a su hermana de arriba abajo) no te has cambiado?

Rin tenía su vestido sucio, pues había estado ayudando a los sirvientes a que todo quedara perfecto y por eso estaba sucia…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Es que…

 **Aiko:** Niña Kagome… la niña Rin ha estado ayudándonos en todo lo de la boda

Kagome se acercó a su hermana la tomo de las manos…

 **Kagome:** (sonriendo) Muchísimas gracias hermanita… no sabes lo que esto significa para mi

 **Rin:** Lo sé… y por eso lo hago… bueno me iré a cambiar

Salió muy feliz de la habitación y se fue a la suya…

 **Kagome:** Aiko… ve y ayuda a mi hermana

 **Aiko:** Esta bien señorita… ya no se le ofrece algo más?

 **Kagome** : no… ve a ayudar a mi hermana

Aiko salió de la habitación para ir a ayudar a Rin, Kagome miro por su ventana…

 **Kagome:** (sonriendo) Por fin… comenzamos a ser felices… Mamá… Papá… como me gustaría que… estuvieran aquí… pero sé que desde el cielo… estarán conmigo este maravilloso día… por fin… volvemos a ver la felicidad… como antes

* * *

Kagome sonreía alegremente, mientras tanto en las afueras de la hacienda un hombre en caballo está esperando algo, Kohaku corre hacia él y cuando se acerca…

 **Hombre:** Que nuevas tienes mocoso?

 **Kohaku:** (Tratando de recuperar el aire) Es… espere señor

 **Hombre:** Habla mocoso… debo llevar lo que sepas con los amos

 **Kohaku:** Esta tarde… la señorita Kagome se casa con el Joven InuYasha

 **Hombre:** Casarse?... estas seguro mocoso?

 **Kohaku:** Si señor

 **Hombre:** Y Rin?

 **Kohaku:** (Nervioso) Este… pues…

 **Hombre:** Habla mocoso

 **Kohaku:** La señorita Rin... es muy cercana… al Joven Sesshoumaru

 **Hombre:** Sigue investigando mocoso… hasta pronto

El hombre se alejó rápidamente. Kohaku lo miro irse, después miro a la hacienda…

 **Kohaku:** ("Señorita Rin")

* * *

La hora de la ceremonia llego, solo los sirvientes están presentes, Rin lleva a su hermana hacia donde estaban el sacerdote e InuYasha. Kagome e InuYasha están muy contentos, cuando llegaron donde estaba el sacerdote InuYasha se acercó tomo la mano de Kagome…

 **Rin:** (sonriendo) Hazla muy feliz Inu… te la encargo

 **InuYasha:** (sonriendo) Lo hare Rin

Rin sonrió y se alejó de ellos para ponerse junto a Sesshoumaru quien al verla le sonrió, ella también para después tomarse de las manos, la ceremonia se celebró. Todos los sirvientes están felices por el enlace de InuYasha y Kagome, cuando se terminó se dio paso a la fiesta.

Todos en armonía comían y convivían entre todos los presentes a pesar de no ser una fiesta ostentosa InuYasha y Kagome se divierten, Sesshoumaru y Rin se sentaron juntos y se tomaban de las manos, después comenzó el baile todos muy alegremente bailan cuando…

 **Mioga:** (Contento) Que el Sr y la Señora Taisho bailen!

 **Todos:** (Animados) Si!

Kagome miro a su hermana…

 **Kagome:** Me da miedo bailar

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Hazlo… es tu fiesta

 **InuYasha:** Vamos?

 **Kagome:** Si

La pareja se levantó a bailar y lo hacen divinamente, Kagome se sorprendió pues era un poco torpe para bailar, pero estando con InuYasha parecía que ese momento bailando era mágico y que a su lado todo podía lograr, sus hermanos los miran fijamente…

 **Rin:** Se ven felices verdad?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… en verdad me siento muy feliz por mí hermano

 **Rin:** Yo también por mi hermana… ella merece disfrutar de la felicidad

Sesshoumaru la tomo de la mano y la hizo mirarlo a la cara…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tiernamente) Y tu… también lo tienes

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tú también tienes derecho de disfrutarlo igual que tú hermana…

 **Rin:** Crees que podre disfrutarlo algún día?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… y de eso… me encargare yo

Le beso la mano a Rin, quien se sonrojo y le sonrió tiernamente, todos bailan alegremente, la tarde transcurrió así hasta que llego la noche y de pronto llego un momento especial, Rin y Aiko fueron por Kagome…

 **Aiko:** (Susurrándole al oído) Niña… es hora

 **Kagome:** (sonrojada) Si

 **Rin** : Vamos hermanita

Kagome se fue con ellas, InuYasha las miro irse adentro de la casa…

 **InuYasha:** (Mirando a su hermano) Bien… llego la hora

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lo harás muy bien… solo tranquilo y… no te pongas nervioso

 **InuYasha:** Hermano… puedo preguntarte algo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… dime

 **InuYasha:** Tu… ya lo has hecho?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Eso es muy personal

 **InuYasha:** Solo… contéstame con la verdad

 **Sesshoumaru:** Solo una vez… pero eso quedo atrás… fue cuando… aprendí como se hacia

 **InuYasha:** Si… y después me lo explicaste

 **Sesshoumaru:** Solo tranquilo… y todo estará bien

 **InuYasha:** Esta bien hermano (Abrazándolo) Gracias

* * *

Sesshoumaru lo abrazo y sonrió, mientras tanto… Kagome ahora estaría en la habitación de su esposo, la cama de InuYasha es muy grande, los muebles y todo están en perfecto orden y limpieza, Kagome está muerta de los nervios…

 **Aiko:** Es hora de prepararla niña

 **Kagome:** Si

 **Rin:** Tranquila hermanita… lo amas no?

 **Kagome:** Si

 **Rin:** Entonces… no hay nada que temer

 **Kagome:** Esta bien (Sonriendo) Me calmare

Aiko y Rin le ayudaron a quitarse su vestido de novia, la dejaron con su corsete, delicadamente la despeinaron y le cepillaron su cabello negro, Aiko preparo un enjuague bucal de menta y romero, se lo dieron a Kagome, cuando se enjuago lo escupió en un recipiente que Rin se llevó…

 **Aiko:** La mujer debe tener muy buen aliento en la cama… y un muy buen aspecto

Rin le lava los pies a Kagome, Aiko le pone una fragancia de rosas en su pecho, muñecas y brazos, después entre las 2 arreglan la cama para que tenga sábanas blancas, cuando terminaron…

 **Aiko:** Listo niña

 **Rin:** Todo está preparado hermanita… ahora… solo espéralo

 **Kagome:** Si (Abrazando a su hermana) Gracias por todo

 **Rin:** Descuida… todo está bien… ahora… buenas noches

 **Aiko:** Buenas noches señorita

 **Kagome:** Buenas noches

Rin y Aiko salieron de la habitación, Kagome se sentó en la cama…

 **Kagome:** Dios… ayúdame… que todo salga bien

Cuando InuYasha vio que Rin y Aiko salieron de la casa supo que ya era la hora…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Anda hermano… llego la hora

 **InuYasha:** Esta bien… hasta mañana

 **Sesshoumaru:** Hasta mañana y suerte

 **InuYasha:** Gracias

Entro a la casa, Aiko fue a ayudar a recoger las cosas de la fiesta ya que había llegado a su fin, Rin llego hacia donde esta Sesshoumaru…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Llego la hora

 **Rin:** Si

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… podemos caminar un poco?

 **Rin:** Si Sesshy… vamos

* * *

Ambos se tomaron de las manos y se fueron a caminar por los jardines, mientras tanto en la habitación de InuYasha el entro y vio a Kagome sentada en la cama, ella al escuchar que habían entrado se levantó y miro a su amado, la joven se sonrojo…

 **InuYasha:** (sonrojado) Hola

 **Kagome:** (sonriendo y sonrojada) Hola

 **InuYasha:** Estas… muy bonita

 **Kagome:** Gracias

Kagome se acercó a InuYasha ambos se miran a los ojos, él la abrazo de la cintura y la acerco a si, Kagome puso sus manos en los brazos de él…

 **InuYasha** : Esta noche… aprenderemos a… amarnos

 **Kagome:** Si… aprenderemos… juntos… TE AMO InuYasha

 **InuYasha:** TE AMO Kagome…

Kagome comenzó a besar a su amado, InuYasha se entregaba en cada beso de Kagome, cada roce de sus manos. El por su parte comenzó a desnudarla, Kagome sentía miedo, pero InuYasha le estaba brindando la seguridad que ella necesitaba para entregarse completamente, paseaba sus manos por la espalda de InuYasha.

 **InuYasha:** No te lastimare

 **Kagome:** De… eso estoy segura

InuYasha desnudo completamente a Kagome, ella torpemente por los nervios lo desnudo a él, InuYasha la miraba tiernamente, los dos estaban completamente desnudos, Kagome estaba sonrojada pero…

 **InuYasha:** (Tiernamente) Sonrojada… me gustas más

 **Kagome:** Inu… te amo

 **InuYasha:** Y yo a ti… es por eso que… te entrego mi cuerpo a ti

 **Kagome:** Y yo… te entrego mi vida entera

InuYasha comienza a besar a Kagome, quien recorría con sus manos la espalda de su amado, InuYasha con sus manos exploraba el cuerpo de Kagome, sus piernas, su abdomen, todo era de él y lo disfrutaba lentamente, dejo la boca de Kagome para bajar a su busto, primero recargo su cabeza en él, Kagome lo miraba dulcemente y le acariciaba el cabello…

 **InuYasha:** Así… quiero estar… siempre a tu lado

 **Kagome:** Yo también lo deseo… te amo

Ambos se acuestan sobre la cama mirándose tiernamente, InuYasha comenzó a besar el busto de la joven, quien daba gemidos de placer, InuYasha se deleitaba con el busto de su amada, primero lo acariciaba, lo besaba y por ultimo… succionando con fuerza, ella apretaba las sabanas de tanto placer que sentía. InuYasha la miraba dulcemente, Kagome se puso sobre él y comenzó a besar su fuerte pecho, InuYasha cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba el momento…

 **Kagome:** Te amo…

 **InuYasha:** Te amo

Kagome seguía besándolo, cuando con sus manos llego al miembro de InuYasha y comenzó a acariciarlo, él gemía de placer Kagome lo miraba dulcemente, InuYasha abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de su amada. El lentamente acostó a Kagome y se puso sobre ella, InuYasha deslizo una de sus manos a la intimidad de Kagome y comenzó a tocarla, Kagome comenzó a arquear su espalda, él noto que ella estaba lista y abrió las piernas de Kagome…

 **InuYasha:** Llego la hora

 **Kagome:** Si… hazlo mi amor

InuYasha estaba sobre Kagome, y comenzó a introducirse en ella lentamente. Kagome al sentir el primer contacto dio un gemido…

 **Kagome:** Ahhh

 **InuYasha:** Tranquila… pasara

 **Kagome:** Si... sigue

InuYasha daba envestidas lentas pero firmes…

 **Kagome:** Ahhh

 **InuYasha:** Kagome… te amo

 **Kagome:** Inu... te... amo... te amo

 **InuYasha:** Esto es… dulce y hermoso

 **Kagome:** Si… dulce… hermoso… hazme tuya

InuYasha atravesó la barrera de pureza de Kagome y comenzó a subir al ritmo de las envestidas que se convirtieron en movimientos rápidos, Kagome se aferraba a la espalda de InuYasha y gemía enérgicamente, Kagome también gemía ya que ambos estaban disfrutando de esa unión que para ellos es para siempre. Ella invirtió la posición y se puso sobre InuYasha, lo miraba fija y dulcemente, se movía lentamente sobre él, mientras InuYasha con sus manos acariciaba las caderas de Kagome, comenzó a subir sus manos lentamente, paso por la cintura de ella y puso sus manos en el abdomen de ella, después fue subiéndolas hasta el busto, comenzó a presionarlo lentamente, Kagome cerraba sus ojos, InuYasha veía tiernamente como su amada disfrutaba de el, así como el de ella. InuYasha atrajo a Kagome a su cuerpo y la acostó sobre si, Kagome respiraba agitadamente y el también…

 **InuYasha:** Eres… mía… solo… mía

 **Kagome:** Si… solo… soy… tuya

 **InuYasha:** Te… amo

 **Kagome:** Te… amo

* * *

Ambos se quedaron abrazados recuperando su respiración. Mientras tanto en los jardines, Sesshoumaru y Rin caminaban tomados de las manos sin nada que decir solo mirando hacia enfrente, cuando Sesshoumaru decidió romper el silencio…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Creo que… todo salió a la perfección

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Si… no fue muy ostentoso… pero fue hermoso y con amor

Sesshoumaru y ella caminaron hasta la sombra del roble, él se recargo en el tronco y a ella la atrajo hacia sí poniendo sus manos en su cintura…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… quiero decirte algo muy importante

 **Rin:** (sonriendo) Si… que es?

Sesshoumaru le sonrió tiernamente después miro al cielo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mira el cielo

Rin así lo hizo atreves de las copas del árbol pudo vislumbrar el hermoso firmamento estrellado y brillante, ella sonríe mientras lo ve…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola) Lo que vez en el cielo… es igual… al amor que siento por ti

Rin se quedó unos minutos sin decir nada, después miro a Sesshoumaru a los ojos…

 **Rin:** Como… como dices?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… TE AMO… no sé cómo, pero… te metiste (Poniendo su mano en su corazón) Aquí… desde que… te traje conmigo herida… y ahora que hemos convivido… me he enamorado de ti… como un loco

 **Rin:** (sonrojada y contenta) Sesshy yo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que sientes por mí?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Lo… mismo que… yo también… TE AMO… por eso aquella vez que me iba a ir con Camus… me regrese… no quería… más bien… no quería equivocarme y darme cuenta que… mi verdadera felicidad estaba aquí… así que… no me importo morir… me regrese porque… igual… YO TE AMO

Sesshoumaru al escuchar eso la abraza y su cabeza de ella queda recargada en su pecho de él. Rin lo abraza tiernamente y puede escuchar el ritmo de los latidos de corazón de Sesshoumaru, late igual que el de ella…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Me gusta el latido de tu corazón… tuku tuku

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo y acariciando su cabello) Si te gusta… te lo regalo

Rin se alejó un poco de él sin romper el abrazo, lo mira fijamente…

 **Rin:** Que quieres decir?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriéndole) Que no me importaría… dar mi vida… por ti… con gusto lo hare

Rin lo miraba… nunca nadie le había dicho eso, se sentía extraña pero feliz, él la acerco más, Rin puso sus manos en su pecho…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… quieres… pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?... siendo mi compañera hasta el fin del mundo

Ella sonrió ampliamente…

 **Rin:** Hasta el fin del mundo y más allá… para toda la eternidad

Sesshoumaru le sonrió, lentamente comenzaron a acercarse, fueron cerrando sus ojos hasta que por fin se dieron un tierno y cálido beso en los labios. Rin subió sus brazos para abrazar a Sesshoumaru del cuello y el la abrazo de la cintura.

* * *

Desde lejos Kohaku los mira cómo se besan con ternura y amor…

 **Kohaku:** ("Ella lo ama… porque… porque no la dejan ser feliz?... que daño puede causar una mujer como ella?")

* * *

Kohaku se fue a su cuarto habitación, Sesshoumaru y Rin dejaron de besarse…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es hora de irnos a dormir

 **Rin:** Si… vámonos amor mío

Sesshoumaru la abrazo y así se fueron a la casa, iban sonriendo cuando llegaron Sesshoumaru acompaño a Rin a su habitación, la dejo en la puerta…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Bueno… llegamos

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Pícaramente) Y si paso la noche contigo?

 **Rin:** (O_O) Eso sí que no señor… aun no… porque…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola) Porque no?... si ya eres mi novia… mejor dicho… mi prometida

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Si… pero… debemos esperar hasta que seamos marido y mujer

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y no será mucho… en cuanto InuYasha y Kagome regresen de su viaje de bodas… nos casaremos… de acuerdo?

 **Rin:** (Feliz) Si… TE AMO

 **Sesshoumaru:** Yo también

Comenzaron a besarse tiernamente, Rin quería alejarse, pero entre besos y risas no se dejaban de besar…

 **Rin:** Es mejor… dormir

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esta bien… buenas noches amor mío

 **Rin:** Descansa mi amado Sesshy

* * *

Se dieron un último beso y ella se metió a su habitación, Sesshoumaru se fue a la suya, Rin estaba frente a su cama con las manos en su pecho…

 **Rin:** ("Esto es un sueño?... no… no lo es… me ama… me ama como yo a él… que hubiera sido de mi si me hubiera ido?")

Comenzó a quitarse su vestido para ponerse su camisón, mientras lo hace…

 **Rin:** ("No hubiera sido feliz si me hubiese ido… además… ahora… tengo la oportunidad de ser feliz… y sé que… el me apoyara en ser escritora")

Se puso su camisón, se sentó frente a su tocador se despeino y ahora se cepilla su hermoso cabello…

 **Rin:** Es más (Sonriendo) Podremos escribir los 2 juntos

* * *

Se miró al espejo y se sonrió a sí misma, en la habitación de Sesshoumaru él está acostado aun vestido en su cama, sus manos están detrás de su nuca mientras que su vista esta fijamente en el techo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Desde que llego… no pude dejar de pensar en ella… Papá nos hablaba mucho de la familia Ukita… después… conocí a Hakudoshi… el siempre fue muy diferente… siempre frívolo… con el fui al burdel aquel… pero… después… me dijo que toda su familia estaba muerta… sus padres murieron… y me dijo que a sus hermanas las habían matado unos bandidos… pero no fue así… ese hombre está loco… por cierto… que noticias me tendrá Jaken? Ahora que me casare con Rin… necesito hundir a ese mal nacido… antes de que… le cause daño a Rin o a Kagome.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el pueblo donde ahora esta Jaken, escribe una carta, cuando termina se la da a una persona de mucha confianza de él…

 **Jaken:** (Entregándole la carta) Lleva esta carta a la hacienda y entrégasela únicamente al amo Sesshoumaru… no la pierdas… me escuchaste Bankotzu?

Bankotzu tomo la carta y se la guardo dentro de su saco…

 **Bankotzu:** Como ordene mi señor Jaken

 **Jaken:** Veté… y que nadie te vea

Bankotzu se subió a su caballo y se fue rumbo a la hacienda Taisho, Jaken lo miro irse…

 **Jaken:** ("Amo… esto será más difícil de lo que cree… más ahora que… Sabe que están vivas")

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en la hacienda Taisho hay un carruaje ya que InuYasha y Kagome están por salir de viaje de bodas, Sesshoumaru y Rin los despiden…

 **InuYasha** : Nos veremos dentro de una semana

 **Kagome:** (Un poco preocupada) Seguros que estarán bien?

 **Rin:** Si hermanita… estaremos bien

 **Kagome:** (Mirando a Sesshoumaru) Compórtate con mi hermana

 **Sesshoumaru:** Así lo hare… además… para cuando regresen nos casaremos… así que (Abrazándola) nos portaremos muy bien

 **Rin:** (sonriendo) No hay nada de qué preocuparse

 **InuYasha:** Estaremos de regreso para la boda… pórtense bien

El joven matrimonio se subió al carruaje, Sesshoumaru y Rin les hacen adiós…

 **Rin:** Buen viaje!

El carruaje se fue, Sesshoumaru tomo de la mano a Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Se fueron… vamos adentro

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Si

Iban a meterse a la casa cuando escuchan los cascos de un caballo, ambos voltean y Sesshoumaru reconoce de quien se trata…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que hace aquí?

 **Rin:** Quién es?

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Una tormenta avisa su llegada... ensombreciendo el cielo del amor, pero ese tipo de tormentas son las que unen mas a los enamorados y hace su amor aun mucho mas fuerte... dispuestos a pelear por su amor incluso dando su vida... Que es lo que sucederá ahora? Quien llego a la hacienda Taisho? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de esta Romántica historia... Nuestro Apresurado Casamiento**


	12. CAPITULO 11 NUESTRO APRESURADO CASAMIEN

**ADVERTENCIA: Contiene Lemon Explicito**

 **Las canciones que usaremos en este capitulo son:**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 11. NUESTRO APRESURADO CASAMIENTO**

* * *

El caballo se acerca a ellos Sesshoumaru y Rin lo miran. Bankotzu baja de su caballo y se acerca a Sesshoumaru…

 **Bankotzu:** Amo… le mandan con urgencia esto

Saco la carta de Jaken y se la entrega a Sesshoumaru, quien la abre y comienza a leer. Rin lo mira fijamente, puede notar que la mirada de él es de confusión…

 **Rin:** (Preocupada) Ocurre algo?

Sesshoumaru termino de leer la carta…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Doblando el papel y mirando a Bankotzu) Cuanto tiempo tiene esto?

 **Bankotzu** : Por lo que se ve amo… como 2 meses… Jaken no pudo darme muchos detalles

 **Sesshoumaru:** Dónde están?

 **Bankotzu:** En Sakata mi señor

Sesshoumaru palideció, Rin lo miraba confundida…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vete inmediatamente a Sakata… y no dejes de vigilar a mi hermano… él está de viaje de bodas… no demores

 **Bankotzu:** Si amo

Se subió a su caballo y se fue a cumplir su nueva misión, Rin miraba a su amado…

 **Rin:** Que pasa?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vamos adentro… te explicare

* * *

Ambos entraron a la casa, Sesshoumaru se la llevo a la habitación de ella, entraron y se encerraron…

 **Rin:** (Extrañada) Para que me trajiste a mi cuarto?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lo que tengo que decirte es privado… y también importante… siéntate por favor

Se sentaron en la cama, él la tomo de las manos, Rin esta angustiada por la extraña reacción de su amado…

 **Rin:** (Angustiada) Sesshoumaru que pasa?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… Hakudoshi sabe que están vivas… tú y Kagome

Ella palideció y comenzó a temblar…

 **Rin:** Que dices?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No se cómo… pero él ya lo sabe… Jaken me lo acaba de avisar… y parece que alguien nos vigila desde aquí

 **Rin:** Cielo santo (Asustada) Nos matara

 **Sesshoumaru:** No si yo lo permito

 **Rin:** Pero… donde esta?... está en el Este?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… el… esta en Sakata… se ha dedicado al contrabando y ha recuperado su fortuna…

 **Rin:** (Asustada) Sakata… para allá van Inu y Kagome

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lo sé… por eso mande a Bankotzu a que los cuide

Rin se levantó de la cama…

 **Rin:** Debemos avisarles… no podemos dejar que vallan, si Hakudoshi ve a Kagome… la matara

Desesperadamente corre hacia la puerta Sesshoumaru va tras ella y la abraza por detrás…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que haces?

 **Rin:** Suéltame Sesshoumaru… debemos ir por nuestros hermanos

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin cálmate

Rin estaba muy nerviosa que desesperadamente quería soltarse de los brazos de quien la ama con todo su corazón…

 **Rin:** No puedo dejar a mi hermana… suéltame!

Sesshoumaru la carga y ella patalea, después la deja caer en la cama y se pone sobre ella…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Un poco alterado) Rin… cálmate por favor

 **Rin:** (Alterada) Que me calme?... mi hermana y tu hermano están en peligro y me pides que me calme? (Alejándolo) Quítate!

Sesshoumaru le tomo las manos y las puso a la altura de la cabeza de ella…

 **Sesshoumaru:** En primera InuYasha no permitirá que le hagan daño a Kagome… en segunda Bankotzu fue con ellos… y en tercera (Enojado) que ganas alterándote como desquiciada?!

Rin lo miraba con enojo, pero cuando le dijo eso fue bajando la mirada y comenzó a llorar…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Arrepentido) Amor… perdóname… no quise gritarte, pero…

 **Rin:** Si… si tu hubieras vivido con Hakudoshi… sabrías porque me altero… el… el…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tiernamente) InuYasha y Kagome están casados… el no dejara que le hagan nada… además… te prometió que la cuidaría y así lo hará

 **Rin:** Lo sé… pero es que… me… estoy asustada

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lo sé mi amor… lo se

Sesshoumaru comenzó a besarle los labios tierna y amorosamente, ella le corresponde tiernamente, los besos comienzan a intensificarse más. Rin se separa para poder respirar, pero Sesshoumaru vuelve a atrapar sus labios de nuevo para besarla con más pasión…

 **Rin:** Se… Sesshy…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besándola) TE AMO… TE AMO tanto

 **Rin:** (Besándolo) Yo también…

El vestido de Rin tiene un escote profundo, la mitad de su busto esta fuera, Sesshoumaru comienza a besarle su cuello, Rin le acaricia el cabello a él, quien muy apasionadamente la seduce y provoca…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Apasionadamente) TE AMO… Rin… te deseo… te deseo amor mío

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Sesshy

Sesshoumaru se aleja un poco de ella y la mira, el rostro de Rin esta sonrojado, él sonríe tiernamente al verla así…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Me encantas… cuando estas sonrojada

 **Rin:** Esto… no está bien… aun no…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… esta misma tarde nos casaremos… no podemos esperar a nuestros hermanos… ahora que Hakudoshi sabe todo… no podemos hacer otra cosa más que casarnos lo antes posible

 **Rin:** Estas seguro?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Eso debería preguntarte yo… estás segura?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Está bien… nos casaremos esta tarde

 **Sesshoumaru:** Así será amor mío

Ambos se sonríen tiernamente, Sesshoumaru la vuelve a besar apasionadamente, Rin le corresponde con más seguridad y sin tanto pudor, lo abraza de su cuello. Sesshoumaru hace un camino de besos desde la frente de ella hasta su cuello, después con sus labios comenzó a rozar el busto de Rin, quien al sentir los labios de Sesshoumaru cierra sus ojos y acaricia su cabello de él…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Serás mía… te amare… cumpliré lo que desees… y te hare muy feliz

 **Rin:** Yo también… te hare muy feliz… lo prometo

Ambos se ven fijamente y se sonríen, después se levantan de la cama y se sonríen…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es hora de prepararnos… esta tarde nos casaremos… traeré al sacerdote… la boda no será como la de Kagome pero…

 **Rin:** No importa… solo (Abrazándolo) Solo quiero estar contigo

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola) Cuando todo esto termine… te prometo darte la boda que tú te mereces

* * *

Ambos se besaron, el salió de la habitación y fue a ver a Aiko…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Aiko

Aiko se acercó a Sesshoumaru…

 **Aiko:** Si amo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Quiero que vallas y ayudes a prepararse a Rin… esta tarde se casara conmigo

Aiko se quedó con la boca abierta…

 **Aiko:** Pero amo… es que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** He dado una orden… prepara todo lo necesario… y avisa a los sirvientes que esta tarde me casare con ella… ve a prepararla

 **Aiko:** (Haciendo una reverencia) Si mi señor

Aiko aviso a todos, Sesshoumaru fue a las caballerizas a ver a Mioga…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mioga… Mioga

Mioga salió…

 **Mioga:** Si amo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ve por el sacerdote

 **Mioga:** (Extrañado) El sacerdote?... pero para qué?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esta misma tarde me casare con Rin

 **Mioga:** (O_O) Como dijo?... pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No hagas más preguntas y ve a cumplir lo que te mande… es para esta tarde así que vete pronto… mi Rin está en peligro y debemos dejar todo esto arreglado

 **Mioga:** Por lo de…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… Hakudoshi sabe que están con vida

 **Mioga:** (asustado) Por el cielo santo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es impredecible que me case con ella inmediatamente

 **Mioga:** Entiendo amo… iré por el sacerdote

Tomo un caballo y se fue por él, Sesshoumaru camina hacia la casa…

 **Sesshoumaru:** ("Hakudoshi… sobre mi cadáver te llevaras a Rin… solo sobre mi cadáver")

* * *

Entro a la casa y se fue a su habitación, Aiko está con Rin…

 **Aiko:** Se casará hoy niña… no esperará a su hermana?

 **Rin:** No… pero cuando le expliquemos lo que paso… lo entenderá

 **Aiko:** Ay mi niña… bueno… que se pondrá

 **Rin:** Pues… tengo un vestido blanco que…

De pronto alguien toca a la puerta, Aiko va abrir y es uno de los sirvientes con una caja…

 **Aiko:** Que pasa

 **Sirviente:** El amo Sesshoumaru le manda esto a la señorita Rin

 **Aiko:** (Recibiendo la caja) Gracias

Cierra la puerta y se va con Rin dejando la caja en la cama, Rin se acerca…

 **Rin:** Y eso?

 **Aiko:** No lo sé… se lo manda el amo

Rin y Aiko abrieron la caja y vieron un hermoso vestido de novia, al verlo se taparon la boca…

 **Rin/Aiko:** Cielo santo

El vestido que Sesshoumaru le mando a Rin es blanco, parece el de una novia…

 **Aiko:** (Emocionada) Creo que quiere que lo use niña… vamos a ponérselo

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Si… espero me quede

 **Aiko:** Le quedara señorita

* * *

Aiko saco el vestido para ponérselo a Rin. Mientras tanto Sesshoumaru se ponía un traje color blanco pues ese traje había decidido ponérselo cuando fuera una ocasión especial su corbata es de color rojo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándose al espejo y arreglándose la corbata) Bien… me queda perfecto…

Se terminó de acomodar la corbata, se miró al espejo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Padre… me dijiste que lo usara cuando fuera conveniente y una ocasión especial… bueno… hoy es una ocasión muy especial en mi vida… me caso… con la mujer que amo

Sesshoumaru sonrió y después fue a un mueble que tiene en su habitación, saco una caja pequeña cuando la abrió había 2 anillos en su interior, los 2 son de oro, uno es delgado y tiene un jade en el centro y el otro es un poco grueso…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando los anillos) Este… es el momento padre

Cerró la caja y la guardo en su saco. Mientras tanto en la habitación de Rin, ella ya tenía puesto el vestido que le había enviado Sesshoumaru…

 **Aiko:** (Emocionada y sonriendo) Esta hermosísima señorita Rin

El vestido que tiene puesto es blanco, de la parte de arriba es con escote profundo dejando más de la mitad del busto fuera, solo cubriendo lo necesario, con algunas piedras brillantes coronando el escote, de lo largo es esponjado, el vestido es sin mangas y el velo es hasta la cintura y cubriendo la parte de enfrente hasta su pecho y en su cabello lleva una tiara dorada con un jade en el centro…

 **Rin:** (Mirándose al espejo) Esto es hermoso… es… parece de una princesa

 **Aiko:** (Mirándola) De una reina mi niña

Rin se miraba al espejo, estaba emocionada, dentro de su estómago siente un dolor agradable, está muy emocionada y a causa de eso le sudan un poco las manos en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) ("Mamá… papá… Kagome… esto… el día de hoy… yo… yo…")

 **Aiko:** Mi niña…

De pronto un sirviente toca la puerta, Aiko abre…

 **Sirviente:** Ya todo está listo… ya es hora

 **Aiko:** Si (Mirando a su niña) Es hora

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Si

* * *

Rin se acercó a la puerta, Aiko la miro y sonrió, ambas salieron de la habitación. Todos están afuera en el jardín, como fue algo de rápido no se hizo mucho, solo se pusieron unas cuantas flores, el sacerdote parado frente a él esta Sesshoumaru.

De pronto todos miran a una dirección y ven a Rin parada y sonriendo, Mioga se puso a su lado, ella lo miro y sonrió…

 **Mioga:** Sé que… su padre o su hermana… deberían estar aquí, pero… (Sonriendo) Déjeme entregarla a los brazos del amo Sesshoumaru

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Si… muchísimas gracias… Sr. Mioga

Se tomó del brazo de Mioga y caminaron cuando llegaron ante Sesshoumaru y el sacerdote…

 **Mioga:** (Sonriendo) Hágala muy feliz amo

 **Sesshoumaru:** A eso… se consagrará mi vida

Sesshoumaru tomo la mano de Rin, ambos se miraron y se sonrieron. El sacerdote se puso frente a ellos y comenzó a oficiar la unión matrimonial, así fue pasando la ceremonia hasta que llegó el momento de jurarse amor eterno…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomando la mano izquierda de Rin) Prometo… amarte… honrarte y cuidarte… hasta que la… no (Sonriendo) Eternamente… no importa que la muerte nos separe

Rin al escuchar sonrió ampliamente, miro a Sesshoumaru con ternura, él le puso el anillo, Rin al mirarlo y al ver la piedra se quedó sorprendida…

 **Rin:** ("Es… es un Jade")

Rin tomo el otro anillo, tomo la mano izquierda de Sesshoumaru…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Prometo amarte… honrarte y cuidarte todos los días de mi vida… y hasta el fin del tiempo… más allá del infinito

Sesshoumaru sonrió y ella también, Rin le puso el anillo a él y tomados de las manos el sacerdote los miro…

 **Sacerdote:** (Sonriendo) Lo que ha unido Dios… que no lo separe el hombre… pueden besarse

Sesshoumaru levanto el velo que cubre la parte del rostro de Rin, la chica lo mira sonriendo y lentamente van cerrando los ojos hasta que se besan tiernamente.

Todos los sirvientes aplaudieron ya que estaban contentos por esa boda, Kohaku miraba a la pareja, pero sentía un hueco en el estómago…

 **Kohaku:** ("Estoy feliz… pero… debo… dedo… arruinarles la felicidad a ellos")

Mioga lo tomo de los hombros…

 **Mioga:** Anímate Kohaku… esto es para celebrarse… los amos se han casado

 **Kohaku:** (Sonriendo levemente) Si señor Mioga

Kohaku miraba a la feliz pareja, Sesshoumaru y Rin tomados de las manos pasaron frente a todos, ellos les deseaban la mejor de las suertes y las dichas. Todo fue en la tarde y después se realizó una cena, pero como no debían de ser muy llamativa la cena fue solo entre Sesshoumaru y Rin en el comedor. Rin estaba muy callada cosa muy rara en ella…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomándola de la mano) Pasa algo querida?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Na… nada

 **Sesshoumaru:** Estas muy callada… no estás feliz?

 **Rin:** Estoy muy feliz… demasiado

Ambos están tomados de las manos y se miran fijamente cuando…

 **Aiko:** Amo… lo lamento… pero es hora de llevarme a la niña Rin

Sesshoumaru comprendió lo que quería decir Aiko…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esta bien… vallan

Rin sentía un hueco en el estómago, estaba muy nerviosa, salieron del comedor, ella se tomó fuertemente del brazo de Aiko…

 **Aiko:** (Sonriendo) Cálmese señorita… todo estará bien

 **Rin:** (Un poco nerviosa) Si… gracias

Sesshoumaru se levantó del comedor y se fue a su despacho, miro en su escritorio una foto de una pareja, esa pareja son sus padres…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Padres… este día… Rin y yo… nos casamos con todo lo que fue de ustedes… como fue su deseo cuando murieron… sus anillos… sus ropas… que tengamos… la misma dicha que ustedes y seamos muy felices.

* * *

En la habitación de Sesshoumaru esta Rin con Aiko, le cepilla su cabello, ya le ha quitado su vestido de novia y ahora esta con un corsete color blanco, está sentada frente al espejo y Aiko cepillándole el cabello…

 **Rin:** Aiko

 **Aiko:** Dígame mi niña

 **Rin:** Puedo preguntarte algo?

 **Aiko:** Si claro

 **Rin:** Como es… o… que debo de hacer para… para…

 **Aiko:** (Sonriendo) Solo haga lo que sienta mi niña… disfrútelo usted y él también lo disfrutara

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Gracias Aiko

Le termino de cepillar el cabello, le dio el enjuague bucal, le lavo los pies, después entre las 2 arreglaron la cama, cuando todo estaba listo…

 **Aiko:** Esta todo listo mi niña

 **Rin:** Gracias Aiko… si estuviera mi hermana me… hubiera explicado un poco

 **Aiko:** Descuide… todo saldrá muy bien… que pase buena noche mi niña

Aiko se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió para después cerrarla, Rin se quedó parada al pie de la cama de Sesshoumaru, vio la habitación, está muy ordenada, es amplia y se respira muchísima tranquilidad… claro que tiene la apariencia de pertenecer a un varón puesto que está un poco sombría, pero… de ahora en adelante… eso será diferente.

* * *

Sesshoumaru está mirando por la ventana de su despacho cuando…

 **Aiko:** Amo… está todo preparado

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola) Enseguida iré… vete a descansar

 **Aiko:** (Haciendo una reverencia) Si amo

* * *

Rin recorría la habitación de Sesshoumaru, es tan ordenada no podía sentirla como suya, de pronto la puerta se escuchó abrir, ella llego a la ventana y se quedó mirando, la puerta se cerró, Rin mira por la ventana cuando unos brazos le rodean su cintura, ella comienza a temblar un poco pero también… siente felicidad…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que miras?

 **Rin:** Todo… las estrellas, la luna… todo

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tiernamente) Desde aquí… cada noche… cada día… de nuestra vida… veremos todo

Rin volteo para estar cara a cara con él, Sesshoumaru la mira tiernamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Estas hermosa

 **Rin:** (sonrojada) Nunca… nadie me había visto así

Sesshoumaru la beso apasionadamente y así se fueron hasta el pie de la cama…

 **Sesshoumaru:** A partir de ahora… no sientas pena… estás conmigo… con la persona que te ama más que a su vida…

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Yo… no sé cómo…

Sesshoumaru la silencio con un beso, Rin tenía sus ojos abiertos cuando…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 **Aiko:** (Sonriendo) Solo haga lo que sienta mi niña… disfrútelo usted y él también lo disfrutara

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Rin fue cerrando los ojos lentamente, entregándose al amoroso y apasionado beso de Sesshoumaru, el de pronto comenzó a entrelazar sus dedos entre los listones del corsete de Rin y delicadamente deshizo el nudo para después irlo desatando lentamente…

 **Rin:** (Rompiendo el beso y mirando nerviosamente a Sesshoumaru) Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Amorosamente) Tranquila… solo… te amare

Comenzó a besarla apasionadamente nuevamente, Rin lo abrazo de cuello y le correspondió al beso…

 **Rin:** ("Es tan… intenso… apasionado… podre lograr ser como él?... lo hare bien?... Dios… ayúdame")

Sesshoumaru desato el listón del corsete de Rin y lo dejo caer al suelo, Rin lentamente le quito el saco a Sesshoumaru, cayeron al suelo la camisa y la corbata de él, el corsete de Rin cayó al suelo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomándola en brazos) TE AMO… y serás mía… de aquí… hasta la eternidad

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) TE AMO

Sesshoumaru la deposito sobre la cama y se puso sobre ella, la mira fijamente y ella lo mira tiernamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No me temas… solo te amare

 **Rin:** Confió en ti… y sé que… nunca me lastimarías

 **Sesshoumaru:** Prefiero lastimarme… a hacerte daño

 **Rin:** Nunca lo harás… porque nunca me lastimarías

Besa apasionadamente a Sesshoumaru, el sin pensarlo más le corresponde, se acarician, ella pasea sus manos por la espalda de él, Sesshoumaru comenzó a acariciar su brazo derecho y fue deslizando su mano hasta que llego a la pierna de ella donde la acaricio lentamente, la suavidad de la piel de ella que comienza a fascinarle y a enloquecerlo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besándola) TE AMO… TE AMO TANTO

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) YO TAMBIEN TE AMO

Ambos están completamente desnudos uno frente al otro, Rin al darse cuenta de eso se sonroja al extremo, cerrando sus ojos y abrazándose de su amado…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo divertidamente) Que ocurre querida?

 **Rin:** (Escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de él) Es que… no me veas

 **Sesshoumaru:** Porque no mi amor?... que no te de pena

 **Rin:** Es que… nadie me ha… visto así

Sesshoumaru la separa de él y la mira tiernamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Amorosamente) Rin… mírame

 **Rin:** (Abriendo los ojos) Si…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Acariciándole su rostro) Amor… no debes sentir pena conmigo… estas con el único que… podrá mirarte… tocarte… y hacerte mía

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Está bien

Sesshoumaru le beso los labios, ella le corresponde, el comienza a hacer un camino de besos desde su frente, su nariz, sus labios, su cuello. Rin cierra sus ojos y siente los fascinantes y suaves labios de su amado, él va bajando sus labios para besarla, pero cuando llega al busto de Rin, ve que hay algo en medio de ellos… se queda mirando fijamente. Rin abre sus ojos ya que no siente más besos… percatándose de lo que ve Sesshoumaru…

 **Rin:** (Volteándose para otro lado) Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que… que te paso?... de que es esa cicatriz?

 **Rin:** Es… es… de

La castaña cierra sus ojos…

 **Rin:** Esa cicatriz… me la hizo Hakudoshi

Él sorprendido…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que estás diciendo?

Se hizo a un lado, Rin se sentó en la cama él la imito, ella con sus manos se cubrió su busto…

 **Rin:** (Tristemente) Paso así…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Una noche, en la habitación de Rin. Hakudoshi está totalmente enojado correteando a su hermana por toda la habitación hasta que la alcanza en la puerta…

 **Rin:** (Agitada) Ya déjame en paz hermano

 **Hakudoshi:** (Enojado) No me digas hermano!

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo a la cara) Eso eres… mi hermano… entiéndelo!

 **Hakudoshi:** (Poniendo sus manos en ambos lados de Rin) Seré más que eso… tú serás mi mujer!

 **Rin:** (Enojada) Estas loco (Dándole una bofetada) Nunca lo seré me escuchaste?

La bofetada que Rin le dio a su hermano fue con muchísima fuerza que hizo que el volteara su cara a otro lado, después le da un empujón y trata de salir de su habitación, pero Hakudoshi la voltea hacia él, Rin tenía su bata que le cubría su busto pero Hakudoshi con una daga le corto la bata de enfrente lastimando a la joven y sacándole sangre. La cual comienza a manchar cada vez más el camisón de Rin

Ella del dolor se toma su parte afectada y con sus manos trata de pararse el sangrado, Hakudoshi deja caer la daga al suelo mirando a su hermana…

 **Hakudoshi:** (Espantado) Ri… Rin…

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

 **Rin:** Eso… fue lo que paso

Sesshoumaru estaba mirándola fijamente mientras ella se cubre su busto… como protegiéndose a sí misma…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Asustado) Y que…

 **Rin:** El… salió de mi habitación dejándome herida… Kagome entro pues había escuchado la discusión y me vio… entre las 2… curamos mi herida hasta que… cicatrizo

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Acercándose a ella) Rin…

 **Rin:** Sesshy… como veraz… no soy perfecta… tengo… una cicatriz y también…

Sesshoumaru la tomo de los hombros…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… no me importa… no importa tu cicatriz… o el pasado… tú no tienes la culpa de que Hakudoshi sea un maldito bastardo…

 **Rin:** Te juro que él nunca me toco… siempre me defendí… Kagome también lo hizo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te creo mi amor (Abrazándola) Te creo

 **Rin:** Sesshy (Llorando) ya no me dejaras sola verdad?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Nunca… nunca te dejare sola… te lo prometo

Sesshoumaru la besa en los labios apasionadamente mientras que los ojos cerrados de Rin dejan escapar algunas lágrimas, después ella iba a perder el equilibrio y a caerse en la cama pero logra poner sus manos para sostenerse, él se separa de ella y la ve amorosamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Traviesamente) Quédate así

Rin se quedó sentada recargada sobre las palmas de sus manos en la cama Sesshoumaru con sus labios cálidos comenzó a besar el busto de Rin, sus besos son suaves y húmedos, después atrapo con sus labios un pezón de ella y comenzó a succionarlo lentamente…

 **Rin:** (sonrojada) Sesshy

Sesshoumaru seguía haciendo lo suyo, con una mano tomo el otro seno de Rin y lentamente comenzó a masajearlo, ella cerró sus ojos y sentía un calor intenso dentro de ella… algo que reclamaba por salir cuando…

 **Rin:** Ahhh… Sesshy…

Sesshoumaru se separó de ella y la miro al rostro…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Estaba esperando eso

Ella se sonrojo y se sentó bien tapándose la boca…

 **Rin:** (Apenada) Lo… lo siento

Sesshoumaru la acostó en la cama y le sonrió…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Amorosamente) No tienes porque… me gusta… escucharte… solo así se… que te estoy amando y que me sientes

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) No es malo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Todo lo contrario

El la besa intensamente ella le corresponde, lentamente se dejan de besar…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Comencemos de nuevo

 **Rin:** Si

Sesshoumaru le comenzó a besar el cuello y una de sus manos masajea delicadamente uno de los senos de Rin, ella cierra sus ojos, los labios de su amado ya no están en su cuello y siente la calidez de la lengua de él en uno de sus pezones, el con su lengua lo juega y comienza a succionar levemente…

 **Rin:** (Agitada) Ahhh… Sesshy…

Sesshoumaru no quiere desatender el otro seno de Rin así que junta ambos deleitándose con ambos tranquila y calmadamente. Succionando, lamiéndolos, dándoles leves mordiscos, Rin da gemidos de placer…

 **Rin:** Ahhh…

Hace su cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo levemente, él sentía la suavidad en sus manos de los senos de ella, su calor, el sabor que está degustando y que será de el de ahora en adelante. La castaña siente que no puede quedarse sin hacer nada así que lo miro y ahora ella lo acostó sobre la cama. Se puso sobre el…

 **Rin:** (Agitada) Quiero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besándola) Ámame

Rin y él se besaban lenta y apasionadamente, ella comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo son sus labios, beso el cuello de su amado, sus labios acariciaron sus hombros, cuando llego a su pecho lo acaricio lentamente con sus manos para después darle paso a su boca que lo llenara de besos, lamio los pezones de él cosa que a Sesshoumaru lo hizo arquear la espalda y gemir. Rin sonríe pues comienza a tener la seguridad de que está haciendo lo correcto con su esposo. Sus manos bajaron a la hombría de Sesshoumaru, el cerro los ojos y sintió las cálidas manos de su amada acariciar esa parte tan sensible.

Rin paso saliva con dificultad, esa masculinidad viril es grande… gruesa… se siente caliente entre sus manos… siempre ha sido una joven muy curiosa que su instinto la lleva a poner su rostro cerca de la hombría de él, con su mejilla acaricia la cabeza de la masculinidad de él…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Levemente) Ahhh

 **Rin:** (Acariciando su hombria con su mejilla) Te agrada?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Agitado) Si

La joven lo acaricia después con sus labios, su corazón late a mil por hora… no sabe si lo que se le ha ocurrido estará bien… pero… decide hacerlo, demostrar lo que está sintiendo en ese momento así que con muchos nervios fue introduciendo hasta donde le fue posible la masculinidad de su amado a su boca. Sesshoumaru al sentí esa acción tan sensual y atrevida abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero maravillado…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Nublado de placer) Aaahhh… Aaaahhh Rin… Mi… Amor

 **Rin:** (Moviendo sus labios sobre su masculinidad) Mmmm… mmmm

Los labios de Rin, el interior de su boca… su lengua… es cálida… se hace caliente… recorre parte del lago de su hombría. Ella la siente dura… caliente pero suave y dulce. Él puso sus manos en el cabello de Rin haciendo que sus labios se movieran un poco más rápido saciando la necesidad de hacer suya la boca de su amada.

Rin seguía degustando la hombría de Sesshoumaru, el ya no aguanto más y la atajo hacia él quedando sobre de él, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Sesshoumaru bajo sus manos a los glúteos de Rin y comenzó a presionarlos, ella cerro sus ojos y levemente gemía sintiendo entre sus piernas un delicioso invasor que quiere entrar en su interior…

 **Sesshoumaru** : No puedo estar lejos de ti… desde que… te conocí… te he amado

 **Rin:** Yo… TE AMO… TE… AMO

Sesshoumaru apretaba los glúteos de Rin y la besaba en los labios no podía dejarlos ya que se habían convertido en su adicción. Rin le corresponde, los labios de su amado eran de miel pura y eran un dulce para sus labios y para su vida.

 **Sesshoumaru:** TE AMO… TE AMO

 **Rin:** TE AMO… Sesshy… TE AMO

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo seductoramente) Hiciste algo delicioso conmigo… ahora… quiero que lo sientas tú

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada y apenada) Yo…

Sesshoumaru acostó a Rin, sus miradas están cargadas de pasión y de amor, le beso el cuello, dio un beso apasionado entre sus pechos cosa que hizo que ella se estremeciera en ese mismo instante las manos de Sesshoumaru recorren su cintura, llegando a sus caderas. Sus labios bajaron a su abdomen donde lo beso, con su lengua dibujo el ombligo de ella. Beso su vientre…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Aquí… se formará nuestra vida… donde mi esencia vivirá para que creemos una nueva vida

 **Rin:** Mi amor (Sonriendo) Es lo que más deseo

Él le sonrio seductoramente para acomodar su rostro entre sus piernas y comenzar a besar la intimidad de Rin. Al sentir ese beso tan apasionado y atrevido…

 **Rin:** Aaahhh aaahhh Sesshy

Sesshoumaru sonrió feliz, sigue besando apasionadamente los labios vaginales de su amada, ella aprieta las sabanas arqueando la espalda, sus gemidos ya no pueden ser tímidos al sentir como la lengua de él entra en su interior acariciando todo a su paso. Sesshoumaru siente la suavidad y el calor que emana del centro del cuerpo de Rin, como cada beso, cada lamida hace que esa dulce miel salga más y más llenándole sus labios y su lengua.

Rin no puede pensar en nada mas… ni en la vergüenza que pudiera sentir por ello, solo desea más y más de él. Nunca había pensado en que eso pudiera sentiré o desear con tanta fuerza ser parte de alguien. Sesshoumaru hizo círculos en el clítoris de la joven haciendo que ella gimiera su nombre una y otra vez entre gemidos… Rin sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensó. Sesshoumaru sintió la explosión de la joven en sus labios. Sonrió y se puso sobre ella…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que… deliciosa y dulce… eres…

 **Rin:** (Agitada y sonrojada) Se… Sesshy… TE AMO

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te Amo Rin

Se puso sobre ella, se acomodó entre sus piernas, beso los labios de su amada quien por primera vez conocía su sabor, sintió como algo en la entrada de su intimidad quería entrar… duro y caliente quiere invadirla deliciosamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Dejándola de besar) Rin… ahora será mía

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Si… eternamente

 **Sesshoumaru:** Solo… será un instante...

 **Rin:** Que cosa?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besándola) Esto

Sesshoumaru la besaba lentamente cuando comenzó a adentrase en ella, Rin al sentir la primera envestida rompió el beso y gimió de dolor, se aferró a la espalda de Sesshoumaru, quien la abrazo fuertemente y se movía lentamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Solo… será… un… momento

 **Rin:** Sesshy… ahhh

Sesshoumaru se adentraba lentamente cuando atravesó la pureza de ella quien dio un suspiro de alivio y sintió en su interior que tenía algo que la llenaba completamente… se sentía un poco incómodo. Sesshoumaru sintió la gloria al entrar completamente en ese lugar estrecho… cálido, húmedo. Rin comenzó a sentir que estaba completa… nunca lo había pensado pero… si lo pensaba bien se había sentido vacía, pero en este momento… era diferente… estaba completa…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola fijamente y moviéndose sobre ella) Eres mía… TE AMO

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo tiernamente) Sesshy… ahhh… te… ahhh… amo

Sesshoumaru se movía lentamente sobre ella, ella gemía y entre sus gemidos pronunciaba el nombre de su amado, la beso en los labio apasionadamente y decidió aumentar el ritmo de las envestidas a un poco más rápidas, el cuerpo de Rin se acostumbra a tenerlo dentro y le da más acceso a que llegue más profundamente, la joven está comenzando a sentir y conocer el placer de hacer el amor, ya no es el dolor de antes… ahora sus caderas se mueven acompañando a su esposo en esa danza sensual… pidiéndole más y más de él…

 **Rin:** Ahhh... Sesshy… Ahhh

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ahhh… Rin… mi… Rin… Ahhh

Subieron el ritmo de las envestidas haciéndolas desesperadas, la cama se mueve al ritmo de su amor, los gemidos y Te Amo resuenan en la habitación. La luna los alumbra, Rin abraza con sus piernas la cintura de él cosa que lo hizo excitarse más. Se besan apasionadamente en los labios cuando sintió que la estreches de la intimidad de Rin se hizo más fuerte en señal de que llegaría al orgasmo y haciendo que el también llegara…

 **Sesshoumaru/Rin:** (Extasiados) Aaaaahhhhh

Él se vaciaba deliciosamente en su interior, ella siente como algo caliente le llena su cuerpo… siente que su vientre está llenándose de la esencia de él buscando llegar a donde se unirán y formaran su más grande deseo. Se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron, recuperando la respiración y abrazándose. Cuando estaban más tranquilos ella dio un suspiro profundo, él la mira, aun estando unidos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Fue hermoso

 **Rin:** (Contenta) Mágico… fue mágico

 **Sesshoumaru:** No se… que hubiera sido de mi… si te hubieses ido

 **Rin:** Hubiera sido… el peor error de mi vida

 **Sesshoumaru:** Aunque te hubieras ido… hubiera ido por ti… y te habría raptado

 **Rin:** (Riendo) Sé que lo harías

Sesshoumaru la beso…

 **Rin:** TE AMO

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ahora si… juntos hasta… la eternidad

 **Rin:** Nada nos separará… ni la misma muerte podrá hacerlo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Siempre… te seguiré

 **Rin:** Hasta el fin del mundo y del tiempo… estaré a tu lado

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **El amor es lo mas hermoso y fuerte de esta vida... lo que nos da vida y nos llega a matar en muchas ocasiones... pero es el momento mas sublime de la vida... el sentir esa fuerza descomunal en la que eres capaz de todo... mas fuerte que cualquiera... Sesshoumaru y Rin se han casado y entregado creando un mundo donde solo son ellos... donde darán su vida el uno por el otro... No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de esta Romántica historia... Rin y Kagome son secuestradas**


	13. CAPITULO 12 RIN Y KAGOME SON SECUESTRAD

**Hola chicas! Como están? espero que muy bien y que este domingo haya sido muy tranquilo y divertido chicas! Muchisisisimas gracias por sus comentarios que me dejan, por sus lecturas, por seguirme y poner en favoritos estas historias que les traigo con muchisisisisimo cariño! Estamos por llegar al fin de esta historia! Espero sea de su agrado! y no se preocupen porque aun tengo mas y mas historias por contarles! Sin mas por el momento les agradezco mucho que me apoyen ya que eso me anima a continuar! Las Adoro Chicas! Besos y Abrazos!**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Las canciones que usaremos en este capitulo son:**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 12. RIN Y KAGOME SON SECUESTRADAS**

* * *

Sesshoumaru y Rin están abrazados sobre su cama mirando al techo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Acariciando el cabello de Rin) Lamento que la boda fuera así

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) No importa… solo… me importa estar contigo

Le beso la mano de ella, Rin sonrió…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te gusto tu anillo?

 **Rin:** Si… muchísimo… tiene la piedra…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Jade

Se puso sobre su esposa…

Sesshoumaru: Sé que tu segundo nombre es Jade… Porque te llamaron así?

 **Rin:** (Abrazando) Cuando era pequeña… mamá y papá me contaron que… cuando yo nací… mamá estuvo a punto de morir… por darme a luz… pero… papá le había regalado una piedra en un collar… ese día… del alhajero de mi madre sin saber cómo o porque… se cayó la piedra, mi madre la miro fijamente cuando yo nací… la partera dijo que estaríamos bien ella y yo… ella se fue y mis padres se quedaron solos… papá miro el collar, mi madre le platico lo que había pasado… y ambos… decidieron que mi segundo nombre seria Jade… así que me llamaron Rin Jade

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es hermoso…

 **Rin:** Si… cuando cumplí 16 años… mamá me dio su collar y me dijo… que mi nombre y esa piedra… me protegerían y me darían felicidad para siempre… pero mi hermano me quito el collar… y lo perdió

 **Sesshoumaru:** Querida… en verdad… tus padres tenían razón

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo) En qué?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tú nombre… y esa piedra… te protegerían… pues Hakudoshi no ha podido hacerte mucho y te dio felicidad… porque… el anillo que traes puesto… fue el anillo de bodas de mi madre, ahora es tuyo y símbolo de que eres mi esposa

Ella se miró su mano…

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Era de tu madre… pero… porque…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Cuando mi padre murió… me dijo que… cuando yo me casara… usáramos sus trajes de bodas y sus anillos… que eso… nos darían suerte… dicha y felicidad

Rin está sorprendida con lo que escucho todo lo que su esposo le había contado, lo miro y le sonrió…

 **Rin:** Los anillos de tus padres… nos protegerán toda la vida

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola fuertemente) Así será mi amor… así será

* * *

Mientras tanto después de un cansado viaje, InuYasha y Kagome llegaron a Sakata, el bajo primero del carruaje y después le estiro la mano para ayudarle a su amada esposa…

 **InuYasha:** (Sonriendo) Tarde… pero llegamos

 **Kagome:** (Mirando el lugar) Se ve que es hermoso

 **InuYasha:** Lo veremos mejor… el día de mañana (Abrazándola) Ahora hay que descansar

 **Kagome:** Es cierto… vamos a descansar

InuYasha ve que detrás de él esta Bankotzu, al mirarlo ve a Kagome, los Taisho tienen una casa de descanso allá, Kagome se percata de que InuYasha está un poco extraño…

 **Kagome:** (Tomándolo de la mano) Sucede algo querido?

 **InuYasha:** Nada… daré la orden de que… acomoden el carruaje… (Besándola y sonriéndole) Me esperas adentro sí?

 **Kagome:** (Sonriéndole) Si mi amor

Kagome entro a la casa, InuYasha se dirigió a donde esta Bankotzu…

 **Bankotzu:** Amo InuYasha

 **InuYasha:** Que pasa Bankotzu?

 **Bankotzu:** El amo Sesshoumaru me mando aquí… y me pidió (Sacando la carta) Le mostrara esto

InuYasha tomo la carta y comenzó a leerla…

 **Bankotzu:** Su hermano me mando a que me quedara con ustedes

InuYasha termino de leer la carta, la doblo y miro a Bankotzu…

 **InuYasha:** (Fríamente) Así que… están aquí… y para colmo… saben que están vivas

 **Bankotzu:** Si… el Sr. Jaken ha investigado eso

 **InuYasha** : Mañana cuando de un paseo con mi esposa… iremos a donde esta Jaken… y ver qué podemos hacer… entendido?

 **Bankotzu:** Si mi señor

 **InuYasha:** Entremos a descansar… fue un viaje muy largo

Ambos entraron a la casa para descansar. InuYasha llego a la habitación donde se quedarían él y Kagome, ella ya estaba en la cama acostada y con su camisón puesto…

 **Kagome:** (Sentándose sobre la cama) Todo bien Inu?

InuYasha le sonrió, se sentó junto a ella y le acaricio su rostro…

 **InuYasha:** (Sonriéndole) Si mi amor… todo bien… vamos a descansar

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo) Eso mismo iba a proponerte… porque… Jejeje estoy cansada

 **InuYasha:** Yo también… pero mañana (Acostándose sobre ella y riéndose) No te me escapas!

 **Kagome:** (Sonriéndole y besándolo) Está bien… no me escapare mañana

* * *

Ambos se dan un tierno y dulce beso, como la feliz pareja que son. En la hacienda Taisho Kohaku está siendo acorralado por…

 **Kohaku:** Sr. Koga… le aseguro que ya ha sido del Señor Sesshoumaru… la señorita Rin ahora es mujer de Sesshoumaru Taisho

 **Koga:** (Molesto) Tu obligación era impedirlo!

 **Kohaku:** Es que… el Señor Sesshoumaru…

 **Koga:** Le temes a ese mequetrefe?

 **Kohaku:** Es que…

Koga lo tomo del cuello…

 **Koga:** (Enojado) Mañana… a las 4 de la tarde… llevaras a Rin a las caballerizas… y allí me la darás… si no lo haces… toda tu familia y tu amadísima señorita Rin… morirán

 **Kohaku:** No se atreverían

 **Koga:** Fallaste con la misión de impedir la unión entre Sesshoumaru y Rin… ahora… no falles… porque si no… mañana te quedaras huérfano y sin quien te proteja

Koga se fue dejando a Kohaku, el niño está asustado por lo que le han dicho, miraba a Koga marcharse…

 **Kohaku:** (Cerrando los ojos y llorando) Perdóneme señorita Rin… perdóneme… pero… mi familia es… primero

* * *

 **En la casa de Hakudoshi…**

 **Sirviente:** Si señor… su hermana llego aquí con un hombre

 **Hakudoshi:** Cual de mis hermanas?

 **Sirviente:** La chica de cabello negro

 **Hakudoshi:** (Sonriendo) Kagome…

 **Sirviente:** Que haremos señor?

Hakudoshi comenzó a reírse le dio la espalda a su sirviente…

 **Hakudoshi:** Mañana… en la tarde (Burlonamente) traeré a mi hermanita querida de regreso a mi lado

 **Sirviente:** (Haciendo una reverencia) Le diré a los hombres de nuestro plan

El sirviente salió del lugar dejando solo a Hakudoshi, se sirvió ron en una copa…

 **Hakudoshi** : Jajajajaja (Mirando su copa) Kagome… nos volveremos a ver las caras… pero esta vez… dejaras de ser un estorbo… y después… Rin será solo para mí

Comenzó a reírse malévolamente, desde afuera Kanna lo observa…

 **Kanna:** (Mirándolo) ("Se está riendo… cuando se ríe así es porque algo trama… acaso… acaso me cambiara por… por esa maldita mujer?... (Comenzando a enojarse y dando un leve golpe en la pared) no… Hakudoshi es mío…. Y matare a quien se interponga entre él y yo")

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Rin está en la cocina preparando algo cuando entra Aiko…

 **Aiko:** (Sorprendida) Mi señora… que está haciendo?

 **Rin:** (sonriendo) Cocinándole un pastel a mí esposo

 **Aiko:** Mi señora… pero si quería algo así…

 **Rin:** (Mirándola) Quiero darle ese detalle a mi esposo… porque… soy la mujer más feliz del mundo

 **Aiko:** (sonriendo) Está bien mi señora… quiere que le ayude en algo?

 **Rin:** Ya casi termino… casi todo el desayuno ya esta

 **Aiko:** (O_O) A qué hora se levantó?

 **Rin:** (n_n) Temprano

Sesshoumaru está en su cama dormido, su brazo comienza a buscar a su esposa, pero al no sentir nada abre los ojos y de sobresalto se levanta de la cama…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Extrañado) Rin… Rin dónde estás?

Él mira por toda la habitación pero en la almohada donde Rin había dormido había una rosa y una nota…

 _ **"Te tengo una sorpresa… espero te guste… TE AMO con todo mi corazón"**_

Tomo la rosa roja y sonrió…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tengo muy buena suerte

* * *

Se levantó para vestirse e ir a ver la sorpresa de su amada. Mientras tanto en Sakata en la casa donde están InuYasha y Kagome, el abre las cortinas y la luz del sol entra bañando el rostro de Kagome, quien por la luz comienza a abrir los ojos…

 **Kagome:** (Tallándose un ojo) Inu… qué hora es?

 **InuYasha:** (Sonriendo) Las 9… la hora perfecta para ir a la playa a caminar y a pasear

Él se sentó frente a ella y la abrazo…

 **Kagome:** Sabes?… ahora me siento muy feliz

 **InuYasha:** (Besándola) Y esto es el comienzo… de nuestra vida juntos… que será llena de dicha

 **Kagome:** (Abrazándolo) Lo sé… ambos nos haremos muy felices

InuYasha la miro a los ojos y con una sonrisa en los labios…

 **InuYasha:** Querida… vistámonos para salir a pasear

 **Kagome:** Muy bien… hagámoslo

Ambos se levantaron de la cama para arreglarse y salir a pasear.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la Hacienda Taisho, Sesshoumaru se puso un traje color vino, bajo al comedor como siempre, al entrar vio que la mesa estaba puesta… para 2. Sonrió y se sentó en su lugar esperando la aparición de su bella esposa.

Rin está en la cocina, Aiko ha salido a traer menta, la castaña está decorando el pastel de chocolate que le hizo a su esposo, de pronto siente una presencia detrás de ella, voltea rápidamente…

 **Rin:** (sonriendo aliviadamente) Kohaku… por poco y me matas de un susto

Kohaku miraba a Rin…

 **Kohaku:** Lo lamento mi señora… es que… el olor…

Rin sonrió…

 **Rin:** (Amablemente) Quieres?

 **Kohaku:** Este… no… no como cree… yo…

De pronto el estómago de Kohaku gruño de hambre…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Yo creo que si quieres… ven… vamos… lo probaras y me dirás si te gusta o no

Sentó en la mesa de la cocina a Kohaku y le dio una rebanada de pastel…

 **Rin:** (Amablemente) Anda… pruébalo

Kohaku tomo un tenedor y con un poco de temor tomo un bocado del pastel, se lo comió…

 **Rin:** Sabe bueno?

Kohaku se lo paso, le sonrió a Rin…

 **Kohaku:** (Contento) Sabe muy bien mi señora… cocina muy rico

 **Rin:** Me alegro que te gustara muchísimo!

 **Kohaku:** Sabe delicioso mi señora… por cierto… el amo Sesshoumaru está en el comedor

 **Rin:** En verdad?... cielo santo debo apresurarme… bueno ya todo está listo…

Kohaku seguía comiendo la rebanada de pastel que le dio Rin…

 **Kohaku:** Descuide mi señora… en un momento ordenare que lo lleven

En eso entra Aiko…

 **Rin:** Aiko… sirve por favor… Mi esposo está afuera

Rin se quitaba el delantal…

 **Aiko:** Si mi señora

Rin se quitó el delantal…

 **Rin:** Solo corta 2 rebanadas de pastel… lo demás repártelo entre todos los empleados

 **Aiko:** (Sonriendo) De verdad mi señora?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Si… me voy con mi esposo

Salió de la cocina, Aiko la miro…

 **Aiko:** Mi señora es un encanto… no crees Kohaku?

Kohaku recordó lo que hoy tenía que hacer, al momento se entristeció y dejo de comer, Aiko lo miro…

 **Aiko:** Que pasa Kohaku?

 **Kohaku:** (Melancólicamente) Nada Aiko… no pasa nada

* * *

En Sakata, Kagome e InuYasha salieron a pasear, Kagome tenía un vestido blanco sin mangas, InuYasha estaba vestido con una camisa y un pantalón blanco, caminan por la playa tomados de las manos, el sol es brillante…

 **Kagome:** Es hermoso Inu!

 **InuYasha:** Sabia que te gustaría… el mar es genial

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo) Gracias por haberme traído… no conocía el mar

 **InuYasha:** Yo… (Abrazándola) Te enseñare todo… quiero mostrarte todo

 **Kagome:** Solo a tu lado puedo disfrutarlo

De pronto Kagome se suelta y comienza a correr por la arena de la playa, se levanta un poco su vestido para no caerse y sus zapatos los lleva en su mano…

 **Kagome:** A que no me alcanzas Inu!

InuYasha la mira, es una niña aun, pero es una mujer valiente también, así que comienza a correr detrás de ella…

 **InuYasha:** Ya verás que si te alcanzare!

Ambos corren por la playa felices, desde lejos son observados…

 **Hakudoshi:** ("Diviértanse mientras puedan… porque Kagome pasara a mejor vida… y tu… junto con tu hermano… me las pagaras")

Kagome e InuYasha siguen divirtiéndose corriendo por la playa, cuando él la alcanza la abraza y ambos caen sobre la arena, una ola llega y los moja, sonriendo por que los han mojado y se besan apasionadamente, el comienza a acariciarle las piernas y ella se deja llevar por el momento que es dulce y tierno, ella interrumpe el beso…

 **Kagome:** ¿Aquí?

 **InuYasha:** (Acariciándola) Claro que aquí no (Sonriendo) vamos a casa

Él se levantó para después darle la mano a su esposa y ayudarla a levantarse y así tomados de las manos se fueron a su casa.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la hacienda Taisho Sesshoumaru y Rin desayunan alegremente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Amor… eres genial… no sabía que tenías talento en la comida

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Me dicen que lo herede de mamá… además… aprendimos Kagome y yo atendernos solas

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomándola de la mano) Comienzo a creer que no hay nada que no puedas hacer

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo tiernamente) No exageres… solo…

El la silencio con un dedo en sus labios de ella…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tiernamente) No… no exagero… me case… con la mejor mujer de toda la tierra

Ella sonrió ampliamente y con mucho amor lo beso en los labios, se besan amorosamente cuando ella tiernamente rompe el beso…

 **Rin:** Bien… ahora viene el postre

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Pícaramente) Serás tú?

 **Rin:** (Riéndose) Buen intento… pero no… es otra cosa mejor

Se levantó, fue por las rebanadas de pastel de chocolate y se las mostro…

 **Rin:** Es esto… te gusta?

Sesshoumaru la acerco a él y la sentó en sus piernas, la miro a los ojos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Me gusta el chocolate… pero (Acariciando la espalda de Rin) Me gustaría… probarlo de tu cuerpo

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Bueno… será más tarde… en este momento no

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besando su cuello) Porque no?... eres mi esposa… mi mujer… eres mía Rin

 **Rin:** (Cerrando sus ojos y acariciando el cabello de Sesshoumaru) Si… soy solo tuya, pero… pero… aquí no… nos pueden ver los demás y…

Sesshoumaru hizo a un lado las cosas de la mesa sin tirarlas dejando espacio libre, acostó sobre la mesa a Rin y él se puso sobre ella. Se besan apasionadamente, la abre de piernas y se acomoda entre ellas, sus manos comienzan a masajear el busto de Rin, ella se aferra a su cabeza y no dejan de besarse…

 **Rin:** (Comenzando a agitarse) Sesshy… yo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besándola y agitado) Rin… TE AMO y… te deseo en este momento

Comenzó a besarla más intensamente cuando…

 **Mioga:** (Entando al comedor) Amo Sessho…

Vio la escena entre Rin y Sesshoumaru, ellos al escuchar la puerta abrirse se separaron. Sesshoumaru se levantó y Rin se quedó sentada sobre la mesa muy sonrojada…

 **Mioga:** (Apenado) Perdonen la interrupción, pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Seriamente) Espero sea importante Mioga

 **Mioga:** Si señor… este lo buscan… dicen que quieren hacer negocios con usted de lo de… las uvas y…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Adelántate… en un momento te alcanzo

 **Mioga:** (Nerviosamente) Este… si… si amo… yo… ahorita (Sonriendo) Con permiso

Salió rápidamente del comedor, Sesshoumaru y Rin se miraron y comenzaron a reírse tiernamente…

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Por Dios

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Riéndose) Que inoportuno

 **Rin:** Tal vez fue mejor así… porque…

Sesshoumaru la abrazo y la beso apasionadamente en los labios después la miro a los ojos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tiernamente) Mas tarde… te hare mía de nuevo… TE AMO

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Hasta más tarde… ve a atender tus asuntos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Bien… te veré más tarde

Salió del comedor y le dedico una sonrisa a su esposa, ella se la devolvió y le mando un beso, Sesshoumaru le manda otro y se sonríen.

* * *

En Sakata donde están Kagome e InuYasha, ellos entran besándose a su habitación, Kagome le sonrió tiernamente y lo abrazo, InuYasha comenzó a besar las mejillas de ella, y su boca fue bajando a su cuello, lentamente fue despojando a su esposa de su ropa, Kagome lentamente hizo lo mismo y ambos cayeron desnudos a la cama de InuYasha, él estaba sobre Kagome, ella se dejaba guiar por su esposo, InuYasha besaba los labios de Kagome, y las manos de él estaban en el busto de ella, les daba un delicado masaje, Kagome gemía de placer, Después InuYasha bajo su boca a la intimidad de Kagome y comenzó a introducirla en ella.

Kagome apretaba las sabanas ya que sentía que perdía la razón, InuYasha se deleitaba de su amada novia, cuando el chico noto que ella estaba lista, se puso sobre ella…

 **InuYasha:** TE AMO

 **Kagome:** Yo también TE AMO

InuYasha comenzó a adentrarse en Kagome, la chica al sentir como InuYasha entraba en ella dio un gemido de placer y aferro sus uñas a la espalda de InuYasha, Kagome gemía enérgicamente…

 **Kagome:** Ahhh… mas… más Inu

 **InuYasha:** Ahhh… te amo…

 **Kagome:** Ahhh te… amo

InuYasha sigue entrando en Kagome con envestidas un tanto desesperadas ambos gimen de placer, de pronto Kagome se pone sobre él y comienza a moverse de arriba debajo de manera lenta, InuYasha lo está disfrutando…

 **InuYasha:** Ahhh… mas… más Kagome

 **Kagome:** Ahhh… si… si

Kagome cumple los deseos de su esposo, cuando llegan al clímax y ella cae sobre su pecho, el deja salir su esencia dentro de ella, aun agitados…

 **InuYasha:** (Agitado) TE… AMO

 **Kagome:** (Agitada) TE… AMO

Después de esa demostración de amor que tuvo la joven pareja se quedaron dormidos profundamente. Después de un tiempo InuYasha despertó y Kagome estaba dormida a su lado, él le dio un beso en el hombro a ella, Kagome sonrió aun dormida y siguió así.

InuYasha se vistió y después salió de su habitación, va bajando por las escaleras cuando…

 **Bankotzu:** Señor…

 **InuYasha:** Si… vallamos con Jaken

 **Bankotzu:** Si señor… vamos

Ambos salieron de la casa y fueron a ver a Jaken, cuando llegaron, estaban afuera de una casa más o menos humilde ya que él se había metido como ayudante de los trabajadores de Hakudoshi y Koga, tocaron la puerta, él les abrió la puerta…

 **Jaken:** Amo InuYasha… entre

Bankotzu e InuYasha entraron…

 **InuYasha:** Que has averiguado Jaken?

 **Jaken:** Lo siguiente amo…

* * *

En la hacienda Taisho, Rin estaba acomodando algunas cosas en la habitación de ella y su amado cuando…

 **Kohaku:** (Entrando) Se… señora

Rin volteo a verlo y con una sonrisa…

 **Rin:** (Amigablemente) Kohaku… que ocurre?

 **Kohaku:** (Un poco nervioso) Mi… señora yo…

Rin se acercó a él y le acaricio su cabeza a Kohaku…

 **Rin:** Que pasa Kohaku?

 **Kohaku:** Es que… quiero mostrarle algo… puede… venir conmigo señora?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Claro que si

Tomo la mano de Kohaku y sin que ella se diera cuenta el dejo caer una nota, ambos salieron de la habitación.

Sesshoumaru y Mioga estaban negociando con las personas que habían llegado, Rin iba de la mano de Kohaku y la llevo a las caballerizas…

 **Rin:** (Curiosamente) A que me has traído aquí Kohaku?

 **Kohaku:** Es que…

De pronto las puertas de las caballerizas se cierran, Rin voltea y todo está obscuro…

 **Rin:** (Asustada) Kohaku… que está pasando?

De pronto siente que la sujetan de la cintura, la toman de un brazo y se lo doblan, está con una mueca de dolor en su rostro…

 **-** Cállate… y no grites… Rin

Rin esta callada, pero en su rostro tiene una mueca de susto y también de enojo.

* * *

En Sakata, Kagome ya se había vestido, tenía un vestido rosa pálido, estaba saliendo de su habitación, comenzó a bajar las escaleras cuando le dan un golpe en la cabeza con un madero y ella cae desmallada por las escaleras. Cuando llega al suelo alguien baja las escaleras y se pone frente a ella…

 **Hakudoshi:** Esta vez Kagome… me las pagaras… una por una… todo lo que por tu culpa… no he podido realizar

La toma entre sus brazos para sacarla de la casa, la sube a su carruaje y le ordena a su cochero que se vallan a su mansión.

 **Hakudoshi:** (Mirando a su hermana) Siempre… he guardado rencor hacia ti en mi corazón… te odio… y por eso… me voy a deshacer de ti… te odio maldita Kagome

* * *

En la hacienda Taisho, Rin es sostenida por alguien detrás de ella…

 **Rin:** Suéltame (Zafándose) Suéltame!

Se suelta y se pone de frente a su agresor, cuando se enciende una lámpara de aceite dentro de las caballerizas…

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Tu… tu eres… el… el… amigo de mi hermano

 **Koga:** Jajajajaja… veo que me recuerdas… en fin… vengo a llevarla conmigo Condesa Ukita

 **Rin:** Eso nunca… no iré contigo a ningún lado… Kohaku!

 **Koga:** (Burlonamente) Tonta… Kohaku es quien te trajo a mí por órdenes de Hakudoshi

 **Rin:** (Incrédula) No… no puede ser…

 **Koga:** Si… lo es…así que por las buenas vámonos Rin

 **Rin:** (Retadoramente) No quiero! (Gritando) Sesshy… Sesshy!

Koga le tapa la boca…

 **Koga:** (Comenzando a molestarse) Cállate Rin… si no quieres que pasen cosas mayores

Rin intenta zafarse de Koga, pero él le da un rodillazo a ella y cae al suelo ya que le dolió el golpe. Koga la toma y se la pone en su hombro izquierdo…

 **Koga:** Gracias Kohaku… puedes estar tranquilo… ya eres libre… Hakudoshi estará agradecido contigo

Rin veía a Kohaku parado mirando como es llevada…

 **Rin:** (Gritando) Kohaku… ayúdame! Ayúdame!

Kohaku solo la mira mientras Koga y ella se alejan…

 **Rin:** (Desesperada) Llama a Sesshoumaru Kohaku! Llámalo por favor!

Koga se cansó de escuchar los gritos de Rin y la aventó al suelo provocando que ella se diera un golpe en la cabeza, quien por el impacto se desmayó. Koga la subió a su caballo y ambos se alejaron de la hacienda Taisho con rumbo a Sakata.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **¿Qué será lo que pasará en esta confrontación entre los hermanos Ukita?... ¿Esta historia tendrá un final feliz… o el ganador será Hakudoshi al final de cuentas?** **No se pierdan el final de esta Romántica historia... Finalmente... La Mujer de mi Vida.**


	14. CAPITULO FINAL FINALMENTE… LA MUJER DE

**Hola chicas! Como están? espero que muy bien y que comencemos la semana con muchas energías y con alegría chicas! mis niñas pues esta historia ha llegado a su final! muchisisisisimas por todo el apoyo que me mostraron, sus comentarios, sus lecturas y que lo pusieron sus favoritos, el que me siguieran la verdad me dio muchisisisima alegría! que esta historia les haya agradado tanto como a mi el escribirla! y sin mas preámbulo les dejo el final! Las Adoro Chicas! Besos y Abrazos!**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Las canciones que usaremos en este capitulo son:**

* * *

 **CAPITULO FINAL. FINALMENTE… LA MUJER DE MI VIDA**

* * *

InuYasha y Bankotzu están con Jaken…

 **Jaken:** Señores… lo que va a pasar es muy fuerte… Hakudoshi no se quedara sin hacer nada… tratara de recuperar a Rin ahora que sabe que está viva

 **InuYasha:** Sesshoumaru no permitiría que le hagan algo… es más que ni la tocasen

 **Jaken:** Amo InuYasha… debería tener cuidado usted también… Hakudoshi dice que le tiene muchísimo odio a su hermana menor

 **Bankotzu:** Porque nunca dejo que el triunfara en sus planes verdad?

 **Jaken:** Exactamente… es mejor tener cuidadas a las señoritas Ukita… más ahora (Mirando a InuYasha) que usted está aquí en Sakata con la Señorita Kagome

 **Bankotzu:** (Mirando a InuYasha) Que haremos amo?

 **InuYasha:** Debo estar muy cerca de Kagome…

 **Jaken:** Otra cosa amo… el amo Sesshoumaru debe tener muchísimo cuidado

 **InuYasha:** Por qué?

 **Jaken:** En la haciendo Taisho… hay alguien que sigue los movimientos de la señorita Rin… y los del amo Sesshoumaru

 **InuYasha:** Quien puede ser?… Todos son empleados de…

Pero InuYasha recordó a alguien que es recién llegado…

 **InuYasha:** (Incrédulo) No… no puede ser

 **Jaken:** Amo…

 **InuYasha:** (Mirando a Bankotzu) Vete a la hacienda… cuida a mi hermano y a Rin

 **Bankotzu:** Sospecha de alguien amo?

 **InuYasha:** Solo espero que… no sea lo que me temo

 **Jaken:** Ya tiene a alguien en mente amo?

 **InuYasha:** Si… es un niño pero… no… bueno no lo sé… Bankotzu… ve a la hacienda… mi hermano va a necesitarte

 **Bankotzu:** Y usted amo?

 **InuYasha:** (Mirando a Jaken) Me ayudaras Jaken?

 **Jaken:** Si amo… claro que si

 **InuYasha:** Vete a la hacienda Bankotzu y ayuda a mi hermano… no pierdan de vista a Rin

Bankotzu se sale del lugar para ir a la hacienda Taisho, InuYasha y Jaken se miran…

 **Jaken:** Amo… presiento algo

 **InuYasha:** Yo también Jaken… solo espero que no… porque si es así… mi hermano… no dudara en matar a Hakudoshi ni a…

 **Jaken:** A quién?

 **InuYasha:** (Mirándolo) Solo te puedo decir que ni por ser un niño… mi hermano se tentara el corazón para… destruirlo si por su culpa algo le pasa a Rin

* * *

Koga lleva atada de pies y manos a Rin, ambos van en un caballo ella de frente y el atrás de ella…

 **Rin:** Koga (Enojada) Suéltame!

 **Koga:** (Agarrándola más fuerte) No condesa Ukita… usted ira con Hakudoshi

 **Rin:** Yo no quiero ir con el (Moviéndose) Además… estoy casada!

Koga la tomo del rostro y le dio un beso en los labios, Rin está enojada y trata de voltear el rostro pero Koga la sostiene fuertemente, cuando se termina el beso…

 **Rin:** (Enojada) Como te atreviste?

 **Koga:** Hakudoshi me había dicho que… tus labios son muy dulces… y por eso lo hice

 **Rin:** Cuando Sesshoumaru se entere…

 **Koga:** Sesshoumaru?... Sesshoumaru Taisho no hará nada por ti… le dejamos una nota que decía que te fugaste con Hakudoshi

Rin lo miro con más enojo del que ya tiene…

 **Rin:** Como se atrevieron?... él no lo…

 **Koga:** Lo creerá… ya lo veras… se olvidará de ti… no importa que ya no seas virgen… Hakudoshi te hará olvidar a Sesshoumaru Taisho jajajajaja

* * *

Rin se retorcía para zafarse pero Koga no lo permitía y así comenzaron a galopar más aprisa para llegar con Hakudoshi. El por su parte en Sakata llevo a Kagome a una de las bodegas donde guarda el contrabando la dejo caer en el suelo, ella fue abriendo los ojos lentamente…

 **Hakudoshi:** Despertaste… que mal

Kagome veía al principio borroso pero poco a poco fue enfocando bien hasta que…

 **Kagome:** (Enojada) Tu maldito mal nacido

 **Hakudoshi:** (Riéndose burlonamente) Me agradan tus saludos… ya te extrañaba

 **Kagome:** Que demonios quieres?... déjanos en paz… ya basta Hakudoshi

 **Hakudoshi:** Con que vivas no? (Agachándose para estar a la altura de Kagome) Creías que serían felices?

 **Kagome:** (Retadoramente) Que quieres?... por lo que veo ya tienes todo lo que querías… fortuna y mujeres no te faltan!

 **Hakudoshi:** (Tomándola del cabello) Por tu culpa… la única mujer que me interesa… no ha sido mía

 **Kagome:** (Retadoramente) Eres un maldito enfermo mental… deja de torturar más a mi hermana… Rin no es para ti

 **Hakudoshi:** (Burlonamente) Eso lo veremos hermanita… antes de acabar contigo… serás testigo de cómo… Rin será mía

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo malévolamente) Eres un estúpido… Sesshoumaru no dejara que le pongas un dedo encima… ni yo tampoco!

 **Hakudoshi:** Sesshoumaru y tú… no pueden hacerme nada… Sesshoumaru en este momento debe estar odiando a Rin!

Kagome al escuchar cambio su mirada retadora por una de sorpresa y después de angustia…

 **Kagome:** (Angustiada) Que… de que hablas?

 **Hakudoshi:** En estos momentos (Sonriendo) Sesshoumaru odiara a Rin… al saber… que ella se ha fugado conmigo

Se ríe de manera muy malévola, Kagome lo mira con un poco de miedo… sabe lo que es su hermano… pero jamás pensó que llegaría el momento en que lo viera como un demente perdido.

* * *

En la hacienda Taisho, Sesshoumaru entro muy feliz a la casa ya que había cerrado un buen traro que les dejaría algo muy bueno económicamente y de muchísimo prestigio, está demasiado contento dirigiéndose a su recamara, cuando abre la puerta…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Feliz) Rin!

Pero ve que no hay nadie dentro…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Extrañado) Rin… Rin dónde estás?

Se dirige al cuarto de baño revisando pero no hay nadie…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Donde estará?

La mirada de él se posa en el suelo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Acercándose) Y esto?

Recoge el papel que hay tirado y comienza a leerlo cuidadosamente cuando termina lo arruga y sale corriendo como demonio dejando el papel en el suelo de nuevo.

* * *

InuYasha y Jaken van hacia la casa que está en Sakata por Kagome ya que temen que algo pueda pasarle, al llegar InuYasha rápidamente baja de su caballo y corre para entrar a la casa, cuando llega abre la puerta…

 **InuYasha:** (Entrando) Kagome… mi amor!

Pero no recibe respuesta, a lo que InuYasha corre hacia las escaleras y en ella encuentra un madero, al verlo, corre aprisa a la habitación y al abrirla no hay nadie en su interior. InuYasha comprende lo que está pasando y sale corriendo de la casa.

* * *

Jaken ve salir a InuYasha solo…

 **Jaken:** (Preocupado) Amo… no me diga que…

 **InuYasha:** (Enojado) El maldito de Koga o Hakudoshi ha hecho de las suyas… tienen a Kagome

 **Jaken:** Entonces…

 **InuYasha:** (Asintiendo) Si… si Kagome no está… es seguro que… Rin… muy pronto llegue aquí… Vamos por mi esposa y por la prometida de mi hermano

 **Jaken:** (Deteniéndolo) Espere amo

 **InuYasha:** (Molesto) Porque me detienes Jaken?

 **Jaken:** Amo… entiendo su preocupación… pero antes de entrar a la boca del lobo… debemos hacer un plan… la casa de Hakudoshi está llena de maleantes… no podremos entrar fácilmente

 **InuYasha:** (Enojado) Me estás diciendo que me cruce de brazos mientras Hakudoshi o Koga le hacen daño a mi esposa o a Rin?

 **Jaken:** Amo… no podemos ir nosotros 2 solos… el problema no es entrar… si no rescatar a las señoritas

 **InuYasha:** (Desesperado) Jaken…

 **Jaken:** Amo… si vamos en este momento… nos mataran a nosotros… mataran a las Señoritas… Hakudoshi y Koga… se saldrían con la suya finalmente

InuYasha cerró sus ojos, su expresión en el rostro es de desesperación, aprieta las riendas de su caballo, Jaken lo mira y le pone una mano en su hombro…

 **Jaken:** Amo… entiendo su desesperación… pero… si vamos ahora… será más peligroso para la señora Kagome

 **InuYasha:** Jaken… si algo le pasa… no me lo perdonare nunca… ella es… es… **LA MUJER DE MI VIDA**

Jaken al escucharlo sonrió…

 **Jaken:** Amo… venga… vamos a armar un plan…

InuYasha abrió sus ojos sorprendido…

 **InuYasha:** Jaken…

 **Jaken:** Si mi amo Sesshoumaru… se entera de que no le ayudo a usted… se enojara y además… ustedes son muy importantes para mí… al igual que la Señora Kagome y la señorita Rin

InuYasha sonrió…

 **InuYasha:** (Amablemente) Jaken… confió en ti… hagamos algo para ir por mi mujer

 **Jaken:** Entonces vámonos amo

* * *

En sus caballos salieron galopando hacia la que es la casa de Jaken para ir por armas y trazar muy bien el plan de rescate de Kagome. Bankotzu va corriendo en su caballo velozmente para poder llegar lo antes posible a la Hacienda Taisho…

 **Bankotzu:** (Mientras cabalga) Debo llegar a tiempo (Reaccionando) No puede ser! (Analizando la situación) Sera que… de quien sospecha el amo es de… (Recordando el rostro de Kohaku) Es de ese niño?... si es así… en este momento el amo Sesshoumaru necesita ayuda

* * *

Agito más las riendas de su caballo para que corriera más rápido. En la hacienda de los Taisho Sesshoumaru iba con una expresión de preocupación y de molestia, se dirigía a los jardines en el árbol donde le había declarado su amor a Rin, llego y hayo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Fríamente) De que querías hablarme?

Kohaku se puso frente a Sesshoumaru, el niño tenía el rostro hinchado y rojo por lo mucho que había llorado, sus ojos cafés estaban posados en los fríos ojos dorados de Sesshoumaru…

 **Kohaku:** (Temeroso) Amo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Donde esta Rin?

 **Kohaku:** Es que… amo… perdóneme… yo…

Sesshoumaru sin pensarlo más lo tomo de la camisa a Kohaku y comenzó a sacudirlo fuertemente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (A punto de perder la paciencia) Donde está mi esposa?... que hiciste con ella?

 **Kohaku:** Amo (Temblando) Déjeme explicarle… yo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Enojado) Nunca confié en ti! No sé ni por qué te acepte!

 **Kohaku:** Amo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Donde está mi esposa?!

 **Kohaku:** (Desesperado) Si la quiere… escúcheme con atención!

Sesshoumaru y Kohaku se miran retadoramente, sosteniéndose la mirada ya que no pretenden ceder de su postura ni uno ni otro.

* * *

Jaken e InuYasha llegaron a donde el primero se ha estado quedando, tomaron armas, espadas y balas. Mientras lo hacen…

 **Jaken:** Amo… tendrá que vestirse como campesino

InuYasha: (Extrañado) Por qué?

 **Jaken:** Debemos pasar desapercibidos amo… no puede mostrar que es uno de los hacendados Taisho o sí?

 **InuYasha:** Tienes razón…

Jaken saco de un mueble ya un poco viejo unas ropas de pescador…

 **Jaken:** Póngase esto amo… solo así podremos entrar

 **InuYasha:** (Tomando las ropas y decidido) De acuerdo

* * *

Ya muy lejos de la hacienda Taisho Koga se detuvo frente a un rio ya que el caballo y el tenían sed, comenzaron a beber agua Rin estaba sentada en el prado. Se comenzó a aflojar con su boca la soga que hacía que sus manos estuvieran prisioneras, cuando consiguió quitárselas, rápidamente se quitó la de los pies.

Cuando termino se iba a echar a correr cuando es sostenida de la cintura por Koga y este le da un golpe con la pistola en la cabeza. Rin por el impacto quedo desmayada…

 **Koga:** (Sosteniéndola en sus brazos) Lo siento Rin… pero serás un problema si te dejo despierta

El caballo se acercó a Koga y con su cara le acaricio el brazo a él…

 **Koga:** (Sonriendo) Estas bien amigo?... bueno… es hora de irnos

* * *

Monto su caballo junto con Rin y se fue rumbo a donde esta Hakudoshi. En las bodegas de contrabando en Sakata, Kagome y su hermano se miran retadoramente…

 **Kagome:** (Molesta) Deja de mirarme… me molesta

 **Hakudoshi:** (Burlonamente) Te miro y me imagino tu cara cuando esté haciendo mía a Rin

 **Kagome:** Eres un maldito… si mis padres te vieran…

 **Hakudoshi:** No me importa… es más… me alegro que se hayan muerto… solo así puedo hacer lo que quiero

 **Kagome:** Si (Enojada) Derrochar la fortuna de los Ukita… aprovecharte de Rin y querer matarme a mi

 **Hakudoshi:** Rin debe ser mía…

 **Kagome:** Porque la obsesión con ella?

 **Hakudoshi:** Ella… ella… yo… yo quería que mi segundo hermano fuera un varón… pero… nació ella… que es tan hermosa y mística… tal y como su segundo nombre… como la piedra Jade

Hakudoshi de su saco saca el collar de jades que consiguió con el contrabando, lo miraba con amor y comenzó a acariciarlo, Kagome observa a su hermano…

 **Kagome:** ("Esta loco… está enfermo… debo encontrar la manera de escapar… o de… alertar a alguien… lo más seguro es que… Rin… (Preocupada) Rin")

* * *

En la mansión de Hakudoshi, Kanna esta como loca por toda la habitación ya que no sabe dónde está su amado, camina de un lado para otro, de pronto su doncella entra…

 **Doncella:** Ama…

 **Kanna:** (Exaltada) Sabes dónde está Hakudoshi?

 **Doncella:** No mi ama… no lo sé… no lo han visto

Kanna tenía un abanico en sus manos, lo cerró y se sentó en su cama…

 **Doncella:** (Mirándola) Ama…

 **Kanna:** (Altaneramente) Dile a uno de los peones que busque a Hakudoshi… en este momento… date prisa

 **Doncella:** Si ama

La doncella salió de la habitación de Kanna, ella seguía sentada en su cama…

 **Kanna:** (Preocupada) Donde estas Haku (Acariciando su vientre) Descuida… papi… llegara mi amor… regresara a mis brazos

* * *

Kanna sonríe alegremente, espera que pronto llegue su amor mientras acaricia su vientre. En la hacienda Taisho, Sesshoumaru y Kohaku se miran frente a frente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que sabes de mi esposa?... porque viniste aquí?

 **Kohaku:** (Más calmado) Miré… vine aquí porque… mi padre… era trabajador de… el Señor Hakudoshi Ukita

Sesshoumaru sabía que él era espía de Hakudoshi y con frialdad…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ahórrate las escusas… donde esta mi esposa?

 **Kohaku:** Déjeme explicarle!

 **Sesshoumaru:** Hazlo antes de que pierda la paciencia

 **Kohaku:** Mi padre… trabajaba para el señor Ukita… pero… él y el Señor Koga… mataron a mi padre porque él quería denunciarlos por el contrabando… después… yo al ser el único hijo mayor… me dijeron que debía trabajar para ellos… y…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y después qué?

 **Kohaku:** Yo no quería… pero me obligaron… me golpearon antes de venir… para causar lastima y…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Fríamente) Por eso te ganaste el corazón de Rin

 **Kohaku:** Ya lo sé! Pero… mi misión era la de llevar a la Señorita Rin al Señor Hakudoshi y matar a la señorita Kagome

Sesshoumaru no podía sentirse conmovido por lo de Kohaku…

 **Kohaku:** (Llorando) Y hoy… le entregue a Koga… la vida de la señorita Rin

Sesshoumaru al escuchar eso lo tomo violentamente de los hombros…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Enojado) Que hiciste qué?

 **Kohaku:** Lo lamento muchísimo… yo no… pero si no lo hacia mi familia moriría en manos de ellos

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y porque no me lo dijiste desde un principio! Pude haberte ayudado! Porque le diste a mi esposa?... a mi Rin!

 **Kohaku:** Perdóneme amo

Sesshoumaru lo soltó y le dio la espalda, dio un golpe en el tronco del árbol…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Desesperado) Y por eso… tenías que dañar a alguien que… es pura e inocente?... que le da su amor a todo mundo?

 **Kohaku:** Amo… yo no…

Sesshoumaru se giró para verlo, lo tomo de un hombro y con su otra mano le dio un puñetazo Kohaku, quien cayó al suelo con la mejilla roja por aquel golpe de su chaqueta saco un arma y le apunto a la cabeza a Kohaku; el niño lo mira con susto y cierra sus ojos pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Deteniéndose) No… no puedo

Lo empuja y Kohaku cae sobre el prado, el viento mueve la cabellera de él y la de Kohaku…

 **Kohaku:** (Sorprendido) Amo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Donde esta?

 **Kohaku:** Como?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Donde esta Rin?

 **Kohaku:** Se la llevan para… Sakata

Sesshoumaru comienza a caminar dejando atrás a Kohaku, el niño se levanta rápidamente, lo toma del brazo…

 **Kohaku:** Déjeme ir con usted

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Soltándose de Kohaku) No

 **Kohaku:** Pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** He dicho que no… ya has hecho suficiente daño en mi hacienda

Comienza a caminar más aprisa dejando a Kohaku solo y llorando, cuando está a punto de llegar a la casa ve llegar a Bankotzu ya que escucha el relinchido de un caballo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándolo) Bankotzu… y mi hermano?

 **Bankotzu:** (Bajándose del caballo) Amo… es impredecible que vaya a Sakata

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lo sé… se han llevado a Rin

 **Bankotzu:** (Sorprendido) A la señorita?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… mira… lleva a tu caballo a las caballerizas… debe estar cansado… te quedaras en casa

 **Bankotzu:** Pero amo… yo debo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te necesito más aquí… además… hay algo que quiero que hagas

 **Bankotzu:** Ira solo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No estaré solo… Inu y Jaken están allá… además… aquí necesito que te hagas cargo de algo importante

 **Bankotzu:** Usted dirá amo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Escucha con atención

Le dio instrucciones a Bankotzu, la tarde comenzó a caer, el día estaba tenso, el sol está ocultándose por el oeste, el viento sopla fríamente ya que anuncia la llegada pronta del invierno. Sesshoumaru cabalga rápidamente para llegar a donde está su gran amor…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Confió en ti Bankotzu

* * *

Agito más las riendas del caballo y continúo cabalgando más rápido, mientras tanto en Sakata InuYasha y Jaken están vestidos como pescadores llegan a lo que son las bodegas donde se guarda el contrabando…

 **InuYasha:** Que es este lugar?

 **Jaken:** Es donde Koga y Hakudoshi guardan el contrabando

 **InuYasha:** Crees que?

 **Jaken:** No llevaría a una mujer a su mansión… y menos con su concubina

 **InuYasha:** Espera un momento… tiene a alguien?

 **Jaken:** Hakudoshi? si… se llama Kanna… era una mujer de buena familia… dejo todo… su buen nombre y todo por seguirlo

 **InuYasha:** Siendo así… para que quiere a Rin?

 **Jaken:** Supongo que es una obsesión enfermiza

 **InuYasha:** Pero… si le toca un cabello a Kagome…

 **Jaken:** Descuide… ya casi llegamos…

Llegaron a la última bodega y al abrirla estaba vacía, solo había telas, porcelanas y armas… pero no hay indicios de personas…

 **InuYasha:** No están

 **Jaken:** En la mansión

I **nuYasha:** Vamos

* * *

Los 2 salieron del lugar corriendo hacia la mansión, Kanna esta como loca en ella está caminando de un lado para otro, cuando escucha que abren la puerta principal, con una sonrisa sale de su habitación y comienza bajar las escaleras rápidamente cuando…

 **Kanna:** (Extrañada) Que… que haces con eso aquí?

Kanna ve a Koga con Rin en los brazos…

 **Koga:** Esta Hakudoshi?

 **Kanna:** No… pero quien es ella?

 **Koga:** Es algo que no te interesa

 **Kanna:** (Enojada) Es la querida de Hakudoshi verdad?!

Koga comienza a reírse de manera burlona…

 **Kanna:** De que te ríes?

 **Koga:** De nada… de que la querida aquí… eres tu

 **Kanna:** Eso no es verdad… yo…

 **Koga:** No debiste enamorarte de él y lo sabías… él no te quiere y nunca lo hará

 **Kanna:** Pero llevo un hijo de el

 **Koga:** Y crees que con eso lo harás que se quede contigo?... no seas tonta… pensé que tenías cerebro

De pronto Rin comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, se tomó su cabeza, todo es borroso pero después las imágenes se ponen más claras…

 **Rin:** (Mirando el lugar) Y esto?

 **Koga:** (Bajándola) Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar

 **Rin:** (Confundida) Mi nuevo hogar?

De pronto Kanna se lanza sobre ella y comienza a jalarla del cabello hasta que ambas caen al suelo…

 **Rin:** Espera… que te pasa?… suéltame!

 **Kanna:** Por tu culpa maldita… que has venido hacer aquí?!

Rin no duda y la empuja para podérsela quitar de encima, se levanta y se acomoda su cabello…

 **Rin:** (Molesta) En primera a mí no me golpeas… en segunda… yo no sé quién eres tu… y en tercera…

 **Kanna:** Cállate… maldita… vas a morir por quererme robar mis ilusiones y sueños

 **Koga:** Kanna cálmate…

De pronto la puerta principal se abre y se Hakudoshi con Kagome…

 **Hakudoshi:** Que demonios pasa aquí?

Todos voltean a verlos, Kagome al ver a su hermana sonríe Rin también y se abrazan…

 **Kagome:** (Aliviada) Rin!

 **Rin:** (Aliviada) Estas bien?

 **Kagome:** Si… y tú?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) También

Hakudoshi las mira…

 **Hakudoshi:** Conmovedor… como en los viejos tiempos… los hermanitos reunidos

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo fríamente) Que diablos quieres?

 **Hakudoshi:** (Sonriendo) Así ya hablas?... donde están tus modales?

 **Kagome:** No hablemos de modales Hakudoshi

 **Koga:** Bueno Haku… te traje a tu princesita… dame a la mía

 **Hakudoshi:** (Indiferente) Es toda tuya… pero antes… déjame tener una reunión familiar

 **Kanna:** Pero… Haku…

 **Hakudoshi:** (Fríamente) Sigues aquí?... has tus maletas inmediatamente… te quiero lejos y fuera de mi vista

Kanna: Haku… espera (Sonriendo) No… no me hagas esto… estoy esperando un bebé

 **Hakudoshi:** No me interesa… no lo quiero

 **Kanna:** Pero… es tuyo!

Kagome y Rin están sorprendidas por lo que han escuchado…

 **Kagome:** No seas maldito… ella

 **Hakudoshi:** No me importa… los hijos que me interesan… son los que pueda tener con Rin!

 **Rin:** Ni en tus sueños perversos Hakudoshi!... además… estoy casada… soy Rin Taisho

Kagome miro a su hermana… creyó que era para despistar que decía ello, aunque Rin dice la verdad…

 **Kagome:** Es verdad… ella y yo ya estamos casadas… somos esposas de los hermanos Taisho

 **Koga:** Así que el pago de que las escondieran fue que se revolcaran con ellos?

 **Rin:** Mide tus palabras… no somos como ustedes… nosotras nos casamos como debe ser

 **Hakudoshi:** Claro… ahora veo que mis hermanas son unas cualquieras… pero… eso se puede arreglar… esta noche… Kagome será marcada como propiedad de Koga… y tu (Mirando a Rin) serás mía de ahora en adelante

Rin y Kagome se abrazan protectoramente y la mirada que tienen hacia su hermano es de estarlo retando ya que ahora que han madurado un poco más… son más valientes y el miedo hacia Hakudoshi… es nulo.

* * *

InuYasha y Jaken llegan a la mansión de Hakudoshi…

 **InuYasha:** (Mirándola) El contrabando… sí que le ha dejado dinero

 **Jaken:** Pero no durara mucho amo… esto es una bomba a explotar

 **InuYasha:** Vamos a entrar

* * *

Ambos escondidos comienzan a entrar por los jardines de la mansión, Mientras tanto Bankotzu va en una carreta con…

 **Bankotzu:** Cuál es tu casa?

 **Kohaku:** (Animado) Esa señor! Allí vive mi familia

Cerca de lo que fue la hacienda Ukita… estaba la casa de la familia de Kohaku, el niño estaba muy contento. Cuando la carreta se paró, el bajo rápidamente, Bankotzu detrás de él y entraron a una humilde casa…

 **Kohaku:** Mamá!

Una mujer de unos 40 años delgada de cabello café salió con un niño de 3 años en brazos…

 **Mamá de Kohaku:** Hijo!

 **Kohaku:** (Abrazándola) Mami!

La señora abraza a su pequeño hijo…

 **Mamá de Kohaku:** Mi niño… regresaste pero...

 **Kohaku:** Mami… he venido para llevarlos conmigo

 **Mamá de Kohaku:** (Sorprendida) Hiciste (Mirando a Bankotzu) Y quién es él?

 **Kohaku:** Él es Bankotzu (Feliz) es uno de los trabajadores más confiables de él Señor Sesshoumaru Taisho

 **Mamá de Kohaku:** (Espantada) De los Taisho… pero…

 **Bankotzu:** Descuide señora… de ahora en adelante… los liberaremos de Hakudoshi y Koga…

 **Kohaku:** (Sonriendo) Si mami… nos han dado trabajo en la hacienda Taisho… y podremos vivir allí!

La mamá de Kohaku se soltó a llorar y abrazo a su hijo…

 **Mamá de Kohaku:** Al fin término en sufrimiento

 **Kohaku:** Si mami… ahora el Señor Sesshoumaru y el Señor InuYasha nos van a proteger!

 **Mamá de Kohaku:** Muchas gracias

 **Bankotzu:** Vámonos señora… recoja sus cosas y vámonos a la hacienda Taisho

 **Kohaku:** Si mami (Contento) Además… nos prestaron un carruaje para llevarnos todo

 **Mamá de Kohaku:** Gracias

 **Bankotzu:** Se las dará a los amos… apresúrese… las cosas se pondrán feas

 **Kohaku:** Vamos mami!

* * *

Comenzaron a arreglar las cosas para irse a la hacienda Taisho, después llegó la noche por fin, en la mansión de Hakudoshi, todos estaban sentados en el comedor para la hora de la cena. Kanna, Kagome y Rin no habían tocado sus platos, mientras que Koga y Hakudoshi estaban satisfechos…

 **Hakudoshi:** No piensan cenar?

 **Kagome:** No contigo en la mesa

 **Hakudoshi:** Le tendrás que enseñar modales a esta estúpida Koga

 **Koga:** Así me gustan las mujeres… indomables

 **Kagome:** (Gritando) Vete al infierno

 **Hakudoshi:** (Enojado) No quiero malas palabras en la mesa Kagome!

 **Rin:** (Enojada) Púdrete Hakudoshi!

Los tres hermanos se levantaron de la mesa, Koga y Kanna veían lo que pasaba…

 **Hakudoshi:** Que clase de modales tienen?

 **Rin:** Los mismo que los tuyos!

 **Kagome:** Eres un maldito bastardo

 **Hakudoshi:** Y que diré de ustedes par de rameras

 **Rin:** De nuestros esposos solamente idiota! Nunca tuyas!

 **Hakudoshi:** Eso lo veremos

 **Kagome:** Ya no te tenemos miedo Hakudoshi!

 **Hakudoshi:** Me van a recuperar el miedo… Koga!

Koga se había levantado y estada detrás de Kanna cuando la levanta violentamente de su lugar. Koga le hace los brazos hacia atrás a Kanna, Hakudoshi tomo un cuchillo y se acerca a ella…

 **Rin:** Que haces?

 **Kagome:** Ya basta Hakudoshi

 **Hakudoshi:** Me tendrán miedo después de esto

Se acercó a Kanna…

 **Hakudoshi:** Tienes un hijo mío no es así? (Enojado) Pues ya no lo tendrás

Iba a enterrarle en el vientre el cuchillo a Kanna cuando Rin le da un golpe a Hakudoshi con la jarra de agua en la cabeza y Kagome le estrella un jarrón a Koga en la cabeza, haciéndolos que pierdan el equilibrio.

Cuando Kanna pudo soltarse, Kagome y Rin la tomaron de las manos…

 **Kagome:** Vámonos

 **Kanna:** Pero…

 **Rin:** Mi hermano está loco… será mejor irnos

Las tres mujeres salen corriendo del comedor, pero detrás de ellas iban Koga y Hakudoshi, cuando llegan a la entrada de la casa Kagome está por abrir la puerta cuando se escucha un disparo y las tres se agachan…

 **Kagome/Kanna/Rin:** Aaaa!

Koga y Hakudoshi se acercaron a ellas…

 **Hakudoshi:** Ya basta de juegos

 **Koga:** Les llegó la hora mujerzuelas

* * *

Kanna, Kagome y Rin están agachadas y abrazándose para protegerse de esos 2 dementes, desde afuera InuYasha y Jaken deciden que es momento de entrar…

 **InuYasha:** (Nervioso) Un disparo

 **Jaken:** Cálmese… entremos por atrás

 **InuYasha:** Vamos rápido

* * *

Los dos decidieron entrar por la puerta de atrás… en la casa las tres están acorraladas por los malvados dueños…

 **Koga:** Quien comienza Hakudoshi… tú o yo?

 **Hakudoshi:** Te cedo el honor

Koga baja su arma y toma del brazo a Kagome jalándola hacia el…

 **Rin:** Suéltala maldito

 **Kanna:** Déjala maldito cerdo!

Rin se iba a levantar pero Hakudoshi la tomo del cabello…

 **Hakudoshi:** Tu a dónde vas?… disfruta de lo que le harán a tu hermana

Koga se acerca a los labios de Kagome cuando se oye un disparo que hiere el hombro derecho de Koga…

 **-** No te atrevas a tocarla

Kagome al escuchar de quien es la voz, voltea a ver de dónde proviene…

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo) Inu!

InuYasha se acerca a su esposa ya que Koga cae por la herida, Kagome corre a los brazos de su amado y el la abraza fuertemente…

 **InuYasha:** Estas bien?

 **Kagome:** Ahora si

Ambos se besan amorosamente cuando Hakudoshi dispara hiriendo a InuYasha en su pierna derecha, quien cae por la herida, Kagome lo abraza…

 **Kagome:** (Asustada) Inu!

 **InuYasha:** Estoy bien… solo me rozo

 **Koga:** (Apuntándole a InuYasha) Esta no solo te rozara

De pronto…

 **Jaken:** (Apuntando a la cabeza de Koga) Suelta el arma… o antes de que dispares… morirás

 **Koga:** (Sonriendo) Si no disparo yo… disparara Hakudoshi

 **Jaken:** Baja tu arma… dudo que Hakudoshi haga algo para salvarte

Hakudoshi acuesta a Rin en el suelo y avienta Kanna a otro lado…

 **InuYasha:** Suéltala!

 **Hakudoshi:** Ustedes serán testigos de cómo ella será mía!

 **Rin:** (Golpeándolo) Suéltame Hakudoshi!

Por los golpes Rin logra quitarle la pistola a su hermano y cae lejos de ellos, al verla que cayó lejos la castaña se arrastra para poderla alcanzar, Hakudoshi la jala del cabello para detenerla y alcanza la pistola, cuando la alcanza se la pone en la cabeza a su hermana…

 **Hakudoshi:** (Sosteniéndola del cabello) Serás mía viva o muerta

Rin no puede zafarse de su hermano, quien está por jalar el gatillo cuando…

 **-** Dispara si te atreves… y una vida no te alcanzara para arrepentirte por tu osadía

Rin al escuchar aquella voz profunda se sorprende y se siente aliviada…

Hakudoshi se levanta y voltea a ver de quien se trata, Kanna está detrás de un hombre…

 **Hakudoshi:** Amigo… cuanto tiempo sin verte… Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru ayuda a levantarse a Kanna…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esta bien?

 **Kanna:** Si… solo que… ella…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Severamente) Devuélveme a mi esposa Hakudoshi

 **Hakudoshi:** No… ella es mía… solo recupere lo que tú me robaste

 **Sesshoumaru:** No te la robe… la salve de tu maldita locura

Rin se levanta y corre hacia Sesshoumaru…

 **Rin:** (Aliviada) Sesshy!

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando con miedo a Hakudoshi) Al suelo Rin!

Al decir eso Hakudoshi dispara y un chorro de sangre sale por los aires.

* * *

 **INICIA EPILOGO**

Todos están asustados por lo que están viendo, pero… Sesshoumaru y Rin están abrazados, la bala les rozo sus brazos a ambos a ella el brazo derecho y a él el izquierdo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin…

 **Rin:** Estas bien?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Herido… levemente… y tú?

 **Rin:** Herida… levemente

Ambos al verse se sonríen y se besan amorosamente, Hakudoshi está por disparar de nuevo cuando llegan los guardias…

 **Guardia:** Sr. Taisho… está bien?

Sesshoumaru dejo de besar a Rin y la abraza…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… ellos son los contrabandistas

Guardia: Si señor

Los guardias someten a Koga y a Hakudoshi para llevárselos a prisión de donde nunca saldrán… Hakudoshi mira a Kanna quien lo ve con dolor, pero a la vez con alivio.

Koga y Hakudoshi son puestos a disposición de la Ley, todos salen de la mansión. Kagome se rompe un pedazo de su vestido para poderle parar la sangre a su esposo. Rin hace lo mismo y le venda el brazo afectado a su esposo, Sesshoumaru rompe su camisa y venda el brazo lastimado de su esposa…

 **Jaken:** Bien… todo salió bien

 **Kagome:** Estamos vivos

 **InuYasha:** Si… Totosai tendrá trabajo verdad hermano?

No recibió respuesta de su hermano…

 **InuYasha:** (Volteándolo a ver) Hermano?

Sesshoumaru y Rin se besan tierna y apasionadamente…

 **Kagome:** No te hará caso por ahora mi amor

 **InuYasha:** Temí perderte

 **Kagome:** No me perderás… tu Kagome es muy fuerte

 **InuYasha:** Una digna Taisho

Ambos se besan amorosamente, Rin y Sesshoumaru se separan para sonreírse…

 **Kagome:** Bien dicho Rin… lo que le dijiste que estabas casada a Hakudoshi… buen plan

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) No fue un plan… estoy casada

 **InuYasha:** Que?... eso no… solo están comprometidos

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… estamos casados como ustedes

Ambos les muestran sus manos izquierdas a todos…

 **Jaken:** Son los…

 **InuYasha:** Los anillos de mis padres

 **Kagome:** Están casados?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola) Cuando nos enteramos que sabían que vivían… decidí casarme con ella por esta situación

 **Rin:** Estamos casados… y seremos felices

 **Kanna:** Espero que así sea… bueno… adiós

Kanna se iba a ir cuando Kagome y Rin la detienen tomándola de los hombros…

 **Kagome:** Eso si que no… no te iras

 **Kanna:** Pero…

 **Rin:** Eres de la familia… y… nos darás un sobrino

Kanna sonríe ampliamente…

 **Kagome:** (Mirándolo tiernamente) Inu

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo tiernamente) Sesshy

 **InuYasha/Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Si?

 **Kagome:** Puede quedarse con nosotros?

 **Rin:** En su vientre… lleva un familiar nuestro… no podemos dejarla

 **Kanna:** Mi familia no me aceptara… puedo?

Los hermanos se miraron a los ojos…

 **InuYasha:** Que dices?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No le veo problema

 **InuYasha:** Se queda

Las 3 chicas se pusieron felices, Rin y Kagome abrazan a sus esposos, Kanna los mira feliz y se acaricia su vientre. Todos deciden salir de ese lugar, al salir comienza a caer nieve del cielo…

 **Kagome:** Nieve!

 **InuYasha:** Que oportuna

Rin y Sesshoumaru se abrazan…

 **Sesshoumaru:** El invierno llego

 **Rin:** Pensé que no te vería nunca mas

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vámonos a casa, te demostrare en nuestra habitación… lo mucho que te extrañe… y lo feliz que estoy de tenerte conmigo

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) TE AMO

 **Sesshoumaru:** TE AMO

Ambos se besan tiernamente mientras los demás ven caer la nieve que anuncia la llegada del invierno.

La ambición y la obsesión son sentimientos malos que carcomen el alma de las personas y las orillan a cometer los actos más crueles y despiadados sin ver a quienes lastimamos, sean amigos o familiares.

El mundo está lleno de personas así… pero… también hay personas de buen corazón que aun creen en el amor y en sentimientos puros, que son aquellas que pueden cambiar al mundo.

Los hermanos Taisho encontraron en una hacienda en ruinas 2 tesoros muy grandes que los condes Ukita dejaron como legado… 2 chicas que siempre supieron salir delante de todo con amor y con un corazón puro… venciendo cada obstáculo en la vida. Y ahora… Sesshoumaru e InuYasha después de una búsqueda exhausta… en medio del odio, de la ambición y de la desgracia encontraron… a… **LA MUJER DE SU VIDA**.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Chicas no se pierdan mi próxima historia que se que les encantara! Perfecta! Basada en un hecho real!**


	15. EPILOGO: Una navidad a tu lado

**Hola chicas! A petición de ustedes les dejo el epilogo esperando sea de su agrado chicas! Las Adoro Chicas! Besos y Abrazos!**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA: CONTIENE LEMON EXPLICITO**

 **Las canciones que usaremos en este capitulo son:**

* * *

 **EPILOGO: Una navidad a tu lado**

* * *

La hacienda Taisho estaba cubierta por la hermosa nieve, después de aquel episodio vivido en Sakata donde se habían jugado la vida cada vez quedaba atrás y solo vivían en la felicidad.

Esa noche seria la cena de navidad, por primera vez en la hacienda del oeste no se sentía soledad o tristeza, las hermanas Ukita después de mucho tiempo sentían felicidad de que llegara esa fecha en la que solo reina el amor y la paz en los corazones de las personas.

Sesshoumaru e InuYasha habían ido al pueblo por unas cosas para la cena de esa noche y una sorpresa muy especial para sus amadas esposas.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la cocina de la hacienda Taisho, Rin, Kagome, Aiko, Kanna y la madre Kohaku preparaban la cena de esa misma noche para todos ya que no había razón de ocultarse más y podrían gritar a los 4 vientos que los Ukita y los Taisho se habían unido eternamente…

 **Kanna:** (Sonriendo alegremente) Que alegría estar aquí! (pelando unas patatas) Me encanta cocinar

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo y preparando el pastel de futas) Que alegría que estas contenta cuñada… no te extrañaran en casa?

 **Kanna:** (Melancólica) No… desde que deje mi casa… mis padres me dijeron que para ellos… es como si estuviera muerta de ahora en adelante

 **Aiko:** (Tomando del hombro a Kanna) Niña… no se ponga triste… le hará daño a la criatura (Sonriendo) Además… está en un hogar donde todos la ayudaremos y la protegeremos

 **Mamá de Kohaku:** Y vaya que si (Sonriendo) Los amos son muy amables con nosotros… (Entristeciéndose) a pesar de…

La señora dejo de amasar la masa del pan de esa noche…

 **Kagome:** (Animosa) Vamos vamos chicas… no se pongan tristes… tenemos que estar alegres! (Mirando a Kanna) Además… tu desde que llegaste Bankotzu se la pasa contigo picara!

Kanna se sonrojo al instante y miro a la chica de cabellos azabaches…

 **Kanna:** (Sonrojada) Kagome! No… no es lo que te imaginas… él ha sido muy amable y…

 **Kagome:** Vamos Kanna no te estoy reclamando… además tu mereces ser muy feliz no es así Rin?

Voltea a ver a su hermana quien está preparando el pavo de esa noche, la observa muy concentrada, callada y seria cosa muy rara en ella pues siempre es muy animosa y demasiado extrovertida…

 **Kagome:** (Mirando a Rin) Que le ocurre?

 **Kanna:** Quizá la seriedad de Sesshoumaru se le contagio

 **Aiko:** No creo… el amo lo que más ama de la señora es su alegría

La mamá de Kohaku preparaba el pan cuando se acercó a las tres chicas…

 **Mamá de Kohaku:** Chicas… esta fecha siempre es o de mucha alegría o tristeza… (Mirando a Kagome y Kanna) Supongo que para ustedes debe ser un poco difícil no creen?

Ambas bajaron la vista, era verdad esa fecha era un poco difícil, es ser huérfanas y lo que vivieron a lado de Hakudoshi aún estaba un poco vivo en ellas, Rin metió el pavo al horno de leña para que se cociera, cuando lo hizo volteo a ver a Kanna, se acercó a ella y la tomo de las manos…

 **Kanna:** Rin… (Aguatándose las ganas de llorar)

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo y llorando) Kanna… lamento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por momentos tan difíciles a lado de mi hermano

 **Kanna:** No… no tienes que lamentarlo tu… yo… me empecine en querer estar a su lado… pero… ame mucho a Hakudoshi pero sabes Rin?

 **Rin:** Dime

Kanna abrazo a Kagome y a la castaña fuertemente…

 **Kanna:** Las amo más a ustedes… porque sin conocerme me brindaron un techo, una familia… y eso nunca podre pagárselo

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo) Kanna… eres parte de nuestra familia y nosotras…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Nunca abandonamos a nuestra familia

Aiko y la mamá de Kohaku sonrieron tiernamente pues se sentían felices de tener de amas a Rin y Kagome quienes eran unas chicas amables, valientes y alegres.

Kohaku entra alegremente a la cocina con unas bolsas en sus manos llenas de frutas, un poco de vino, dulces y adornos para la casa…

 **Kohaku:** Llegamos!

Rin y Kagome al verlo sonrieron ampliamente pues sabían que…

 **Rin:** Y Sesshy?

 **Kohaku:** El y el amo InuYasha están en las caballerizas… en un momento vienen amita

 **Kagome:** (Quitándose el delantal) Debo ir a recibir a mi esposo

 **Rin:** (Quitándose el delantal) Yo también… estoy tan emocionada…

En ese momento…

 **-** Así que todas están aquí?

 **-** Huele delicioso… sé que será una cena especial la de hoy

Kagome y Rin al escuchar de quien son esas voces voltean a la puerta de la cocina y los ven… a sus más grandes amor. Corren hacia ellos y los abrazan, ellas son recibidas con un beso muy apasionado y tierno.

Kanna los mira con alegría cuando frente a ella se aparece una rosa roja, ella la mira sorprendida y cuando ve a su lado Bankotzu le ofrece esa hermosa rosa, ella la toma y sonríe. Él la toma de la mano y se la besa tiernamente.

Sesshoumaru y Rin dejan de besarse…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Bienvenido a casa amor mío

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Cargándola y dándole unas leves vueltas) Regrese a casa mi amor

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo alegremente) Te extrañe!

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tanto como yo mi amor… huele delicioso

 **Rin:** Es la cena de esta noche

El albino se acerca al oído de la castaña…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Susurrándole) Si mi cena… serás tu… no quiero salir de la habitación esta noche… te tengo una sorpresa

Ella se sonrojo al extremo, lo miro a los ojos… esos ojos dorados que parecían brillar de pasión y deseo, sonrió y se le acercó al oído de él…

 **Rin:** (Susurrando) Con mi cuerpo con chocolate… y tú lo degustes

El al escuchar eso sonrió y la beso apasionadamente. Mientras con InuYasha y Kagome…

 **InuYasha:** Mi pequeña traviesa… hueles a dulces

 **Kagome:** Es que estoy preparando el pastel de frutas

 **InuYasha:** Pensé que las frutas las comería de ti amor

 **Kagome:** (Sonrojada) Inu!

La joven se acercó a él y le susurró al oído…

 **Kagome:** No arruines la sorpresa querido

Cuando escucho eso su esposo sus ojos dorados se le iluminaron y le dio un beso apasionado en el cuello, ambos sonrieron alegremente cuando vieron que Rin y Sesshoumaru tomaban una canasta con comida y frutas…

 **Kagome:** (Abrazando a InuYasha) A dónde van?

 **InuYasha:** (Besando la mejilla de Kagome) De picnic en pleno frio hermano?

Sesshoumaru y Rin miraron a sus hermanos y les sonrieron…

 **Rin:** No… no iremos de picnic

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vamos a otro lado

 **Kanna:** (Imaginándose algo) Iré con ustedes

 **Rin:** No querida cuñada… es mejor que no

 **Sesshoumaru:** No es conveniente ahora… y menos en su estado

 **Kanna:** Pero…

 **Bankotzu:** (Tomándola de los hombros) Es mejor que no querida

 **Kanna:** (Mirándolo y sonrojada) Esta… bien

Kagome e InuYasha comprendieron a donde irían sus hermanos, se acercaron a ellos rápidamente pues no se les hacia una muy buena idea…

 **Kagome:** (Sorprendida) Estas loca? Que harás allá?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Hermanita… Somos lo único que tiene… papá y mamá se pondrán tristes si… y más en esta fecha

 **InuYasha:** No creen que es muy arriesgado?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Descuida… estaré con ella en todo momento… además… comprendo los sentimientos de mi esposa

 **Kagome:** (Enojada) Rin… (Sonriendo) Realmente eres Santa Rin

Todos comenzaron a reír alegremente cuando…

 **Jaken:** (Abriendo la puerta de la cocina) Es hora mi señor

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándolo) Está bien Jaken… (Mirando a su esposa) Nos vamos querida?

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo y dándole un beso en los labios) Está bien amor… vámonos

Salieron de la cocina para ir al carruaje y dirigirse a su destino, Sesshoumaru la lleva de la mano, Rin se la aprieta levemente pues sabe que siempre tendrá el apoyo de su esposo. Todos los ven marcharse…

 **Bankotzu:** Los amos me recuerdan un poco al amo InuTaisho y a la ama Irasue

 **InuYasha:** Si… mis padres eran como ellos

 **Kagome:** Los míos también

 **Kanna:** Me da miedo que…

 **Kohaku:** (Sonriendo) No se preocupe amita… (Tomando la mano de Kanna) el amo Sesshoumaru no permitirá que le hagan algo… dijo que estaría todo el tiempo con ella y que la traerá con bien a casa… además el entiende los sentimientos de mi amita Rin… sabe que ella es buena y dulce

 **InuYasha:** Vaya chaparro… veo que eres de mucha confianza para mi hermano

 **Mamá de Kohaku:** Es verdad hijo… el amo Sesshoumaru te tiene mucha confianza

El pequeño se sonrojo, pero sonrió alegremente, era verdad Sesshoumaru confiaba en el pues a pesar de todo le dio la información para llegar a tiempo por su más grande tesoro.

 **Kohaku:** Si… (Orgullosamente) el amo dice que quiere hacer de mi un buen hombre y por eso me dejara responsabilidades de mucha importancia

 **Aiko:** (Sonriendo) Pues como ya serás todo un hombre ya no te tocaran dulces ni pastel de chocolate que hizo la señora Rin

 **Kohaku:** (Haciendo puchero) Que? Porque no? Aun soy un niño!

Todos comenzaron a reír alegremente por el comentario de Kohaku…

 **Kagome:** Esto es la felicidad que siempre soñé volver a vivir

 **InuYasha:** (Abrazándola por detrás) Y así será siempre toda nuestra vida mi amor

 **Kagome:** No lo dudo querido

* * *

Mientras tanto en el carruaje que lleva a Sesshoumaru y Rin, van tomados de las manos…

 **Rin:** Sesshy… perdona que te arrastre a esto

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Vamos Rin… somos esposos, estamos juntos en todo… en las buenas y las malas… lo juramos no es verdad?

 **Rin:** Lo se… pero… sé que esto debe ser muy difícil para ti… después de…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomándola de las manos) No te negare que no me causa alegría… pero entiendo ese hermoso corazón que tienes… y el cual amo con todo mi ser

 **Rin:** Sesshy… (Besándolo apasionadamente) mi amor

Se besan apasionadamente, aún faltaba para llegar a su destino. Sesshoumaru la jala hacia el para sentarla sobre él y besarla apasionadamente, ella corresponde devotamente a esos besos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Aun falta para llegar… te importaría si…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) En lo absoluto mi amor

La castaña se baja de él y se hinca en el suelo del carruaje, sin dejar de mirarlo sus manos comienzan a desabrochar el pantalón de Sesshoumaru, quien la mira sorprendido pero deseoso de que eso pase, cuando en su hombría siente las cálidas manos de Rin la envuelven acariciándolo de arriba abajo, el cierra sus ojos sintiendo esa calidez que le cubre del frio que hace. La castaña comienza a darle besos húmedos a la cabeza de su masculinidad torturándolo deliciosamente para después meterlo a su boca y mover sus labios lentamente.

Recorriendo su largo y ancho, volviendo a probar su sabor lo caliente que se pone con cada vez que lo acaricia con su lengua mientras entra y sale de su boca…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Agitado) aaahhh… Ri… Rin… Mi Rin Jade… aaahhh

 **Rin:** (Moviendo sus labios en su masculinidad de él) Mmmm mmmm

Se lo saca de la boca, él la mira suplicante de que no lo deje de hacer, el vestido de Rin es de color azul cielo con escote profundo la joven se baja sus mangas de su vestido para dejarse al descubierto sus pechos grandes y desnudos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) No traes… corsete?

 **Rin:** (Sensualmente) Feliz Navidad querido

Entre sus pechos pone la hombría de su esposo y comienza apretarlos con ellos moviéndose de arriba abajo, mirando al excitado Sesshoumaru. Rin piensa que se ve tan hermoso y sensual así… teniéndolo a su disposición; el al observarla… dentro de su excitación se siente feliz de que ella sea así… apasionada… que lo sorprenda cada día con algo nuevo… ya lo habían hecho cuando salieron a montar, bajo la sombra del árbol donde se juraron amor eterno… Rin para él era maravillosa.

Ya no aguanto más cuando la levanto del suelo y la puso sobre el sentándola con las piernas abiertas, mirándose frente a frente. Sesshoumaru le besa el cuello, sus manos bajan a la intimidad de Rin donde con un poco de trabajo por el vestido de ella llego y con sus dedos comenzó a acariciar el clítoris de su esposa cosa que la hace desearlo más. Sintió húmeda la intimidad de ella…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Lamiendo un pezón de su amada) Te excita… darme tu amor?

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada y excitada) Si… aaahhh… si amor… mío

 **Sesshoumaru:** Soy… tan… (Succionando un pezón rápidamente)

 **Rin:** Aaaahhh… aaahhh Se… Sesshy…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besando los pechos de Rin) Afortunado… de tenerte conmigo

Se miraron a los ojos, Jaken quien conduce el carruaje ignora que dentro del mismo dos personas se están amando con pasión.

Sesshoumaru está entrando en Rin con envestidas un poco rápidas y certeras, sintiendo la calidez de su intimidad envolver su masculinidad deliciosamente, esa estrechez que lo vuelve loco….

 **Rin:** (Un poco arqueada hacia atrás) Aaahhh aaahhhh (Mordiendo uno de sus dedos) Se… Sesshy…. Aaahhh aaahhh Te… Amo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Envistiéndola rápidamente y succionando uno de sus pechos) Mmm… mmm…

Dejo sus pechos para besarle los labios apasionadamente mientras la penetra con más fuerza y más rápido…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Agitado) Ri… Rin… Aaaahhh… aaahhhh Te… Amo… aaahhh aaaahhh… aquí… te hare… un hijo

 **Rin:** (Excitada) Aaaahhh… Aaahhh… si… házmelo… hazme a nuestro bebé

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… aaahhh… nuestro… hijo… aaahhh aaahhhh

El pensar en que formarían una nueva vida juntos… nacida del gran amor que se tienen los excito mucho más haciendo que las caderas de Rin se movieran más rápido sobre el haciendo que su apasionado esposo la sintiera como ella lo puede dominar y amar al mismo tiempo… cuando en ese momento Sesshoumaru deja salir su esencia caliente dentro de ella. Rin siente que algo tibio está en su interior llenándola, Sesshoumaru se recarga en el asiento del carruaje, Rin sobre de él. Ambos agitados, los mechones de cabello se aferran a sus frentes por el sudor de aquella demostración de amor.

Se miran a los ojos, se sonríen y se besan apasionadamente.

* * *

Pero no solo ellos habían tenido una sesión amorosa. En la hacienda Taisho, en la habitación de InuYasha y Kagome, ella esta desnuda sobre la cama en 4, mientras que su esposo la sostiene de las caderas firmemente penetrándola apasionadamente…

 **Kagome:** Aahhh… aaaahhhh… I… Inu…

 **InuYasha:** Ka… Kagome… Aaaahhhh aaahhhh

La intimidad de Kagome envuelve la hombría de InuYasha apretándola, sus pechos de la joven brincan acariciando las sabanas de la cama. InuYasha deja de penetrarla y se levantan para ir a la ventana donde recarga a su amada esposa, la carga y la abre de piernas para comenzarla a penetrar certeramente. Kagome siente como InuYasha llega a lo más profundo de su ser. Sus pechos brincan al ritmo de las envestidas, ella lo toma de los hombros y lo abraza con sus piernas…

 **Kagome:** Así… aaahhh… asi Inu… aaahhh… aaahhh

 **InuYasha:** Así… te gusta? Aaahhh aaahhhh

 **Kagome:** Si… Si… aaahhh aaahhhh

Comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de las envestidas haciendo que ella enloqueciera de placer…

 **Kagome:** A… este paso… aaahhh… aaahhh… estare en… cinta… pronto

 **InuYasha:** Eso… de… deseo… aaahhh aaahhh… y aun así… Seguiré… haciéndotelo

El con sus labios atrapo uno de los pezones de Kagome para lamerlo, succionarlo mientras la penetra más y más rápido, ella lo abraza del cuello, sus dedos se hunden en la cabellera negra de él… cuando sienten que acarician ese anhelado cielo…

 **Kagome:** I… InuYasha!

 **InuYasha:** Ka… Kagome!

Él se derrama deliciosamente dentro de ella. Kagome siente esa calidez de su amado llenarla por completo su interior, se miran a los ojos y se sonríen tiernamente mientras se toman de las manos y se besan apasionadamente…

 **Kagome:** Uuufff… no pensé que…

 **InuYasha:** Esto… se hace… a la hora que… sea

 **Kagome:** Me acostumbrare

 **InuYasha:** Eso quiero…

Se dan un beso apasionado cuando lentamente se separan…

 **Kagome:** Hay… que… arreglarnos… antes de la cena

 **InuYasha:** Si… es que… Sessho y Rin… Cenan también…

Ambos comenzaron a sonreír alegremente para después juntos meterse a bañar y arreglarse para la cena de esa noche.

* * *

Después de un tiempo y de una sesión apasionada en el carruaje, Sesshoumaru y Rin llegaron a su destino… no sin antes pasar a una tienda de ropa de dama para comprarle a Rin un corsete ya que el albino no permitirá que se presentara a donde irían sin uno puesto. Llegaron a la penitenciaria de las tierras del oeste…

 **Rin:** (Mirando el lugar) Aquí vamos

 **Sesshoumaru** **:** (Tomándola de la mano) Vamos querida

* * *

Se miraron y comenzaron a entrar. Mientras tanto en una de las mazmorras estaba un hombre sentado con la mirada hacia abajo, su cabello descuidado, vestido con ropas color beige muy gastadas. Se escucha el goteo del agua en el interior de la celda, apenas un rayo de luz solar entra, esta alumbrado con antorchas, el piso está lleno de paja, en un cuenco hay agua, el hombre tiene en sus manos un collar de Jade el cual acaricia con mucha ternura y lo mira con añoranza…

 **Guardia:** (Tocando las rejas) Burguesito… tienes visita

El hombre alza la mirada y sus ojos lilas se posan en el guardia que se hace a un lado dejando ver a…

 **Rin:** Hermano

Hakudoshi se levanta del suelo, no puede creer lo que está viendo…

 **Rin:** Hakudoshi

Él se acerca a la reja y la toma con sus manos mirando al motivo de sus alucinaciones y obsesiones…

 **Hakudoshi:** (Sonriendo) Vienes a ver a tu presidiario hermano?

 **Rin:** No hables así

 **Hakudoshi:** No quiero tu lastima Santa Rin

 **Rin:** No vine aquí por lastima… eres mi hermano… y no podría olvidarte en esta fecha

 **Hakudoshi:** Ah… Por navidad?... muy digno de ti Rin

 **Rin:** Te he traído comida… la prepare para ti y para Koga

El conde Ukita comenzó a reírse de manera burlona, Rin miraba a su hermano que aún no cambiaba en lo más mínimo…

 **Rin:** Que sucede?

 **Hakudoshi:** Koga… está muerto… lo mataron aquí en prisión… y no tardan en hacerlo conmigo

En eso…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No pasara Hakudoshi… estarás bien cuidado

Hakudoshi lo miro y comenzó a reír…

 **Rin:** Estarás bien Hakudoshi

 **Hakudoshi:** Así que debo agradecerle a la condesa y al conde que me protejan en prisión?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Yo no soy…

 **Hakudoshi:** Al casarte con mi hermana ya lo eres… Los Condes Taisho Ukita

 **Rin:** Hermano… deja a un lado tus ironías… solo quiero que estés bien… eres mi hermano… y si tu no nos procuraste a nosotras… nosotras a si ti

 **Hakudoshi:** Hermanos… que idiotez

 **Sesshoumaru:** Como formas parte de la familia… estarás bien cuidado el tiempo que estés aquí

 **Rin:** Kanna y tu hijo están bien… no te preocupes

Hakudoshi al escuchar el nombre de Kanna sintió un profundo dolor pues en el tiempo que lleva encerrado le ha servido para reflexionar un poco…

 **Hakudoshi:** Cuídalos Rin… (Mirando a Sesshoumaru) Cuida a mi hermana

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lo hare… no dudes de ello… InuYasha cuidara a Kagome

 **Hakudoshi:** Díselo… que si no la hace feliz… (Sonriendo) Lo matare

Rin vio a su hermano, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que por los barrotes metió su mano, Hakudoshi la miro sorprendido, le tomo la mano y se la apretó levemente. Rin también le apretó su mano se miraron a los ojos, por primera vez Hakudoshi derramaba lagrimas…

 **Rin:** (Llorando) Cuídate mucho

 **Hakudoshi:** (Sonriendo) Se feliz… Santa Rin

Le dio un beso en la mano a su hermana y la soltó, le dio la espalda…

 **Hakudoshi:** Llévatela Sesshoumaru

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomando los hombros de Rin) Vámonos querida

El guardia tomo la canasta, abrió la puerta y la dejo en el suelo en la celda, Hakudoshi escucho como la celda se volvía a cerrar, volteo detrás de sí y vio a Sesshoumaru…

 **Hakudoshi:** Que?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vendremos a verte regularmente… Kanna quiere que conozcas a tu hijo

 **Hakudoshi:** (Sonriendo) Cuida a mi familia Sesshoumaru

Él le asintió con la cabeza y se fue dejándolo solo. Hakudoshi levanto la canasta y vio una nota en ella, la desdoblo…

* * *

 ** _"Hermano… recibe estos alimentos que preparamos para ti… sea lo que sea que hayas hecho eres nuestro hermano… y no podemos dejarte solo… comparte los alimentos… recuerda que eso limpiara tu alma… a pesar de todo… te queremos… Kagome"_**

* * *

Sonrió alegremente y comenzó a comer, se acercó a su reja y a los que estaban cerca de él les compartía de la comida que le mandaron sus hermanas.

* * *

Al salir de la penitenciaria Sesshoumaru y Rin iban tomados de las manos…

 **Rin:** Vámonos a casa amor

 **Sesshoumaru:** Estas bien?

 **Rin:** Si… porque estas a mi lado

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola) Siempre mi amor

Se dieron un beso en los labios apasionadamente, Jaken se acercó con el carruaje…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vámonos… nos esperan en casa para celebrar navidad

 **Rin:** (Besándolo) La primer navidad… del resto de nuestras vidas

Se dieron un beso apasionado para después subirse al carruaje, Jaken los ve y sonríe tiernamente, ponen en marcha el carruaje y se van a la hacienda Taisho.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Chicas no se pierdan mi próxima historia que se que les encantara! Perfecta! Basada en un hecho real!**


End file.
